The worst day
by whatwhat
Summary: Brooke finds out that her child was stolen from her, and Haley still thinks her child is dead. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill, North Carolina was a small town full of people with big dreams. You have heard the story of Nathan Scott and his brother Lucas, and it was a good one. But now I will tell you the story of Haley Scott and her best friend Brooke Davis.

Haley Scott, a high school senior married Nathan Scott in their sophomore year of high school. They had their ups and downs, but overall their marriage worked out and all of their friends and family respected their decision.

Brooke Davis recently found out that her best friend in the world, Peyton Sawyer, was in love with Brooke's boyfriend, Lucas. A heartbroken Brooke broke it off with him immediately, fearing that history would repeat itself and he would cheat on her again. Peyton and Lucas tested the waters but soon realized that they didn't love each other either, and they went their separate ways. Brooke, having a big heart, forgave them both but she and Lucas did not get back together and her and Peyton's relationship never fully healed.

In Tree Hill it is looked down upon to become pregnant while still in high school, but these two girls did the unthinkable, yet everyone in town still loved an cherished them. The day that they let everyone know about their pregnancy the town rejoiced, and celebrated. Assuming that there were two new Scott's in the world, Brooke quickly put everyone's minds at ease announcing that she was not pregnant with Lucas' child, but with another man's. She refused to tell who it was to all except Haley. She told Haley that it was a guy she was dating who was in college.

Haley knew deep in her heart that she was having a baby girl and that Laura would be loved by everyone who met her. She would have her father's good looks and her mothers amazing personality. Brooke on the other hand, wanted to know the sex of her child, and soon found out that she was having a baby boy.

The girls planned everything that they would do. The children would be born at the same hospital, hopefully on the same day. They would start school together, and fall in love. But not until they were 16, because Haley did not want her daughter to be a slut. Tyler, Brooke's son, would be the star basketball player for the school, and Laura would be the head cheerleader, who was also in charge of the tutoring center. They would go off to college together and then get married and have lots of grandchildren for the two families. This was exactly how life was going to go for the girls, or so they thought.

All of the girl's family and friends decided to throw them the best baby shower at Karen's café. Everyone they loved would attend, but little did the girls know that this was the beginning of the end for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the Baby shower Haley was waiting for Brooke to get there; she put on her earrings and stepped into the living room. Noticing that her husband had not moved in hours and was still watching the basketball game upset her. He was no where near ready.

"Nathan Scott!" She sternly yelled.

"What?" He said not looking up.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Babe, why do I need to get ready, it's just a party with our friends."

"Everyone will be dressed up and this party is for us. Get up and put on something nice." She said, he stood up and not taking his eyes off the TV kissed her on the cheek and went to the bedroom. She heard the TV in there turn on. He didn't bother arguing because he knew that she was hormonal and would never back down.

"Hey!" Brooke said coming in without knocking. She spun around for Haley to see.

"I love that dress!" Brooke had designed both hers and Haley's dresses for the party. It was the new Bros over Hoes maternity line, and it was fabulous. "But not as much as I love mine." Both sundresses made it seem as if neither girls were pregnant, but the glow that they were carrying made it obvious.

"Yea well that's why you got that one." She helped herself to a box of cookies that were lying out, and sat on the couch with Haley. "So what are we waiting for?"

"My lazy ass husband. I don't know what we're gonna do when he realizes that the baby has to come before the basketball games on TV."

"He's never going to realize that." Brooke said rubbing her tummy.

"Are you ever gonna tell Ethan that he is the father?" Haley asked. Ethan was the college guy that Brooke slept with, but in fact he was not in college at all.

"I talked to him yesterday and he is not in college anymore."

"Really?" Haley said rather excitedly, "This is great, now you can tell him and he will help you raise Tyler."

"No, I can't. His sister lost her baby and his family has taken it really hard. He dropped out so he could spend more time with them."

"So what is he doing?"

"He is working as an EMT."

"Wow, a college drop-out?"

"Yea, that's what I thought too." Just then Nathan came in dressed in a suit. He looked grown up and handsome. Haley stood and kissed him deeply, causing Brooke to make noises.

They rode to the party together, and stepping into a decorated Café was exciting. The guest list included most of the school, along with Deb and Dan Scott, Karen and Keith Scott, Brooke's parents who flew all the way from California, and Haley's parents. Karen was about 5 months along in her own pregnancy, and was happy to throw this party for the girls. Presents were everywhere, girl stuff for Haley, and boy stuff for Brooke. The shower went by quickly with the women playing games and eating, while the guys talked sports and ate. The friends and families loaded the two girls up with everything you could imagine. It was a wonderful shower, but then people began to clear out and the parents started to pitch in with the cleaning.

"Everyone is going to Peyton's to hang out, are you too tired or would you like to go?" Nathan asked Haley once the party was over.

"Sure lets go for a little while." She, Brooke, and Nathan jumped in the car and headed towards Peyton's place. Everyone was there when they got to her house. The living room was full with Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Tim, Bevin, and Skillz. All of the groups closest friends.

"Brooke, when are you gonna tell us who your baby's daddy is?" Rachel asked. She had been trying to find out since the day Brooke told everyone she was pregnant. "I'm not. Tyler isn't going to know his father."

"Yes he will," Lucas said. Everyone looked at him puzzled, "I'm going to be like a father to him. Just like Keith was like a father to me." Brooke grinned and squeezed Lucas' hand.

"He's going to love that." She said.

"Well I hope there is enough of that great uncle inside to share with Laura." Haley said smiling.

"Plenty." He replied. "I mean Tyler has to have two wonderful uncles because someone has to teach him how to play basketball." Both he and Nathan gave each other a high five and laughed.

"Well Laura has to have me so she knows how to dress. No ponchos for that girl." Brooke said causing everyone to break out laughing.

"Hey!" Haley said, "Fine I'll just make sure that they are the smartest children, and then try to get them to start a band."

"Well I better be around so that they will at least know what good music is." Peyton announced.

"Looks like your children will have a lot of aunts and uncles to keep them busy." Jake said smiling.

"Yea, they will be loved." Brooke said.

"They have to get their Tim Time!" Tim said.

"Oh no!" Both girls said unanimously, and everyone else laughed.

A little later all the guys left to play basketball and it was just Haley, Peyton, and Brooke hanging out.

"Do you guys think that it is wrong for me to keep this secret?" Brooke asked when the girls got silent. Peyton was the first to answer.

"I'm not in your position, but I couldn't imagine not telling him. I mean both of them have the right to know each other."

"Brooke, its like this, he can find out know or when Tyler is 18." Haley announced.

"You know I'm getting a little tired, can you take me home?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Sure." They said goodbye to Peyton and left the house, once in the car Brooke turned to Haley.

"I lied Haley. I want to tell Ethan that I'm pregnant. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Brooke dialed his number and found out that he was at the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan lived a few towns over, but because it was such a small area they all shared the same hospital. When the girls got there they found Ethan almost right away. He was a good looking guy, tall, dark hair, and deep mesmerizing eyes. Brooke and he hugged briefly; you could tell the shock on his face when he noticed that she was pregnant.

"Surprise!" She said, he was still speechless. A moment later he spoke up.

"It can't be mine."

"Oh but it is." She responded.

"We were only together once."

"Yup."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well you didn't use a condom, and I wasn't on birth control."

"What?" He collapsed in a nearby chair. "How far along?"

"Seven months."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"Well I was debating whether or not to."

"Really?" He glanced at Haley for the first time.

"Ethan this is Haley Scott." Brooke introduced them.

"Nathan's wife." He stated.

"Yea, how'd ya know?" Haley asked.

"Rumors went around everywhere. The star basketball player and his tutor got married." Haley smiled and he turned back to Brooke. "I can't deal with this right now."

"I know, I just thought that you would have liked to know." Brooke said rather taken back.

"I'm not in the position to be a father, or anything to that baby. I'm sorry, but you can't do this to me." He walked away without another word. Haley and Brooke slowly left the hospital and made their way to the car.

Back in the hospital Ethan was still stunned about the news that his one night stand would have such consequences. He rode the elevator to the 13th floor. The pediatrics ward. The nurse behind the counter smiled and winked at him, she had been flirting with him since the day he started working for the hospital.

"Hey Kelly," Ethan said smoothly.

"Hi."

"Listen I have a huge favor to ask you."

"What's that?" She said stopping all her work.

"I would love to take you out to dinner, but there is something else."

"Yes to the dinner, and probably a yes to whatever your about to ask me to do."

"I need you to find out if Brooke Davis' doctor is at this hospital and if she has ever had the DNA ran on her child." She quickly hit a few buttons and up popped his answer.

"She is being seen here, and we do have the boy's DNA but a match has never been ran." She smiled.

"Can you run it against mine?" Her face was puzzled, "And Lucas Scott's."

"Sure just give me a few hours." She said still looking puzzled. He kissed her hand and he left her to her work.

Hours seemed to turn into days, which seemed to turn into years, but he finally got that page. Kelly was checking patients into the office when he approached her. She silently handed him a large sealed envelope. She hadn't seen the results.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." She waved bye, and he stepped into an abandoned room down the hallway. Quietly he opened the envelope and in big letters it read: 100 MATCH. HE lost his breath for a moment, but then read the name at the top: Lucas Scott. He flipped to the next page, and it read: NO MATCH. He breathed a sigh of relief, but wasn't sure what he would do with this information.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, I'm going to work ok?" Nathan said as he finished getting ready for work. It was summer, and they were due to start at the local university in the fall. Nathan didn't feel like it was the right time to leave Tree Hill with a baby on the way and all of their family and friends in this area. Plus he would play for the basketball team and hopefully he would be scouted to play for the NBA. Haley loved the idea of having help around, so it didn't upset her.

"Do you need anything before I go?" She was 8 months and looked like she was ready to have the baby.

"No, Brooke is going to coming over and we are just gonna hang out. Love you." They kissed and he was out of the door. After about 20 minuets Brooke waddled through the door.

"What's up?" Brooke said sitting next to her.

"I'm miserable." Haley announced.

"I know, this really sucks." They watch a little bit of TV, but then the pain hit her.

"OUCH!" Haley yelled out of nowhere. Brooke quickly sprung to her aid.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby, something's wrong." Haley cried out. Brooke stood her up and tried to help her to the door.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Once in the car, Haley cried out in pain again. Brooke glanced down and saw blood on her car seat.

"Hurry!" She pressed the gas petal a little harder, but she didn't notice the car that was swerving in front of her. Haley cried out again and Brooke looked down at her, briefly taking her eyes off the road. But it was a moment too long, because the swerving car plowed into the front of the girl's car and pushed their car in the woods.

Brooke finally came too, and looked at Haley to make sure she was ok. Haley was unconscious, and Brooke felt wet. She looked down and saw that her water broke, she dialed the only person she thought could help them in this situation, Ethan.

"I'll be right there, do not move." The more blood Brooke saw the more she cried out for help, Laura had to be ok. She had to be born happy and healthy. It seemed like eternity before Brooke heard the helicopter.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Ethan was alone and he ran to her first.

"Yea nothing is broken, but Haley is bleeding badly. The baby hasn't even been born yet. It's too early, for both of us." Brooke panicked.

"Ok, I want you to clam down. I have to deliver Haley's baby first and then I can get to work on yours." He put gloves on his hands and reached as far as he could. "At least she is dilated." He pulled a bloody crying baby from Haley and placed her into one of the incubators he had brought. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Laura crying. She laid back and the Ethan was at her side.

"Ok Brooke I want you to push really hard for me." She did as she was told and within the hour her baby boy was being placed into her hands. She smiled down at him and Ethan took him and placed him inside the other incubator that was lying there. "This is going to hurt a little." He said as he stuck a needle into her arm.

"What are you giving me?" She asked faintly.

"It'll make you rest."

"But I want to hold Tyler…" She passed out before she could finish the sentence. He immediately picked up his phone and dialed an all too familiar phone number.

"Hey Ethan?" The woman said.

"Hey. Listen were you serious about finding a kid."

"Yea, Steven said he would divorce me if I had an abortion."

"But you had a miscarriage."

"I know, but I want a child to give him. Please help me."

"Ok, I have two women here who are passed out and both just delivered children."

"Is there a girl?" She said quietly.

"Yes. She will actually be easier to say that she died."

"Where can I meet you?" He gave her the directions to where they were, and began to make the scene look like a helicopter crash. He broke the windshield, and threw braches all over it. She made sure and put dents all over it. Once satisfied with his work he hid the baby boy off to the side and checked on the girls.

"Tyler…" Brooke began to stir, so he gave her another shot.

"He's going to be fine." Ethan soothed her. The woman pulled up and found Ethan. The pointed to the incubator and told her that she was a healthy baby girl. The woman reached out and hugged him and took off with the little girl.

The next thing to do was to call over the radio, "Help, Help! I've gone down and I have two girls and one baby." He heard someone pick it up and he hit himself over the head.

Ethan woke up in the hospital surrounded by people, police officers, doctors, and his parents. Once he answered the questions and the officers left the room, Lucas, Nathan, and Dan Scott all stepped through the door.

"Why was there only one baby?" Nathan practically yelled at him.

"One died in the crash."

"If you killed my granddaughter I'm going to kill you right here!" Dan whispered at him. Ethan swallowed hard.

"You didn't have a daughter, it was a little boy." He said before he could stop himself. "Brooke's child was the one lost."

"How can you be sure?" Lucas, the voice of reason, asked.

"If you don't believe me, do a DNA test on Nathan and the baby. Neither girl even has to know." Ethan said knowing that the results would be a match. "Brooke told me a few days ago that I was her baby's father. So take my DNA also." Lucas' mouth dropped.

"How can we believe that?"

"I tried like hell to save my son, but he was lost." Ethan seemed to be genuine, but the men were still unsure. They went ahead with the test on Nathan and Ethan.

Brooke woke up with Lucas by her side. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were in an accident." Lucas said quietly. "I have a question to ask you."

"Ok." She said weakly.

"Is Ethan the father of your baby?"

"Yes." She said. He knew that the DNA results would show the true identity of the little boy. "Is Tyler ok?" She said touching her stomach.

"Go to sleep. We can talk about it when you wake up." She nodded and closed her eyes. He left the room without knowing what to do. He saw a grief ridden Nathan sitting on a chair staring into space. "Brooke woke up, and Ethan is Tyler's dad."

"So this guy might be telling the truth?" Nathan said hopeful. Lucas just nodded. Haley was still in critical condition and Nathan felt like her baby was the only thing that would bring her through this.

A few hours passed before the Doctor came to the Scott's with the DNA results for the baby. Nathan was a match and Ethan was not.


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review…let me know if you like where this story is headed. I still have a lot more waiting but I want to know what you guys think.

Oh yea……It is not Brathan (If you saw the other chapter you would have seen that it is Lucas and Brooke's son)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haley had still not woken up, but Brooke had. She wanted answers, and Peyton and Lucas knew that she would be devastated when she was told.

"Peyton, please, no one will tell me anything and the doctor hasn't been in here."

"Brooke something terrible has happened." Peyton said sadly.

"What do you remember?" Lucas gently asked. She swallowed hard.

"Not much. I remember the car accident and Calling Ethan, but nothing else."

"Ethan delivered both babies, but when he tried to fly you back…"

"Oh God…" Brooke whispered.

"The engine failed and one of the babies…"

"NO!!!" She cried out, feeling the pain of both babies. "Tyler!"

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Peyton hugged Brooke and Lucas stood frozen. How would she ever get through this pain? What could he do?

"What about Laura and Haley?" Brooke asked through her sobbing.

"Haley is still unconscious and in critical condition, and Laura is actually a boy."

"How…" Brooke stammered.

"I guess her instincts were wrong." Peyton said.

"But what if…" Lucas knew her hopes were binging brought back up and had to stop them.

"We did a DNA Test and Nathan's matches the boy."

"My baby is not lost, he can't be gone. He was just here; I was supposed to protect him." Peyton tried calming Brooke down, while Lucas left the room. He couldn't bear to see her in so much pain.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Son? How are you doing?" Dan Scott asked as he stepped into the nursery. Nathan was rocking the baby to sleep and praying for his wife.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't make it." He spoke truthfully to his father.

"Me neither son. Haley is a wonderful person and she deserves to get to see her son binging raised." He said touching the little boys face. Tears fell from Nathan's eyes and he tried to control himself.

"I hate this dad. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days for me but instead my wife is in critical condition, and our best friend just lost her son. How am I supposed to rejoice for this child when all I can think of are the bad things going on." Nathan stood and handed the boy to Dan, and said, "I've got to get back to Hales, will you finish feeding him?"

"Sure son, no problem." Dan looked around the nursery and saw that no one was there. He took a q-tip out of his pocket and quickly put it in the baby's mouth and then put it into a zip lock baggy. Dan Scott wanted a DNA test of his own ran, there was a possibility that this boy is actually Brooke's and he needed to know the truth. He didn't trust Ethan at all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucas was unable to grasp all of this. He went to Haley's room and saw Nathan inside talking to her. He quietly stepped in.

"Your son is amazing." Lucas said.

"I know. How can he already hold so many people's hearts?"

"She does too."

"What if Haley never meets him?"

"She's going to wake up and fall in love with him all over again." Lucas reasoned. Nathan picked up her hand and raised it to his face. Whispering to her, "Wake up, our son needs you." She lay so still, not moving or reacting to sounds or touching. Lucas went to the nursery and saw Dan holding his nephew.

"I think we should take her into Haley's room and maybe she will feel him." Lucas said.

"That might work." Dan said agreeing, "But I'll let you take him because I have something I have to take care of." Dan left the nursery without another word.

"I know what your up to." A voice behind Dan said. He turned around and saw Keith.

"What's that?" He said stopping for Keith to catch up. Dan and Keith had mended their relationship, and were closer than ever.

"You're gonna run another DNA test." Keith said.

"So?"

"Do you think that is smart? I mean what if he turns out to be Brooke's then what? Your son and daughter-in-law lost their baby."

"I want to know."

"Always so self-fish." Keith said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**To clear some things up… the DNA matches Nathan because Lucas and he are brothers…it didn't say that it was 100. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Also this story is meant for you to get angry with them, I didn't want to do a love story…but it might turn out that way, just read and see what I have in store. And Please Keep reviewing so I know where I should go with this.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"BROOKE WATCH OUT!!" Haley screamed out of nowhere. Nathan jumped out of the sleep he was getting. He gently shook her and she looked up at him. He was there her safety, her love.

"Hales, it was a dream."

"No it wasn't, we got into a car wreck." She seemed upset and torn up, but that was suspected.

"Your ok, everything is ok." She immediately touched her belly and took in a deep breath. "Our son made it."

"Son?" Nathan picked up the boy from his crib and showed her.

"Yea, we had a boy." She smiled at him, the happiest she had been in a while.

"Brooke?"

"She is fine, but Haley something else happened." She just looked at him, seeming like she knew what was next. "She lost Tyler." Tears fell from her eyes, she sobbed for the lost boy and her best friend.

"No, I have to see her." Haley said. "This is so unfair, why Brooke?" Nathan tried to sooth her, but she was really upset.

"I know. She deserves the best, so do you." Lucas stepped into the room. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He said, "You gave us a scare Hales."

"How's Brooke?"

"She's upset, but I think she'll make it through."

"I need to see her. She needs support."

"No, you need rest, and she has Peyton." Nathan said firmly. She nodded agreeing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mayor Scott, here are the results you asked for." The nurse handed him the DNA test.

"And this is between us?" Dan asked her.

"Of Course." She said as he handed her $200. Keith and Dan walked to a corner, and Dan opened the folder.

"SO?" Keith asked impatiently.

"Hold on, you didn't even want to know, so what's the rush?" Dan told him.

"Just tell me."

"He's Brooke's."

"That makes no sense. I mean how could Nathan's…" Keith was cut off by Dan.

"Unless he had an affair or one night stand. It's the only explanation." Dan said. He needed one more test run, and he needed to talk to his son. But this time Keith wouldn't be involved.

"How could he do that to Haley? Hell what am I saying, you're his father."

"If I remember correctly his mother is the cheating whore." Dan said. "I'm going to talk to my son."

"Right, that's a great idea…"

"Alone." He and Dan headed towards Haley's room, and saw that she was awake. Stepping inside she looked over at us.

"And this is your grandfather, and great uncle Keith. They are going to love you so much." Dan kissed the top of her head and Keith did the same. Deb and Karen were in the room also.

"I'm so glad you're awake Haley, but can I steal your husband for a few moments?" Dan asked.

"Not now dad." Nathan replied.

"It's important." Finally Nathan agreed and stepped out with his father, who led him into an abandoned room.

"I have to ask you something, and I need the truth." Dan started.

"Fine."

"Are you, or have you ever slept with Brooke?" He could tell the shock that passed over Nathan's face.

"What? You took me out of my wife and son's hospital room to ask me that ridiculous question?" He tried to walk away.

"I have to know."

"NO! I would never cheat on Haley. What would make you think that?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing…"

"Give me a break dad. Tell me."

"No." Nathan grabbed the folder out of his father's hands and looked inside. It fell from his lifeless hands. The anger on his face turned into shock, which turned in sadness.

"This can't be…"

"It's true."

"How…"

"Did the DNA match yours?" Dan finished Nathan's sentence for him, "I don't know."

"Lucas…"

"That's what I thought."

"This is going to break Haley's heart. She'll never recover."

"You don't have to tell her."

"But how do I raise my brother's son?" Dan pulled him into the hallway and pointed towards his family. Haley was staring lovingly down at her son, or rather Brooke's son.

"Look. Do you want to be responsible for hurting her?"

"No, but…"

"Just talk to her, at least warn her before you make any final choices." Dan tried to reason with him.

"Your right…" He said as he stepped into the room.

"Good daddy's back, we missed you." Haley said smiling from the baby to her husband and back.

"I missed you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SO did you ask him?" Keith asked Dan as they were leaving for the night.

"Yea."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it was a mistake and he was weak."

"SO he did it? That must have been why Brooke never announced the father of her baby."

"Yup, looks that way."

"Does he know its Brooke's?"

"No, and we aren't going to tell him." Dan said driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shh, don't wake daddy. He hasn't gotten much sleep?" Haley said to her son. She was rocking him, but he was still crying. She noticed Nathan beginning to stir and then saw his eyes open. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, he just won't stop crying." She apologized to him. He walked up and smiled down at the two.

"Don't ever be sorry. I love you and I love him." He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Haley's heart was going to break, but could he raise his brother's and best friends son?

"What should we name him? I like Jonathan." Haley said.

"Me too." He could barely speak.

"Jonathan Tyler Scott." He stopped crying when she said it.

"Perfect."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This can't be possible." Brooke said waking up another day without her child. She was still in shock.

"What can I do for you?" Peyton asked. She hadn't left the hospital since Brooke had been told.

"You can give me my son back." She said sharply, and then, "Can I go see Haley?"

"Do you think your ready for that?" Peyton said knowing that their son was with them.

"I want to see her, and my nephew." She said stepping out of bed. Peyton helped her down to Haley's room. "I want to go alone." Peyton agreed and walked the other way. Brooke knocked on the door, and heard his crying voice. She saw Haley's son and smiled. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Exactly what she would want her boy to look like.

"Brooke, I'm…"

"Stop Haley. He's beautiful."

"Yea, and he just won't stop crying." Haley responded. Brooke reached out for the boy, and Haley graciously gave him to her. She kissed his forehead and he stopped crying.

"What's his name?"

"Well I wanted to check with you, but we were thinking Jonathan Tyler Scott." Tears fell from Brooke's eyes. And she nodded at her best friend.

"That would be a good name." She placed him gently into his crib and lay down next to Haley. "What am I going to do?" She asked helplessly. Haley wrapped her arms around her.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Me too." Nathan glanced around uncomfortably, and then stepped outside. He slid to the ground and began crying for the child that he lost, and crying for his wife who would soon have her heart ripped out of her chest. He felt a hand gently touching his shoulder. Looking up he saw his father standing there.

"Lets go for a drive." Without saying a word he walked with his father outside, and got into his vehicle.

"I have to do it."

"No, you don't."

"It's not fair to Brooke, or Lucas."

"It's not fair to that child to take him out of a happy family."

"What? Your making no sense, Dad, it's wrong!"

"What is best for that child? Growing up in a happy family with a great aunt and uncle. Or growing up in a broken home, with a single mother. Who has nothing?"

"It's wrong."

"But Ethan did it, not you. As far as you know that is your son."

"Dad…"

"No hear me out, the only people who know the truth are Ethan, me, you, and Keith."

"Keith?"

"Leave him to me. Be the best father you can be to that boy. Have you named him?"

"Jonathan."

"He's going to be a great child."

"I can't do it."

"Do it for Haley."

"She would want me to tell the truth."

"Really? She wants you to make her world crumble around her?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Be a father."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt until she gets out of the hospital."

"Good, wait and tell her once your home and she can grieve in private." Nathan and Dan pulled back up in front of the hospital and Nathan got out of the car. She would be home in a couple of days and she would tell her then. They would get through this together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Scott, he will see you now." The receptionist said to Lucas. She smiled at her as she showed him into the office. The man behind the desk shook Lucas' hand and smiled.

"What can we do for you today?" The man asked.

"Well, there was an accident, and my best friends child was lost."

"Wow, was that the one in the papers? Brooke Davis' son?"

"Yea. Well the pilot is a really shady guy and I want to know the truth."

"You think that there is something he is hiding?"

"Yes."

"Well give me all the information that you can and I'll see what I can dig up." Lucas shook his hand and left the office, somewhat satisfied. He would find out the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

"I wanted to come to your room the second I found out, but they wouldn't let me." Haley explained to her friend.

"I know, Peyton told me something a few minuets ago."

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Come on Brooke, you have to now!" Brooke loved teasing Haley with gossip.

"She is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yea, her and Jake." Brooke said with a far look in her eyes.

"Wow! I can't believe it. Where they trying?"

"No, it was like the rest of us a blessing." Brooke said smiling.

"I can't believe it." Haley and Brooke continued talking until Haley fell asleep. Brooke quietly stood and left a not on Haley's dresser. She looked down at Jonathan, smiled and kissed his head, and with one more look at her best friend sound asleep she left the room. Peyton wasn't waiting for her in the hallway or in her hospital room. She was glad for this. Her cell rang when she was back in her room, it read _Broody_, and she clicked ignore. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted a change. She needed a change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley woke up to the sound of rocking. She looked around the room and saw Nathan rocking Jonathan while Lucas watched. A smile formed on her mouth.

"How are my three favorite men?" She said. Nathan and Lucas smiled.

"We're great, now that you're awake." Nathan said walking over and kissing her.

"Where'd Brooke go?" Haley said remembering she was there when she had first fallen asleep.

"She was gone when we got here. She left you a note." Lucas replied handing Haley the note.

"Is she in her room?" Haley asked looking down at the handwritten letter.

"The nurse said she checked out, and she won't answer her cell. I've called it 4 times." Lucas said. Nathan's worried expression crossed over his face.

"That's strange she didn't say anything to me about it." Haley smiled and opened the letter.

**_Hey Tutor Girl!!_**

_**First of all I wanted to tell you that I love my nephew, he is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. His head of dark hair and bright blue eyes are amazing. I don't want you to worry, I know you are right now, but don't. I'm fine. Or at least I will be. Please be a happy family, I want to see you years from now and you have four kids, and a white picket fence. Well I guess you have realized that I'm leaving town. A few months ago I submitted an application for an internship with Danna Karen. I got it, but I never thought that I would take it, because of Tyler, and now well there is no reason I shouldn't go. And to make it better, it's in California, and they are giving me my own line once the internship is up. They loved my clothes that much! Ok worry wart, I won't be alone, I'm going to be living with my parents and then hopefully, cross your fingers, I can move out on my own.**_

_**You are my best friend and always will be, but I get envious every time I see your happy family. It's want I want, and I can't be that way towards you, my best friend. I want to be happy for you. I want to be a good friend to you, but I can't if every time I look at you and Jonathan I cry inside. Please don't call me, I won't take the calls. And I know what you are thinking, don't have Peyton or Lucas call me either. I was able to look past the betrayal from them, but I was never able to get over it. You know, probably as well as I do, I masked the hurt and pain it causes me to see them. I was so happy for my son that I never thought about the pain they caused me. Tell them this; I need them to know why. Eventually I will have my life back together and I will have forgiven them, and will contact them. Just as soon I will have worked through this pain and be able to be a great best friend. I love you with all of my heart, and you better take care of that family.**_

_**Love: Brooke!!**_

Tears were falling from her eyes before the end of the letter. "She's gone." Haley choked out.

"Well, duh we just told you that." Lucas said smiling.

"No, you ass, she's moved. She doesn't want me to call her either."

"No way. I'll call her." Lucas picked up his phone again.

"Stop! She won't take your calls either, or Peyton's. She hasn't gotten over what you guys did to her." Haley said shoving the letter in his direction. She crawled in bed and sobbed for her best friend. All the emotions from the past few days surged through her and she let it out. ****

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whoa! Excuse me," Brooke said to a blonde woman holding a baby. She was shoving her way through the crowded airport without watching where she was going.

"Sorry." She called back breathlessly, as she ran past her. Brooke shook her head and continued down the walkway. She made it to her way to the terminal and plopped down in a seat. She was exhausted, but at least she had hired a moving company to pack up her life in Tree Hill and move her to California. She smiled thinking about the beach and her new job, and then frowned thinking about what she could have had here in Tree Hill.

"Wow, that must be some day dream," She looked over at the deep voice that had started talking to her. She smiled at the tall dark haired man seated next to her. He was breath taking, and she never said that about anyone.

"Why would you say that?" She said batting her eyelashes. Then she stopped, what was she doing? She couldn't lose herself in this guy, like she always did with her healing.

"Well the grin and then the frown. So where are you headed?" He asked winking.

"California, I have an internship for Danna Karen in LA."

"Wow! That's great."

"Yea, it is." She said patting herself on the back. "What about you?"

"Well I'm headed to LA as well. My wife and I just got a divorce, and she is supposed to be giving me my daughter. I got full custody. I'm meeting her here now." Brooke looked at him strangely. "And I gave you way too much information huh?" They both laughed, and the same blonde woman from before stepped in front of him.

"Figures. Is this the tramp?" The woman said.

"Hey!" Brooke replied.

"There is no other woman!" He said exasperated.

"Well Ethan told me that there was another woman." She told him. "Elizabeth was just changed and fed, I can't believe that you are taking her all the way to California. What about me?" She asked him. Brooke felt uneasy listening but she couldn't help it after hearing the name Ethan. Was it her Ethan? The two looked kind of similar, but no it couldn't be.

"Your brother makes up lies, and you know I have a great job opportunity. Plus you're lucky I'm even letting you have some visitations. The judge said I could decide." He reached for his daughter, and she helplessly gave it to him. "I'll call you when we land." She cried as she was walking away. Brooke glanced at the baby in his arms.

"She can't be more than a few days old." Brooke commented.

"10 to be exact."

"Wow, and your taking her from her mother?"

"It's not like that. My ex-wife and I had a ton of problems, and she put my daughter in danger. Five days ago she left Elizabeth alone in a car while she went inside the store, for an hour."

"That's horrible, but it sounds like a mother I know. I guess its best that you take her away." The plane began to board.

"Look this might be a little forward, but can I get your number? I need a friend once I get there." He said confidently.

"Of course." She happily gave him her number, and they continued to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please fasten your seat belts as we make our final decent into LA," The flight attendant announced over the intercom. Brooke smiled over at Elizabeth, who laughed in response.

"Did you hear that?" He said surprised, and Brooke nodded. "That's the first time she's ever laughed. She must approve of you."

"So we have been talking nonstop on this flight, yet I still don't know your name. I'm Brooke Davis."

"It's great to meet you Brooke, I'm Steven Bordeaux." They shook hands; it was good to meet someone who didn't know her secrets.

"Tell me about yourself Steven."

"Well, I'm an NBA scout."

"No Way!" She said shocked.

"Yea, I just got a job with the Lakers."

"Really?"

"Yea, I met Kelly while I was scouting for the Knick. I was seeing a guy at Duke play, and we met."

"Tell me the story, I mean if it isn't too hard."

"No, it's fine. We were over when we began, you know? Poison for each other."

"I know about that."

"So I met her at Duke and we fell in love, and tried the whole long distance thing, but obviously that didn't work. SO I made the step and moved to North Carolina for her. I still worked for the Knick for a while but then I quit, and didn't work for a while. She would never make the move for me to get the job I wanted."

"That's not fair."

"I know, I was about to divorce her when she told me she was pregnant. Then she told me that she was going to have an abortion, but I told her that I would defiantly divorce her if she did that. I was traveling looking for a job, and one night she called me crying saying that she was sorry there was nothing that she could do, she had lost the baby. Is this too much? I tend to give too much information."

"No, not at all, please go on."

"Well I told her that she shouldn't lie if she had an abortion then just say it. She swore up and down that she didn't. Then she told me that she just wanted to see my reaction and that she was still having the baby. They she gave birth to Elizabeth."

"Were you there?"

"No, I was on the road and they were out of the hospital by the time I got back. I stayed with her for 2 days before things went back to the bad, and I was driven to divorce. When I found out about the car incident that was the last straw. I got the offer here and was convinced that judges would grant me custody, which they did."

"Wow, that must have been a hard nine months. Never knowing what she was going to do."

"Yea, but now I have my baby." They both looked down at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Nathan opened the apartment door the sing read 'Welcome Home Mommy!!' Haley smiled brightly, she was home and she had her son. She just wished that Brooke could be there with her own child. She had to stop thinking that way. She was determined that she would be happy and not think about the bad things that had recently happened. Jonathan would have a happy childhood and that's all that mattered.

"I love it," She said when she noticed Nathan's expectant face, which broke into a smile.

"Thinking about Brooke?" He asked reading her mind, and she nodded.

"But I'm going to stop. She'll come back when she's ready," Haley said optimistically.

"Yes she will." Nathan kissed Haley and prayed that she would come back soon, but for now he would have to keep this secret.

"Hales she won't answer. I've tried several times this week." Lucas said coming through the door behind her, looking worried.

"I've called a couple of times out of habit, but stop worrying Luc. She is fine, and she'll come back."

"She's never coming back," Peyton said being followed by Jake. "She is going to find great new friends who would never hurt her and she will never want to see us again."

"Speak for yourself," Haley said.

"Hales!" Nathan called.

"What? I never hurt her, and you never hurt her. She'll want us around sooner or later."

"Thanks," Lucas said sadly.

"What?"

"No your right. I should have fought harder." Lucas said full of regret.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the plane landed, Steven and Elizabeth went one way while Brooke went the other. He called a few days after settling in and asked her on a date. Brooke was excited to see him again, and he took her to the nicest restaurant.

"So tell me about yourself," He said after their orders were taken.

"Okay…"

"Come on I spilled my secrets." He said winking.

"Well, I'm not sure we are ready for my deep secrets," She said laughing, "So let's start with me. I'm trying to be different person than I was back in Tree Hill."

"Why?"

"Well for starters I was the President of my High School, the captain of the Cheerleaders, and all around social butterfly. I'm ready to grow up and find maturity."

"It sounds like your mature."

"Plus, now that I'm dating an older man, I have to get out of my High School mentality." She laughed and he took her hand.

"I like you Brooke Davis."

"I like you too, Steven Bordeaux."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"Me too, me too."


	10. Chapter 10

_'Take a deep breath and walk in there and tell her the truth, she deserves to know.' _Nathan coached himself. He was pacing outside the closed Cafe trying to convince himself that the truth was the best thing to do now. He stepped inside and noticed his wife playing with Jonathan, it was the picture of a happy family. But he knew they weren't.

"Thank goodness your here! Please hold him while I try to finish cleaning up." She handed a fussy 3 month over to him, and walked behind the counter. "So how was your day?"

"It was alright. School and practice and work. I missed you guys."

"Oh we missed you too." The bell above the door rang, and in walked Lucas. "Lucas, I need a huge favor."

"What's that?" He took Jon from Nathan and began talking baby talk to him.

"I need you to be an amazing uncle and watch him tonight." Haley said quickly. Lucas smiled brightly, and agreed. "Thank goodness, I have not had a night alone with my husband in 3 months." She threw the towel on the counter and pulled Nathan outside, after giving Lucas everything he needed.

Once back at their apartment, Nathan was coaching himself again. "Come on babe, lets lay down." Haley said pulling him to the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Would you rather have a seemingly happy life, but be living a lie, or would you rather know the truth but have your heart ripped out?" He closed his eyes waiting for her response.

"What kind of question is that? I guess it depends really, but the truth is always the best right?"

"I'm going to say this fast, to get it over with..."

"Nate, just tell me."

"Jonathan is Brooke's son."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dinner was great Steven," Brooke said as he dropped her off. He nodded, grinning his perfectly straight teeth. She had yet to find a fault, except that he was seven years older than her. This had been their thrid official date, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" She asked him.

"Yup, movies at my place."

"With Beth." They both grinned knowing how attached the two girls had become. She leaned in, as did he, but they both backed away chickening out. They hugged instead, the anticipation was too much for her to bear. She quickly steped out of the car and watched him drive away.


	11. Chapter 11

Haley stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Nathan, confused, followed her. "Hale's did you hear me?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Haley spit out angrily.

"Huh?"

"What would make you say something so sick? That is our son!" She yelled at him.

"No, it's Brooke's son." He grabbed her hand but she pushed him as hard as she could.

"You are sick! Get away from me." Angry tears fell from her once smiling face. She tried to push past him, but he blocked her in the bathroom.

"Listen to me..." He began.

"No! Your wrong, you have to be wrong." She cut him off still screaming.

"I wish I was." He tried to pull her close but she refused. "Lucas is his father."

"That's Ridiculous! Ethan was Tyler's father."

"That is what Brooke thought, that is why the DNA mathced some of mine." She sunk to the floor sobbing and heaving, she just couldn't catch her breath.

"No!" He put his arms around her and held her tight, "How..."

"Dan ran DNA tests of his own and told me the results."

"Dan's lieing, he has to be..."

"He's not."

"Yes, Nathan he is. It makes since, he has never wanted us together much less with a kid. He is trying to hurt us."

"Keith was with him for the tests," The flicker of hope that she was getting blew out, and the sobbing came agian.

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you known?"

"Just a little while."

"Nathan Scott!! You just told me that our child was dead and I want to know how long have you been moarning?" She demanded whiping tears from her eyes.

"A couple of days before Brooke left."

"WHAT!?" She looked in his eyes stunned. "Your telling me that my best friend moarned the loss of her child and went across the country and you could have stopped her?"

"Well..."

"Not only that but you let me get attached to that boy, just to sit here and rip him from my arms?"

"It wasn't..."

"I'm leaving." Without another word she stood and left her husband behind.

Once she was in her car she dialed a familiar number, it rang twice before the voice mail picked up. "Hey you've reached Brooke, the right girl at the wrong time. Leave me a message and I'll try to call you back!"

"Shit Brooke, just answer already!" She yelled into the message. She decided that it would be a good idea to call her parents house. After calling information and finding out that the house was listed, she called them.

"Hello, Davis' Residents," a bright voice answered.

"Mrs. Davis? It's Haley James Scott, Brooke's best friend."

"Yes, hello dear, it's great to hear from you."

"I really need to talk to Brooke." Haley didn't want to tell Mrs. Davis about the mixup, Brooke should hear it first.

"I'm sorry but she is out right now."

"Please give her a message and tell her that it is an emergancy and she needs to call me ASAP."

"No problem,. but don't be too hopeful, Lucas has been calling for months."

"THis is really serious."

"I'll tell her, bye dear!" She hung up the phone without another word. Haley found that she drove to Lucas' house. '_Breath Haley, take it one step at a time'_. She coached herself. Her phone rang and she prayed that it would be Brooke, but instead it was Nathan.

"What?" She angrily said into the phone.

"I'm worried..."

"Don't be."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm decided to go to the movies, what in the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm fixing this problem that is out of hand."

"You don't have to do it by yourself."

"Well, Nathan, I wouldn't have to do it at all if you hadn't let it get so out of hand!" Haley said and without remorse she hung up on him.

Her phone rang again, but she ignored it and turned her phone off. Nathan would continue calling until he broke her, and she wasn't letting that happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok a lot happens in this chapter, and I am trying to mix it up a little…..I have the next like five chapters ready to go, so please reiview! I hope you guys enjoy. **

She slowly walked to Lucas' door and quietly knocked. The door swung open fast and behind it stood Keith holding Jonathan. The tears came immediately. Keith shushed her and ushered her inside.

"Where's Luc?" She whaled.

"He had to go to the store. What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly. She shook her head refusing to speak. "Come on, talk to me. It looks like you need to talk."

"It's bad, but you already know that you ass," She yelled at him.

"What?" His face puzzled.

"My Jonathan is really Brooke's Jonathan." His face turned into shock.

"Nathan told you about the affair?"

"What!?"

"Brooke and Nathan's one night stand."

"He's not…"

"Haley, don't take it out on the baby. Neither Brooke nor Nathan wanted to hurt you." He continued while she just stared back. "They want…"

"Listen to me!" She yelled, getting his attention. "I don't know if they did or didn't sleep together, but Jonathan is Lucas' child."

"What?!" Yelled Karen who had come in just to hear the last part. "You and Lucas? Haley what about Nathan?"

"Karen this baby is Brooke's and Lucas' son. Keith, Dan and Nathan have all known."

"Keith! You kept my son from his son."

"No, Dan told me that Nathan had a one night stand with Brooke."

"Yea, like that's real believable," Haley spit out.

"It doesn't matter. Brooke was mourning the loss of her son and he is right here." Karen lectured Keith.

"Sure, but Haley would have been a great mother…"

"Your no better than Dan."

"Karen…"

"Save it! I could spit fire I'm so mad right now. Maybe you should stay somewhere else for a while."

"You're kicking me out?" His face filled with shock.

"Go stay with Nathan, I'm sure he'll be alone too."

"For more than a couple of days!" Haley said reaching for Jon. Keith effortlessly handed him to her and pack a few things and left. The tears came all too soon again.

"I want my baby."

"And you will get one. Look at how pure your heart is." Karen kissed the top of her head.

"Huh?"

"Those men sat on this secret for way too long, and the moment you found out you came to your best friend's giving them their child. I'm sorry for your loss, but he rewards in big ways," She said pointing to the sky.

"Keith, I'm back!" Lucas yelled closing the front door.

"Luc we are in the kitchen." Karen yelled back. Once he was there he glanced between the two confused.

"What's up?"

"Sit down, we have something big to tell you." Karen tried to prepare him.

"Ok…" He said while sitting down. Haley wiped the tears away and held his hand.

"I'm so sorry."

"What is it? You're scaring me."

"To cut to the chase, Jon is really Brooke's child…"

"No," He said as his mouth dropped. "I was there, Nathan's DNA matches."

"No, your DNA matches."

"Excuse me?"

"You are Jon's father." Haley sobbed.

"Ahem, I need air." He felt chocked up and scared. What did he need to do, in a single moment he went from being a kid to being a father. He dialed her number once he was outside. Of course her voice mail picked up. "You've reached Brooke, the right girl at the wrong time. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."

"Damn it Brooke! I have left you a ton of messages, please call me back." He hung up, unable to tell her the revelation.

"He'll never forgive me," Haley sobbed.

"Honey, you did the right thing." Karen soothed her. "Our asshole husbands are the ones who screwed up." Just then Lucas came back in a sat down. "Luc are you ok?"

"I can't be a father, just a moment ago my only responsibility was being an uncle."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop it! Haley I don't want him."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen yelled.

"It's not that I don't want him, it's that I don't want to be a single father."

"But…"

"No, I want him to grow up with two parents, period."

"I called her."

"Me too, let's wait to see." Both nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Brooke walked through her kitchen she noticed a note her mother left for her:

**Brookie:**

**Haley called and said that it was an emergency and that you need to call her back ASAP!**

**Love you baby!**

She threw the note away and took the steps two at a time. Her cell phone was on her desk and she noticed two missed calls, and two new voice mails. She checked them, one from Haley and one from Lucas. '_Hmm, what kind of drama is going down in Tree Hill?'_ She decided to call Haley, straight to voice mail. "This is Haley James Scott, leave a message."

"Hale's it's Brooke. I got your messages and I want to be left out of it. Unless you are calling because one of our friends died, I don't want to know. I miss you and that cute little baby tons! Having a blast here, and I met an amazing guy. Love you!" She hung up hoping that was the end of that. The next day she woke up and changed all of her numbers, and made sure that they were all unlisted. The only people that would know her numbers were Steven and her parents.

On Saturday, Brooke showed up at Steven's fully expecting a special night, but when she got there, Kelly was in the doorway talking to him.

"Steven, you can't have her." She yelled.

"Kelly shut-up, I have neighbors and yes I can!"

"I want you to sign the papers!"

"I will not!" He handed her some papers and she threw them back at him, and spit in his face. The next thing happened so fast that Brooke thought she was seeing things. He pulled back and slapped her. Kelly screamed in pain and he pulled her inside the house to keep her quiet, Brooke didn't stick around long enough to see the rest. How could she have been so wrong about him?

He called ten times between that night and the next morning. She finally had her thoughts together and was going to end it with him. He hit women and there was no excuse for that.

"Hey, can we meet up and talk?" She asked him.

"What happened to you?"

"Can we just meet somewhere?"

"Sure what about the diner across from the stadium."

"Ok, 15 minuets." She hung up and planned what she was going to say to him. She would give him a piece of her mind. It wasn't long before both had arrived and sat across from one another. His face was kind and it had a bright smile on it, she began to second-guess herself but then she stopped. She had to do this.

"So…" He began.

"I came by last night," his eyebrows furrowed, "I saw you and Kelly."

"Yea…"

"You hit her Steven!" Brooke said louder than she meant. Tears fell from his eyes, and his head fell in his hands.

"Brooke, it was a horrible mistake, I have never done that before." She swallowed hard. "She tried to give me adoption papers, saying I was unfit and that neither of us deserved her."

"What? Your great with Beth."

"Kelly thinks that she'll be better with neither of us." HE cried.

"Oh, Steven."

"Hitting her was the worst mistake of my life, and I'm sorry you had to see that. I understand if you want to break up with me, but I'm falling in love with you." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You hit her." Brooke began.

"I've already signed up for anger management."

"Really?" Maybe this had been a one-time thing.

"Yea, please give me a chance." His eyes full of tears, and his expression full of sorrow, it made her heart ache for him. She slid into his side of the booth and wiped his tears away.

"If you ever raise your hand to another female, I'm gone." She warned, he nodded and locked eyes with her. They shared the most passionate kiss.

"I love you," He said once they pulled away.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Haley slept at Karen's that night. She wasn't sure that she would be able to look at her husband without seeing loss. She loved him and wanted to work things out, but the wound was still so fresh. He should have told her so that she would have never gotten attached to Jon. She cried herself to sleep hoping to wake up from this nightmare, but she didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Haley was falling asleep, Karen stared down at her grandson. He was sleeping soundly and was as perfect as ever. She just knew in her heart that Lucas would come around, he already loved this baby so much. Her own child would grow up safe and happy. She couldn't imagine the pain that Jonathan would have when he found out about this horrible nightmare.

"Our grandson is perfect, isn't he?" A voice behind her boomed, startling her.

"What do you want?" She asked without turning around.

"Keith called me, cussing me out none-the-less, and told me that the secret was out."

"You're an ass," She said finally looking at him.

"I was doing it for the baby."

"Who said that it was your choice?"

"I wanted him to have a family."

"You wanted to hurt my son."

"Our son would have never known, if Nathan wouldn't have said anything. But because he did, all three of my children are hurting." He said including Haley as one of his kids.

"Thank God Nathan has a soul! You can leave, you've done enough."

"Just think about what would be best for that boy." He said pointing at Jonathan.

"I think the best thing for him, will be to never know the evil span that is his grandfather." Dan smiled and turned to leave only turning around for a brief moment to say, "If Lucas had 2 parents instead of one he would have been happier and you know it." Once he shut the door behind him, Lucas stepped out.

"He has a point mom, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Don't you ever say that."

"No, he does. I mean Jon could have been raised in a happy unbroken home, but instead he's either going to be with me, one side of the country. Or with Brooke on the other."

"It doesn't have to…"

"Yea, it does. He's going to have to go back and fourth and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Brooke might…"

"She has a good job, she won't leave that."

"Don't lose hope."

"Once I get the money I'm going to go see her, and try everything I can to tell her the truth. I'm not prepared to be a single father."

"Keith and I will help."

"Your about to have a child of your own."

"What are you thinking?"

"I might ask Haley and Nathan to take custody of him."

"No…"

"They deserve to be parents, and he is their god-son. It's not like I wouldn't be in his life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke hadn't heard from anyone in months and she was actually glad. Steven and she kept their relationship on track without any problems. He finished his behavioral classes and Kelly seemed to have given up on taking Beth from them.

"Claire was supposed to watch Beth, but she had an emergency." Steven said panicked.

"No problem Babe. I get off in ten minuets, and I'll head over."

"Thanks," Steven hung up the phone and Brooke smiled to herself. She would get to spend the night with her honorary daughter, five-month-old Beth. She was such a smart baby; she was already crawling and had attempted to walk several times.

She and Steven had fallen head over heels in love, and it was the happiest she had been since Lucas. She picked up her bags and headed for Steven's. LA traffic was horrendous but she had somewhat gotten use to it. She pulled up to his house about an hour later and noticed that Steven's car was still there, but all the lights in the house were turned off. She unlocked the door with her key, and as the door swung open everything she was holding dropped to the floor. Steven was there on bended knee with roses and candles all around him, he was dressed in a tux and was grinning at her.

"Brooke Davis, you have stood by me through so much and I couldn't help but fall in love with your beautiful, vivacious personality. Elizabeth loves you and you are the perfect addition to our family. Please say you'll marry me." He paused and opened the box he was holding, inside was an elegant diamond ring. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Yes! Of course, I love you." She threw her arms around him, holding him close. He put the ring on her left hand and they both admired it.

"It's better than I ever imagined."

"Good, move in with us too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Haley heard Brooke's decision loud and clear. She tried, but it was up to Lucas now. She wouldn't keep attempting this when Brooke didn't even care. It killed her to leave Jon at Karen's, to not bring him home, where he belonged. She opened her apartment door and noticed Nathan starring at the blank TV. She sat next to him and neither looked at the other.

"I want her back," He said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Me too. I want a baby." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "Why'd you do it?"

"You were sick and at first when you woke up I thought he was ours. I was scared to tell you cause I thought I'd lose you too."

"I'm sor…"

"Please don't apologize to me. I deserved everything you said. I stole a child from our best friend and my brother." They sat in silence for a while, "Can you forgive me?"

"I do forgive you."

"Where's Jon?" he asked her.

"At Karen's. I miss him already."

"He won't replace her."

"He can't replace her, but I still miss him." He held her close.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A sleepy Brooke opened the door, and much to her dismay Lucas stood on the other side.

"Luc, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, she nervously glanced around hoping that Steven was still sleeping. She stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind her. He pulled her into a long hug; she missed how well their bodies fit together. She and Steven never felt this way, but at least Steven had always been faithful. "How'd you find me?"

"Your mom told me that you moved here a couple of weeks ago." He said innocently.

"What do you want?"

"I have something to tell you." He grabbed her hands and noticed the engagement ring. "You're engaged?"

"Isn't that what a ring usually means? Now what is it?" She said annoyed taking her hand back.

"Are you happy here?" If she didn't want to come back to Tree Hill, would he ever get to see Jonathan?

"Lucas, you flew 3000 miles to ask me if I am happy? The answer is yes, no goodbye." She said opening the door to step in but before she could he reached and closed it.

"Is there anything that would make you came back to Tree Hill?"

"No." She stated before thinking, but she felt the truth behind the words. "If there was anything in Tree Hill that I wanted, I would bring it back to California. I'm happy, and I wish you the best. Bye Lucas." She closed the door in his face and left him thinking. What should he do? Tell her? Keep it from her? He turned and left her house, she's happy.

Brooke closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed and her breathing abnormal. Seeing him, touching him, smelling him still made her heart beat fast. No other man had ever had that effect on her.

"Who was that?" Steven asked sitting on the couch starring at her.

"No one," She walked and sat next to him giving him a kiss.

"It didn't look like no one." He stood up and looked down on her.

"He was a friend of mine from Tree Hill."

"Really?" He said sarcastically, "Then why make him stay out side?"

"What are you saying?" She asked standing up as well.

"I'm saying that you are a lying, cheating whore!" He grabbed her shoulders tightly and she tried to shrug him off.

"OH MY GOD! You caught me!" She said sarcastically back. His hand swung so fast and hard that she didn't even realize what was going on. Once she felt the pain curse through her face, she willed the tears not to come, but they did. She looked at him threw blurry eyes and he was crying as well. She headed straight for the door, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest and held on tight.

"I'm so sorry, please don't leave." He cried.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Please, please, I'm nothing without you. I love you so much, you drive me crazy with jealousy."

"I do not get hit. I'm not that girl!" She tried to push away but his grip tightened, making her lose her breath.

"Don't leave me. I'll do anything, please just give me another chance." Brooke could hear Beth crying from the other room; he pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, pleading for her to give in. She sniffled and slightly nodded. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. She stepped away from him and went to get the baby. Once she had Beth in her arms she noticed him starring at her.

"I do not get hit. I'm not that kind of person. I'm strong and independent, don't you ever lay another hand on me again." She felt tears fall again, because she felt like she was losing herself. She was the person she described, before her heart was broken.

"Ok. She loves you, you know."

"I love her too."

"And I love you with everything I have."

"Don't push it Steven."

"Would you adopt her?"

"What?"

"If I have papers drawn up would you be her mother?"

"Really?"

"Of course, Kelly gave up her rights a couple of weeks ago. I'll go have my lawyers draw up the papers now." He left the room, leaving her there with Beth.

"What are we going to do baby girl?" Brooke whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

So, as agreed, the two of you will be Jonathan's legal guardians, but Lucas will still be recognized as his father." The arbitrator stopped and looked at the three. After talking to Brooke, Lucas decided that it would be best for Jonathan to be raised in a loving family, but that he would always be in his son's life. His son would know exactly why it was like this also.

"Can you explain what exactly that means?" Lucas asked for the three of them. Haley and Nathan nodded as he asked.

"Sure, no problem. He will know that you are his father, and you will always have visiting rights, but all of the decisions about his health care, school, and anything else you can imagine is their decision. If you want to take him out of state then they have to approve it, but those are just the legal ends of it. If between your families you choose to do something else then that is up to you. Although you can choose not to follow all of these guide lines, this is here to make sure all of you have rights in court, if something like that was to arise."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Lucas is going to play a large role in his life, no matter what." Haley said encouragingly.

"So this can be broken only if one of two things happen. One, all three of you come in and are prepared to turn over rights, but it must be the three of you, unless one passes away. And two, the family courts ruled that the child is able to make their own choices about who they want their legal guardian to be. So at 16, if Jonathan chooses to move in with his father, than legally you must let him. AS stated earlier, the biological mother has abandoned the child, and can not be found." He paused, and the three guiltily looked at each other. "So it is stated here that she has forfeited all rights, and can not come back and take him from you. So if the three of you will sign here, and initial here." They did as they were told and shook hands with the arbitrator. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Scott."

Once they got outside Haley turned towards Lucas, "Are you sure about this? It's not too late to go back in and stop it." She told him, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure about this? It's a huge responsibility that I asking of you guys."

"Haley and I are willing to help you in any way we can." Nathan spoke up.

"I want you to be my son's guardians. But I do have one condition."

"Hmm?" Haley asked.

"His name can stay the same, but I want him raised as Tyler."

"Just like Brooke wanted."

"Yea," Lucas' phone began to ring and he glanced down at the name, 'Keith'. "What's up?"

"Your mom went into labor." He said sounding horrified.

"I'll meet you there."

"I dropped Tyler off at Peyton's." Keith told him before hanging up.

"Mom's in labor, I'm going to the hospital, and Tyler is at Peyton's."

"Call us!" Haley called after him. Nathan and Haley headed towards Peyton's house. Jake answered the door quickly, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked him, and Jake glanced over to Haley.

"I'm going to river court." He replied. Nathan shrugged and followed him, mentally telling Haley that their friend needed him. Haley invited herself inside and looked around for Tyler, and Peyton. She found them in Peyton's room.

"Hey," She said announcing her presence. "Hey Tyler, you ready to go home?"

"You'll never replace her." Peyton said from her bed.

"Huh?" She asked picking up the baby.

"Brooke, you can't replace her."

"I don't want to."

"I understand now, everyone leaves physically, but they never really leave your heart. Ya know?"

"She'll always be a part of us all. But I'm not trying to replace her."

"That boy needs to know what a great mother he has."

"Yes he does, and he will know everything about her." Peyton stared at her, like she needed to get something off her chest. "Tell me."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Bullshit, tell me."

"I think I made a mistake."

"What?"

"I don't love Jake, I love Lucas." Haley raised her eyebrows.

You realize how screwed up this all is right?"

"Tell me what I should do."

"No way, leave me out of this."

"Come on."

"Personally I think you need to stay with Jake, your pregnant with his child and he loves you."

"The child isn't his."

"WHAT?!"

"I had an affair with my boss, and to be completely honest I'm not sure who the father is."

"Oy vey Peyton."

"What am I going to do?"

"Does Jake know?"

"Yes, and he acts like he doesn't care. He says he'll love the baby either way."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's not what I want."

"Well you better decide soon, because you're effecting the lives of that baby, Jake, Jenny, and now Lucas." Haley shook her head. "We are gonna leave. Karen went into labor."

"Yea that's what Keith said. See ya." Peyton turned back to her drawing.


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding came faster than Brooke expected. Her parents were the only people she invited. It was a small ceremony and an even smaller reception. It had been 6 months since he asked her and they had been truly happy. He hadn't raised a hand to her, and she was grateful to have Elizabeth in her life. The sandy haired, blue eyed one year old gave her something to look forward to waking up in the morning. She signed the adoption papers after having her lawyer look over them, and now the girl was her daughter.

"Can I have this dance?" Steven's brother whispered in her ear. She smiled and took his hand, he lead her to the dance floor and held her tight. "I'm glad you married him."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Your good for him and Beth, you make him a better person."

"I complete him?" They both broke out laughing. "Thanks for the dance," She said, and innocently winked at him.

"I need to talk to you outside. Now!" Steven demanded in her ear. He roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her into the hallway.

"Owe! What the hell?" She asked moving away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Embarrassing me in the middle of my wedding, in front of my whole family with my own brother."

"I think your losing it."

"Don't act dumb Brooke. The touching and flirting stop being a whore."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He slapped her but this time when she looked at him he had flames in his eyes. There was no sorrow.

"Steven…"

"Clean yourself up, and it won't happen again if you stop being a whore." He said as he watched her sob. She wiped her tears away and stepped into the bathroom. Brooke's body gave out beneath her and she fell to the floor crying, she was alone. She had no friends, her mother wouldn't care and her father was proud that she married someone with a great job and an elite family. She had no one to talk to. She glanced into the mirror and wiped her tears away, she loved him and she knew he loved her. She would just be on her best behavior, besides the only reason he hit her was out of the love he had for her right? Even she didn't believe her thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**8 years later:**

"Scott hit 95 of the 103 points that the Hornets scored tonight, and they still lost. You must admit that Nathan Scott is wasting his god-given talents on this team." Nathan pressed the power button, causing the TV to go blank.

"Hey Uncle Nate, though break tonight. But you played awesome."

"Thanks Tyler. Shouldn't you be in bed? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Well I was, but I heard you come in and I had to tell you that you kicked ass, to bad your team plays like ass."

"Jonathan Tyler Scott!" Haley sternly yelled. "Don't speak like that."

"Sorry aunt Hales."

"Now get to bed." She said pointing towards the stairs. Tyler hit fists with Nathan and then hugged Haley and headed towards his room. She sat next to Nathan on the couch.

"Can you believe that he is about to start the fifth grade?" Haley asked as she began rubbing his shoulders.

"He grew up so fast."

"I know, he'll be in college before we know it."

"I have some news."

"What's up baby?"

"My contract is about to be up at the end of the season."

"Yea…"  
"The Lakers and the Knicks' both want me to come play for them."

"Hmmm."

"I know, your thinking that we can't move because of Tyler. But if I want to do anything in the NBA and make any money I have to get on a better team."

"I agree."

"What? Really?" He was about to argue his point, but she caught him off guard agreeing.

"Yes. Lucas, Tyler and I were all watching the game together and we were talking about it."

"So…"

"See what they are offering, and we will cross the rest of the bridges as we get there."

"Have I ever mentioned that I have the greatest, most sexy wife in the world?"

"No, but I'd like to meet her." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away she said, "Now time for my news."

"Ok…"

"We're pregnant!" His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He pulled her so she was startling him and kissed her deeply. They had been trying for years to get pregnant and it couldn't have come at a better time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom, everyone has a cell phone."

"You are nine years old! You are not getting a phone."

"Please mom," The stunning, tall girl whined.

"Beth, I didn't even have a phone till I was 16."

"That's because they weren't even invented until then." She said laughing.

"Let me give you some advice, when you want something don't insult the person standing in your way." Brooke continued to wash the breakfast dishes, shaking her head. Elizabeth was an amazing student, straight A's, she was in choir and she was on the girls basketball team in the recreational league, but she was spoiled and had an attitude that would put even Nathan Scott to shame.

"Uh! You're so mean!"

"Aww, get your stuff for school." It was her first day of the fifth grade and she was excited. She tried all summer to get a phone, but the answer had always been no, and as far as Brooke was concerned it would always be that way.

"How are my girls this morning?" Steven asked coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning daddy!" Beth called.

"How's my baby?"

"Mom told me that I couldn't have a cell phone."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Brooke sharply turned around, waiting for him to undermine her and give into Beth's begging.

"But daddy…"

"What did I say?" Brooke called. Beth stomped out of the room to get her school things.

"Don't ever interrupt me and my daughter again."

"I already told her no."

"Who cares?" He said, "If I want to get her a phone then I can. I'm her father."

"And I'm her mother." Brooke said hurt.

"DO you really want to fight this early in the morning?" Over the passed 8 years Brooke learned when to push him and when to leave it alone. Their relationship was a little better because of this. Brooke liked to think that as long as he was beating her he wouldn't touch Beth. And he never did, but she was still frightened to leave him.

"What's going on today?" She asked changing the topic.

"I have a very important client coming into town."

"That's great. I have a big presentation at work." She told him happily.

"Why do you always tell me about your work?" He asked her annoyed.

"Steven…" He glared up at her and she stopped talking.

"Ok, I'm ready." Beth said coming into the kitchen.

"I'll drop you off." Beth kissed her mother bye and left the house. Brooke turned to Steven and he kissed her hard.

"Good luck with your client." She called as he closed the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Brooke, Steven's on line one," Her assistant called over the intercom.

"Thanks," She called back. "Hey Steven." She said picking up the phone.

"I have another client coming in town this weekend, with his wife and son."

"That's nice." She was very busy but she knew if she said anything he would get really angry.

"The agenda is, Friday night we are going out to dinner, and then I need you to hang out with his wife on Saturday." This didn't surprise her, he often used her while hosting potential players. When a single guy came into town, she was off the hook, but when a family came she and Beth were brought in.

"Sure hon, whatever you need." She said only half listening.

"So you'll keep her busy Saturday and Sunday."

"Sure."

"Ok, I gotta go. Love you." He hung up before she could say anything back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Sunday afternoon, and the family brunch. Everyone showed up to Karen's Café, ate and caught up on the week. Everyone was there: Karen, Keith, and Kayla (there 8 year old daughter); Dan, Deb, who had just recently gotten remarried, both had worked out their problems and found they really loved each other; Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Joshua (their 7 year old son), Peyton and Jake were still not married, but lived together and raised their children together; and of course Lucas, Tyler, Haley, and Nathan.

Nathan ran through the door, he was always late on Sundays. It was the day after the game, and the team met to go over footage, and he had to drive back to Tree Hill to make it for the brunch. The kids, unable to wait for him would eat early, and then play in the back room. The one Karen had built so that Tyler and Kayla would have a place to play while their parents were at work. The adults would always wait for Nathan to get there before eating.

"I'm sorry, the meeting ran later than I expected." He said apologizing and taking his seat next to Haley. Today, Nathan and Haley decided that they were going to announce their pregnancy, they hadn't even told Lucas yet.

"It's fine son, we weren't hungry anyways." Dan said teasing Nathan. "How'd it go, did they offer to renew your contract?" Everyone fixed their plates and waited for Nathan's answer.

"Yea, they offered me another 4 year contract at 1.5 million." He said.

"That's is?" Lucas asked stunned. Nathan was the star player for the Hornets, and if they lost him their team wouldn't have any shot.

"Yup, they know that the Lakers and the Knick's are looking at me. My agent said that the owner wants to sell the team and that they can't match what the others are willing to pay."

"Wow, that really sucks." Keith said.

"The coach asked me to consider it because I would be close to my whole family and it would be great if I was there again. I told him I would think about it, and that I wasn't turning anything down based on money alone."

"I have a favor to ask you." Lucas said turning to Nathan.

"What's up?"

"Would you come speak to the team? They are going into the playoffs and they really need to hear what a great job they are doing." Lucas coached the Tree Hill Ravens, and taught English at the school.

"Of course. Just tell me when." Jake also helped Lucas coach but the police station kept him pretty busy; he is the chief at the station. Peyton was working for an art gallery, when she found out she was pregnant, but it was too hard for her to face her boss after that, so she quit and began running Karen's night club. Haley teaches advanced algebra at the Tree Hill middle school. A class for all the over achievers.

"So when are you going to see what these teams have to offer you?" Jake asked him.

"We are leaving Friday morning to go to LA, and then in a few weeks we will be going to New York."

"Enough about basketball, we have great news." Deb spoke up, everyone glanced at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Nathan choked on his food and after everyone saw that he was ok, they glanced at her. "Nathan! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea, aren't you a little old to be pregnant?" He said bluntly.

"I'm only 46! Yes that's a little older than most, but by no means does that mean I can't have a baby." She looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but come on mom." Nathan said.

"Congratulations!" Karen spoke up. And everyone else joined in congratulating the happy couple. "How far along are you?"

"2 months." She said and Dan kissed her forehead.

"Just don't screw this one up, like you did me." Nathan said half jokingly, and Haley punched him in the arm.

"I think it's great! I mean they will be having a new child and a new grandchild all in the same month." She said, everyone swung their heads towards Haley.

"It's about time." Deb said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

"Aunt Hales, can I have your peanuts? I'm starving." She gave them to him resisting the urge to throw up. They were on their way to LA, and the morning sickness had hit hard, she was praying that they would land soon.

"I'm so glad you guys let me get out of school."

"I think your dad wanted to spend the weekend with you." Haley said.

"And miss the chance to see the Lakers kill the Rockets? No way! Dad will get over it."

Nathan laughed at his excitement and then added, "Well this time next year you'll get to see me starting."

"That'll be great!"

"Nathan, stop making promises." Haley warned. Nathan turned to talk to a couple of fans and Tyler turned to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know all the things you have told me about my mom, and I know you talk highly of her, but why'd she leave me?" The last time he asked about Brooke he was five, but this time you could see his pain clearly.

"Honey, it's complicated."

"I'm starting to resent her."

"She didn't know about you. You know the story of when you were born and the mix up, and you know she left thinking that you were my son."

"You're her best friend, why didn't you tell her?"

"I told Lucas and I called her. She didn't want to know. Lucas went to her house and she refused to listen."

"Why?"

"She was in love and happy."

"You said she lives in LA, can I meet her?"

"I don't even know if she's still there."

"Can we try? And keep it between us? She can think you're my mom for all I care."

"I don't know…"

"Please."

"Ok, we'll try. No promises ok?"

"Promise." He put back on his headphones and she closed her eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Babe, you look hot!" Nathan exclaimed when she walked out of the master suit of their 2-bedroom hotel room. The Lakers knew exactly how to wine and dine their potential players. An on call driver 24/7, a room with a great view of the city, and free room service.

"Thanks!" She said twirling around.

"How do I look?" He asked mimicking her twirl, she admired him. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and kaki pants.

"Umm…" She began laughing and he playfully pushed her and then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tyler stepped out of his room making noises. They broke apart laughing. "Ty, did you call Lucas?"

"Yea, when we got here, while ya'll were making out."

"Ok family, let's go." Nathan said holding the door open for them.

The restaurant was only a few blocks from their hotel. "This is where we are eating?" Tyler asked in awe, "I bet we see someone famous."

"What am I?" Nathan asked acting hurt.

"You're only famous to people who don't live with you, plus I want to meet someone cool." They piled out of the limo and stepped inside. The host looked at the expectantly without saying a word. The three just stared back, confused.

"Can I help you?" The host asked annoyed.

"The reservation in under Bordeaux." Nathan responded.

"Yea, the rest of your party is waiting. Follow me." He took off swerving in and out of strategically placed tables, dodging waiters carrying trays full of food before finally ending at a large round table.

Sitting at the table was a very handsome man, who stood when they arrived, and with him sat a girl, the same age as Tyler, grinning at both Haley and Nathan. Her mother was bent over trying to fix the girls dress. Haley lost her breath, when she saw the girl she was the spitting image of herself at that age. With only two differences, her height and the color of her eyes. Nathan must have noticed it at the same time because he squeezed her hand.

"Nathan, great to finally meet you," Steven said, Brooke's body stiffened. She didn't see them when they got to the table.

"It's great to be here," His voice felt like needles on her spine. She did not want to see them, not here like this, not with the bruises on her body. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, they would see the bruises, her clothes hid them, she convinced herself to stand up and smile at them. Haley's face was a mixture of shock and fear. Brooke grinned, trying not to show emotion. It had been 8 years, but if she was still able to read Haley like a book, she was sure that Haley could read her actions as well.

"Tiger!" Haley exclaimed pulling her into a hug, she gasped in pain but quickly hid it.

"Hey, tutor-girl!" She said rather quietly.

"I guess they've met?" Steven said with a hesitant laugh.

"I went to school with Nathan and Haley." Brooke exclaimed. "Hey Nate." She said turning to him, he tried to pull her into a hug, but she stuck out her hand instead. He looked at her oddly but took her hand.

"Mom, you didn't tell me you knew Nathan Scott." Beth spoke up, but Brooke couldn't take her eyes from the boy with them. He looked exactly like Lucas, the resemblance was remarkable.

"You must be Jonathan." Brooke said bending down so that she was eye level with him.

"Tyler." He replied.

"Huh?" She responded with tears in her eyes.

"My name is Tyler. When I'm in trouble then it's Jonathan Tyler Scott!" Brooke laughed.

"You look just like Lucas."

"Well that's because…"

"Who's this little girl?" Haley said interrupting Tyler and pointed to Beth.

"Elizabeth this is Nathan and Haley Scott." She introduced them.

"Hi," Beth said bubbly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Haley, Nathan's wife." She said turning to Steven and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. It's great to finally meet some of my wife's friends. How well did you guys know each other?" He asked as they were settling in at the table.

"Lets not…" Brooke began.

"Come on mom, let's hear the story." Beth whined.

"Don't whine, it's annoying," She said acting like the Brooke they knew. "We were friends, we had a few classes together." Haley and Nathan nervously glanced at one another.

"Don't be modest, she was the maid of honor in our wedding." Haley spoke up. "She and I were really close, at least I thought we were." They all glanced at Brooke.

"Ok, we were. So basketball…" She said turning towards her husband.

"This is great, tomorrow, Brooke and Haley and the kids are going to hang out while we go check out the team. Then we will all meet up at the game. How does that sound?"

"But I want to meet the team." Tyler said.

"Why? Your dad is the best NBA player." Beth said.

"He's not…"

"Nathan, why don't you take him? It'll be great." Haley said cutting Tyler off. "Plus it will give Brooke and I some quality time." Nathan knowingly nodded and they looked over towards Steven.

"If he wants to come, I don't see a problem with it."

"Yes!" Tyler said pumping his arm in.


	20. Chapter 20

"Brooke was acting really strange tonight." Haley said once they were inside the hotel and Tyler had gone to his room.

"Yea, but it's been 9 years. I'm sure she has just changed." Nathan said crawling into bed next to his wife.

"She's different. I mean why didn't she want to tell her family about us?"

"I think your reading too much into it." He kissed her forehead.

"I guess your right. Elizabeth was beautiful, just how I would have wanted our little girl to be."

"Hales…"

"Please Nathan, don't start with the 'don't get your hopes up' thing. I was just saying she raised a wonderful girl." Haley paused and turned her head trying to hold back her tears, the pain of losing her daughter was still fresh in her mind, and if nine years wouldn't change that, nothing would. She took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What should we do about Tyler?"

"I'm not sure."

"He's gonna catch on. I should call Lucas." She reached for the phone, but Nathan took it from her hands.

"It can wait."

"We need to tell Tyler before we tell Brooke."

"Who said we have to tell Brooke."

"Nathan Scott. We can not do this to her, it was one thing when we never saw her, but this is different."

"Yea, but Haley this isn't all on you. Let it take its course."

"I can't live with myself…" She said starting to get upset.

"Calm down." He said soothing her. "We can do this together." He said and handed her the phone, he knew that she wouldn't let this go.

"She shouldn't hear it with an audience, I think if I tell her alone it will be best." She dialed Lucas' number, it was 4 am in Tree Hill but she wanted to talk to him. He answered on the fourth ring. She put it on speakerphone so Nathan could listen in.

"Hello?" He said low and raspy.

"Luc, it's Haley."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Tyler?" He asked worried.

"No, everyone is safe."

"Whew, can this wait till tomorrow?"

"No, the scout we met tonight…its Brooke's husband."

"That's nice," He said beginning to fall back asleep.

"Did you hear me? We went to dinner with Brooke Davis, otherwise known as Tyler's mom."

"What?" He said waking up again.

"Brooke…"

"I heard you. I just can't believe that of all the people in LA, it had to be Brooke."

"Listen I don't know what your thinking…"

"I think it's best if we don't tell them. Act like he's your son."

"Lucas, they have the right to know each other. Plus…"

"Haley, listen to reason. He hasn't asked about her since he was five. He doesn't want to know her."

"Well he asked me on the plane ride to help him find her, I told him I would." Nathan looked at her shocked, he didn't even know that this conversation had happened.

"HALEY!" Lucas yelled angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he might want to meet his mom."

"You have no right…"

"Actually, Nathan and I have every right to do what we feel is best for him." Nathan looked at her concerned to where this was headed. She caught his glance and calmed down.

"Lucas, we're not trying to take your choices away from you, he is your son, but Brooke should have choices too. She's his mother, and doesn't even know he's alive. If he hadn't have asked Haley to find her than this wouldn't even be an option, but he did." Nathan spoke up for the fist time, hopping to calm them both down.

"What if she tries to take him?"

"She'll want to know him, and I think that it would be good for him to know her." Nathan said.

"She can't take him from me."

"Legally I think that all she can do is challenge the custody, but I don't think she has the right to take him from us." Haley spoke back up.

"How can you be sure?"

"I've discussed it with my lawyer on several occasions."

"I should come, I'll catch the next flight out, she might need me."

"She?" Haley asked raising her eyebrows.

"I meant he, Tyler. Stop reading into it."

"Why is that the second time I've heard that tonight? We'll be fine, and we will see you Monday." Nathan smiled at her.

"I should come over Sunday to check on him."

"Our flight gets in late, and I want Tyler in school on Monday, so he is going straight to bed Sunday night." Haley said. "We will see you on Monday night for dinner." She said finally.

"Please keep me updated."

"Ok, bye." She hung up the phone and Nathan pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm scared Nathan." She said in a whisper.

"It will be fine. Brooke will love him."

"Not about that."

"About what then?"

"Lauren…"

"I'm going to protect the two of you." Nathan said putting his hand on her not yet showing stomach. "We lost Lauren, but this child will be safe and healthy." She felt tears on her shoulder, and knew that he missed her, and it comforted her. He feared the same things that she feared, and they would face them head on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Nathan and Haley woke up to a small knock on the door. Nathan stirred first, and lifting his arms from around her body made her start to wake up.

"Come in." Tyler opened the door, allowing light to frame is lanky body.

"I was hopping Aunt Haley and I could talk alone, but if she is sleeping it can wait." He said starting to close the door, both sat up in bed looking at him.

"I'm up Tyler."

"It's about what we were planning this weekend." He said.

"Come in a sit down, something's happened, Nathan and your dad know already." She leaned over and turned on the lamp.

"Ok…" He said hesitantly, as he jumped onto the bed. Haley reached for his hand and began.

"Tyler…" Haley began, but got choked up.

"Are you serious about meeting your mom?" Nathan asked him.

"Yea."

"Once you know who she is, you can never get that back. She will always be in your life." Nathan said, and Haley squeezed his hand.

"Look. I have to know who she is, please, I want to meet her. I don't expect you to understand, but don't take this from me." Sadness neither parent had seen before passed through his eyes.

"You've already met her." Haley said reluctantly.

"What?"

"You met her last night…"

"Who?"

"The scout's wife. Her name is Brooke." Nathan said. Tyler turned his head and stared out the window at nothing in particular.

"Tyler, please say something." Haley said desperately hopping he wouldn't push them away.

"So she would rather raise that girl than me?" He said hurt, how could they expect him to understand, he was only 9, and both of them realized it at that moment. Tears fell down his face and as Haley tried to hug him, he pushed her away.

"She doesn't know about you." Haley told him, with tears coming down her face as well. What had they done? They never should have told him.

"We have something else to talk to you about." Nathan told him. Tyler and Haley both looked at him threw blurry eyes. "We want to tell her, but we want you to be ok with it."

"Huh?" He said.

"DO you want her to know about you?" Haley said trying to get him to understand the question.

"No…I mean yes. I don't know." He told them.

"Do you want a relationship with her?" Haley asked him.

"This is to hard…"

"Just take it slow and talk it out with us." Nathan suggested, trying to encourage him.

"I want to know her, but not as a part time mom."

"Ok…"

"I want her to be in my life, like my dad is in my life. I see him all the time, and he always makes time for me. She has a family and a daughter, why would she need me?"

"She loves you."

"She doesn't know me." He almost screamed at her.

"She does know you. Tyler, that's like saying I don't know Lauren. We do know her, and we love her. That will never change." Haley told him.

"I don't want to live with her, I don't even want to come see her on visits, not alone. I want to know her, but I want to know her with the safety net of you guys."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked him.

"I want to live with you, I've always wanted to live with you. I've never in my life wished that I could live with my dad, or anyone else. You're my parents." He said, and stood up. "I love my dad, and I'm sure I would love Brooke, but you raised me. When I come home from college I want to stay with you. I want to live in your house after I graduate and can't find a job."

"That will never happen." Haley said.

"WHY?!" He yelled. "Why can't it, because God screwed up and gave me to two people who don't love each other. They can't love each other, and now I'm stuck having to decide which one will be better for me."

"Tyler…" Haley began.

"No, Aunt Haley, what's going to happen when I turn 18 and you aren't my guardian's any more?" Nathan put his hand on Tyler's shoulders calming him down.

"I said that would never happen because after you graduate college you'll have a job, you'll have a ton of jobs to choose from. You're going to have a wonderful life, and Nathan and I aren't going anywhere." Haley paused to wipe her eyes, and Nathan took over.

"We are your parents, always and forever."

"That's ya'lls thing." He said.

"No, when you were given to us that became our thing. Tyler you will always be our son. No matter what." Haley told him.

"You're looking at this wrong, son." Nathan said. Tyler looked at him with a newfound hope in his eyes. "You are lucky to have three parents who love you desperately, right at this moment. And you have the opportunity to have yet another great parent come into your life and show you her love."

"Just because she's now your mother, it doesn't change the fact that we will always love you, and always be your parents as well." Haley told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't have to make this decision based on us, we will always be here. No matter what. You make the decision based on what you want, do you want another parent to love you, and get to know you." Nathan said.

"Do you want a person who has been grieving for you, since the day you were taken away, to have some peace in her life?"

"Of course. I was just worried. I thought that once she knew, I wouldn't have you guys anymore."

"Always and Forever." Nathan and Haley repeated together.

"Even after the baby?"

"Especially after the baby. She'll need her big brother slash cousin to take care of her and show her the ropes." Haley said winking at him.

"Ok. Tell her."

"Really? You can think about it longer." Nathan told him.

"No, I have heard how great she is all my life, and I want her to know me." He stood up off the bed and looked at them. "She would never deny me right."

"No, she's going to love you." Nathan said.

"Even if she hates the rest of us." Haley said quietly. Tyler reached over and hugged her.

"I'll always love you aunt Haley." She squeezed him tight and when he let go he looked over at Nathan. "You too."

"Why don't you call down and get us a spread of food for breakfast. We'll get dressed and meet you out there." Nathan said as he stood up off of the bed. Tyler nodded and closed the door. "You shouldn't do this alone Haley." Nathan said worried for her emotional and physical safety.

"No, but I'm going to." She said following him into the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. She was my best friend. She has to forgive me, she just has too." She repeated trying to convince herself as much as she was he husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and winced with pain. Once they got home from the restaurant, Beth went straight to bed and Brooke was yelled at and beaten by Steven. He was angry with her because she never told him that she knew Nathan Scott. She slowly stood up and limped to the bathroom. A nice hot bath and the pain would slowly fade away. Steven and Beth were still both asleep, so she should have a few hours to herself. She closed her eyes.

"Brooke!" Steven called from the bed. She climbed out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, so much for the hour she thought to herself.

"Yes dear?" She said walking into the room.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Miserable, thanks."

"Oh, don't blame me for that."

"Yea, because I beat myself last night." She said rolling her eyes and leaning on the doorframe.

"Brooke." He said with a mixture of warning and sadness.

"Steven, I'm tired of this. Tired of walking on eggshells and tired of being beaten."

"Today is important and I refuse to talk to you about this." He stood and handed her a package. She dropped it on the bed and followed him. He always tried to buy her off, give her something shiny to shut her up.

"I'm not the same person, have you even noticed? I'm sure my best friend will when we start talking." He stopped walking and looked at himself in the mirror, he picked up his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth.

"I'm leaving you." She said gaining his attention. He glared at her threw the mirror. "I'm serious Steven. I can't do this anymore." He spit into the sink and spun around to face her.

"If you don't love me anymore fine." He stepped passed her.

"Are you kidding me? A person does not beat someone they love."

"You made me into this crazy man, you make me so angry that I feel like I have to hit you."

"Don't you dare blame me! Did Kelly make you beat her? What about the girl before her. Or even the woman after me?"

"Take this and shut-up." He said handing her the package again.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag, and you can't bribe me." She said throwing the package down again.

"Fine, leave. Abandon Elizabeth just like her mother did."

"Who said I was leaving her?"

"Well you aren't going anywhere with my daughter."

"Our daughter. Last time I checked, I still adopted her."

"Apparently you don't read the fine print."

"What's that mean?"

"It says that if we get divorced that the adoption papers are nil and void." He smiled at her.

"You can't…"

"I can and I will." He said. "So are we still going with the divorce idea?"

"Shut-up!" She said sitting on the bed.

"Ok, so you'll think about it?" He laughed as he left her in the room. "I love you sweet heart." He called over his shoulder. She would call her lawyer first thing in the morning, but right now she had to get ready to see Haley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Beth?" Haley asked when Brooke picked her up.

"She wanted to hang out at her friend's house. She'll go to the game later." Brooke said pulling onto the highway. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can we just talk?" Haley suggested. Brooke glanced at her strangely but agreed. She pulled into the parking lot of a classy restaurant.

"This place has the best food in the area." Brooke told Haley once they sat down. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"How's life?" Haley asked chickening out.

"Great! I love Steven and Beth is a wonderful girl." She was too ashamed to tell even her best friend about the life she was leading.

"Brooke, you seem different."

"People change."

"Yea, but you seem to have lost your spirit."

"No, it's in there. I just have a hard time bringing it out." Brooke nervously laughed at herself. What was she doing, Haley could see right threw this.

Haley had to tell her, Brooke was beginning to see threw her, and would be able to see that there was something she needed to say. "I have something to tell you."

"I know Haley. You didn't have to say it, it's obvious." Brooke said.

"What?" How'd she know?

"The baby."

"Huh?"

"Your pregnant. I'm excited for you."

"OH! Yea, I'm almost three months."

"That's wonderful. You deserve a big happy family. How is Tyler taking it?" This brought Haley back to Earth.

"That's not what I was going to tell you." Haley said. Brooke didn't speak just looked at her waiting. "Here it goes. Tyler is Lucas' son and…"

"Haley, please tell me you didn't…"

"Of course not! Brooke, Tyler is your son, and Lucas' son." Brooke dropped her fork and stared at Haley.

"That's a sick joke." The words came out of her mouth so fast.

"I'm not joking. Ethan lied and said he was mine." Calmly Brooke stood up and walked to the host. She whispered something to her and walked out of the restaurant. Haley hurried to follow her. When Brooke turned around Haley saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"How long have you known?" Brooke asked.

"Since he was about six months." Haley hesitantly told her.

"You have known that he was my son for 8 and a half years, and you hid that from us?" Brooke asked but didn't expect her to answer. "I mean it's one thing to hide it from Lucas because he didn't even know that he was the father, but from me? I was mourning him for 9 years!" She screamed the last part.

"Lucas knows."

"WHAT?!" Brooke saw that Haley was going to say something and she cut her off. "So you three got together and decided that I wasn't worthy enough to have my son?"

"You left…"

"THE STATE HALEY, NOT THE PLANET!!!" Brooke yelled at her. "What gives you the right?"

"I called you, and Luc even came here to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I get one phone call from miss high and mighty and then everyone says hmmm, lets just keep the boy." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I was mourning the loss of my child Brooke. You seem to have forgotten that you might have your child back, but mine is dead! I needed time to heal and I left it in the hands of Lucas." Haley said with anger rising.

"So when he came here and found out that I was engaged, he decided he would get back at me by keeping my child?"

"Your gonna have to ask him that." Haley said calming down a bit.

"Does he even know…"The words got caught in her throat.

"Yea, we have never hid a thing from Tyler. He even knows he met you last night." Brooke closed her eyes; she realized that she wanted to hug him, to tell him that he was always in her heart and that she loves him. She didn't need to explain this to her former best friend; they could silently read each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Brooke pushed her way threw the heavy doors, searching for him. Haley was right on her heels. Haley glanced around and saw that Nathan was shooting around with a few players, Steven was talking to the coach, and Tyler was watching everything. Brooke ran to him the moment she saw him, everyone turned at the sound of her heels clicking on the court. Nathan looked from Brooke to Haley; he handed to the ball to one of the guys and quickly met Haley behind Brooke.

Brooke grabbed him out of the chair and pulled him into a hug, unable to control her sobbing. Tyler glanced around and patted her back oddly.

"I love you so much! There hasn't been a day that has gone by without me thinking of you, who you'd be, what would you look like." She couldn't let him go for fear that he wouldn't be there.

"Aunt Hales, Uncle Nate?" Tyler looked up at them; Brooke kept her grip strong as his arms were lifelessly lying by his side.

"Yea?" Nathan said, Haley was unable to speak.

"Um, can we go back to the hotel now? I'm kind of embarrassed." He said quietly, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but he didn't know any other way of saying it.

"No don't leave me! Never again."

"What the hell Brooke?" Steven said joining the group. "Let him go."

"It's ok, she's ok." Nathan told him. "Why don't the four of us go to the hotel and talk?" Nathan suggested. The other three agreed and headed for the door. Nathan stayed behind and shook their hands.

"The pre-game starts at 6." Steven told him.

"We'll be here early." Nathan assured him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they got to the hotel room, Tyler let them in and ran and sat down in a single chair. Brooke sat in the one next to him, and Haley and Nathan shared the couch.

"Um, Haley said you know everything." He nodded in response to her comment. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Your daughter is the same age as me, with the same birthday…"

"I adopted her, on the day Steven and I got married." Brooke said cutting him off. "That doesn't make you any less my child, and it doesn't make her any less either. I'm going to bring you something to the game."

"What?" HE asked curiously.

"I have 9 birthday cards for you, one for each year of your life. Just because Beth came into my life, it never pushed your memory out of my mind."

"Why didn't you ever come back to Tree Hill? If you would have or even tried to talk to anyone you would have known about me." He stared directly into her eyes and waited. She wiped her tears away.

"I felt like that chapter in my life was over, and I didn't need to relive the pain, but that doesn't change the fact that I never stopped loving you and praying that God would take care of you up there." He nodded and glanced down.

"Would you have moved back if you would have known about me? So we could have been a family?"

"I don't know, but I do know that wherever I was you would have been right there with me."

"Not with my dad?"

"I would have let him visit you. Have you had a good life?"

"Yea, my life is great!" He said excitedly, which surprised both Nathan and Haley. "I'm always around family. Granny Karen let's me help out in the café. Even more than Kayla, because she's younger than me." Brooke smiled, enjoying his story. "Oh, Kayla is my dad's sister. Uncle Jake, Dad, and Uncle Nate have taught me to play basketball, and now I'm the captain of my team. Dad lets me and Josh play with the high school team, but he isn't any good."

"Tyler!" Haley said warning him, but grinning inside. Brooke glanced at her.

"Who's Josh?" Brooke asked turning back to Tyler.

"Aunt Peyton's son. I have a photo album with a ton of pictures of you. They've always told me about you."

"That's great, but it's not the same."

"Are you going to visit me when I go back to Tree Hill, or is this the last time I'll see you?" He asked quietly.

"Tyler things might get complicated…"

"I knew it! You have your hands full, and you don't need me in your life." She grabbed his hand and kissed it. He reminded her so much of herself, with a flare of Lucas. She couldn't believe that she was looking at their child.

"There is nothing in the world that will keep us apart. I want you to live with me." Tyler glanced over at Nathan and Haley, silently telling them what he wanted. Haley gave him an encouraging smile, and Nathan nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed for the game." Tyler stood and hugged Brooke's neck and said, "I guess I'll see you there." He went into his room and closed the door. Brooke looked at the two and tears began to fall once again.

"I'm fighting Luc for custody."

"It's not that easy Brooke." Nathan began to tell her.

"Yes, it's actually quite simple. Lucas kept my son from me for 8 years. No judge will ever rule in his favor. I mean who does that? Who has the balls…"

"Haley and I are his legal guardians." Nathan said cutting off her rambling. Brooke glanced up at Nathan and immediately tried to catch Haley's eye, but she couldn't.

"So I'll just fight the three of you for him. I'll win, and you know it." She shut the door behind herself, and was unable to catch her breath. She was she going to fight for custody of both of her children and go threw a divorce at the same time?


	23. Chapter 23

She still hadn't been able to process everything as she stepped threw the door. Beth and Steven were in the living room, and noticing the despair on her face, Steven pulled her into a hug. She hated him for everything he did to her, but she allowed him to embrace her and she allowed herself to get lost in his familiarity and comfort.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"He's my son." She said as if she didn't even believe herself. "They've kept my son from me for 9 years, and I've thought he was dead."

"Sit down, and tell me what's going on." She took his advice and Beth brought her a glass of water. She told them both about the accident and the switch.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" He asked her when she finished.

"I wanted to put it all behind me."

"This is amazing." Beth said.

"So Nathan and Haley are his guardians?" Steven asked and Brooke nodded. He picked up the phone and dialed quickly. "Hello, this is Steven Bordeaux put me threw right away." There was a pause on the line, "Yes, Bryan, it's Steven. We need to have a custody battle…no not about Beth, this is about Tyler Scott. His father is Lucas Scott, and his guardian's are Nathan and Haley Scott…yes all the dirt you can find…his mother is Brooke…yes, she just found out…great we'll come in later this week and give you the whole story." He hung up the phone and turned to her. "It's ok, we'll get him back."

"Thank you." Beth stood up and went to her room, Brooke turned to her husband. "What about…" He seemed to have read her mind.

"Let's put the divorce idea on hold and focus on Tyler. You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to."

"I want every moment with my son that I can have."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way to the game Tyler spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"What's that?" Haley asked him.

"I had to know her, and now she is going to fight you guys."

"Don't you ever be sorry for that."

"I don't want to leave your house, not even for my dad. I'm happy and comfortable."

"Hey look at me." Nathan said making him turn from looking out the window. "What did we tell you yesterday?"

"Always and forever." Nathan and Haley both nodded.

"Right, you just remember that and let us take care of everything else." The car pulled to a stop in front of the stadium, a line of reporters waiting to take photos of everyone coming in.

"This is going to be great!" Tyler said getting happy again, Haley beamed behind him.

"Nathan!" yelled a sports center reporter behind him. The family turned and looked over at him.

"Benny." Nathan said greeting him and shaking his hand.

"Come on man, give me the scoop. Knicks or Lakers?" Haley proudly stared up at her husband.

"I haven't made any promises or choices."

"Man, let me be the first to print it." Nathan reached out and shook his hand again.

"Benny it was great seeing you, as always, but we've got to get inside."

"Alright, but I'm calling your office to get an interview." Benny called behind them.

Nathan, Haley, and Tyler made it to the box with little interruption. Steven Brooke and Beth were already there. Brooke jumped up and hugged Tyler. He kindly turned after a brief hug and looked out the window.

"SO I guess you're my brother now," Beth said standing next to him.

"We aren't brother and sister."

"We have the same mom."

"No biologically she's my mother, but she's not my mom. You can keep her."

"Are you kidding me?" Beth said angrily. "You better deal with your issues. Life is never going to be perfect, she's a wonderful mother and you'd be lucky to have her in your life."

"Well if she's going to take me from all of the family that has been there for me my whole life, then I don't want her in my life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Steven called our lawyer and he's going to get started on all the arrangements." Brooke told Haley.

"Brooke…"

"I want my son."

"But do we have to have a long drawn out battle?"

"Are you willing to give up your rights?"

"No."

"Then yes, a battle is necessary." She walked away without another word to Haley the rest of the game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So I guess you know she wants to fight for him," Steven said to Nathan.

"Yea, I figured."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Honestly I think that's your call."

"Nathan, personal issues aside, the team still wants you and needs you next season."

"So the offer…"

"Is still on the table."


	24. Chapter 24

After the long weekend, months went by and the only word on the custody trial was that the lawyers were talking back and forth. Tyler continued school. Saw his dad often, lived with Nathan and Haley, and talked to Brooke twice a week. She called daily, but it was Tyler's choice to only talk to her twice a week. Haley and Nathan allowed Tyler to make all of his decisions concerning the relationship he wanted with Brooke. Tonight was a night that Brooke got to talk to Tyler, and she called while Haley was doing the dinner dishes. Nathan was watching TV and Tyler was in his room doing homework, so Haley knew she had to answer.

"Hello." Haley said into the receiver.

"Hi." Brooke said shortly, like most of their conversations the past few months, Brooke refused to talk to Haley.

"Let me get Tyler for you." Haley tried the first few times to talk to her, get their relationship up and running, but she'd gotten the hint, and knew that life was easier remembering that she and Brooke were not friends.

"Wait!" Haley heard her, and paused. "Can I talk to you before you put him on?" Haley was surprised, as was Brooke.

"Of course, what's up?" There was a long pause before Brooke spoke again. Haley knew how hard this must be on her, so she leaned against the counter and waited.

"Haley, you and Nathan are my best friends. AS much hurt as I'm feeling right now, that will never change."

"Brooke…"

"Please just let me finish. The more excuses I hear, the angrier I get. I don't think that I will truly get why you choose this path but I can forgive you. It may take me years, but I want you to know I will and have started to forgive you."

"Brooke, you don't have to…"

"Yes, because like it or not, my son loves and respects both of you. You have raised him to be a smart, loving person and I'm proud of him. I have you and Nathan to thank for that."

"I've missed you." Tears came rolling down Haley's face as she said the words.

"I've missed you too."

"So tell me about your life."

"Well I'm lead designer for Donna Karen's office in LA. She's trying to get a new label up and running, and she has put me in charge of it."

"That's amazing!" Haley exclaimed. They didn't do much talking in LA, so Haley wanted to know everything.

"Steven and I had a rocky relationship, but he has been great with this whole Tyler thing. He's made me fall even deeper in love with him." AS Brooke said the words, she realized how true they actually were. Brooke didn't want to talk about her life, Haley might catch on and the one piece of advice the lawyer had given her was to make sure that she didn't give the Scott's any dirt for the hearing. "Tell me about everyone in Tree Hill."

"Well you know I teach…"

"Algebra to all the smart kids." Brooke said laughing. "Tell me about everyone else."

"Well Karen and Keith are still happily married, and little Kayla looks just like Karen."

"How cute." Brooke said, sad that she had never seen the little girl.

"Oh, Deb and Dan got passed all of their issues, and are now happily remarried. Surprisingly they are great with all of the kids, and they have one on the way.

"Wow!"

"I know, shocking. Hmm…" Haley paused trying to think of the other people Brooke would want to hear about.

"What about Peyton?"

"Well she had Joshua, and she and Jake have been in this ridiculous on again off again relationship for the last 8 years."

"Why?"

"Well after she found out she was pregnant, she decided she was in love with Luc again."

"Not surprising." Brooke responded dryly.

"Well he turned her down, didn't even think about it."

"HA!" Brooke said somewhat triumphantly.

"So then she admitted that the child was not Jake's and that she cheated on him."

"What?" Brooke really did sound shocked at this.

"He was mad for a long time, but then decided that he would raise the child as his own."

"So are they together?"

"Umm…I think that they are off again. But they are still living together." Haley sad unsure of herself.

"Who else do you still talk to?"

"Hmm…. after school ended Bevin and Skillz split up, and I haven't seen either one in years. Oh you'll laugh at this. Rachel and Tim got married a couple of ears back."

"That's hilarious! Who woulda thought?" Brooke said threw her laughter.

"I know, when we got the invitation I thought it was a misprint. We didn't even know they were dating."

"Oh my sides hurt." Brooke said still laughing.

"Mouth is a teacher at Duke in the undergraduate department, and he is dating a gorgeous graduate student."

"Good for him."

"Yea he deserves it."

"What about Luc?"

"He is teaching English and coaching the high school basketball team."

"He must be busy."

"No, I mean he works but makes time for personal stuff."

"Is that why he gave up custody?" Haley pulled the phone away from her ear unable to process what she just heard.

"Are you trying to get dirt out of me?" Haley asked her snapping.

"No, I'm so sorry. I really wasn't." Brooke said panicked and sounding genuine. "Is he married?"

"No, he's in love with someone unobtainable."

"What's that mean?"

"Ask him. Listen Tyler's probably wondering what's going on. I'll let him get the phone and you should call me alter on."

"Hey Haley?" Brooke began.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to get dirt."


	25. Chapter 25

**Just so everyone is clear……Flashbacks are in italics and Bold.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Brooke set the phone in its cradle and picked up her things, she had just enough time to make it to Beth's game. When she got to the arena, she saw Steven right away. He was sitting with their lawyer. She shook her head unable to imagine what would be so important that he had to come to the game.

"Hey guys," She greeted them. The game had just started, so she didn't get to wish her daughter good luck, which had become a tradition for them.

"Brooke, please read this." The lawyer said, handing her some papers. She took them without taking her eyes off of the game. "This is the basis of their argument."

"Bryan, this case is really important to me, but can this wait until later? My girl is out there playing." She said pointing at Beth, and cheering as she scored another point.

"Brooke, he has been going threw a lot of trouble." Steven told her.

"Ok, let me look." She scanned the words, not really reading what was there, but one word caught her eye. "They're saying I abandoned him?" She asked horrified. "I didn't even know he was alive." She practically screamed, but she calmed herself down.

"Yes, that's what they said to give custody to the Scott's. They had to have a reason you weren't able to take custody either. But that's not enough to keep him, especially since you now know about him." He assured her.

"Is Tyler going to be there?" She asked concerned.

"He's going to be called in to talk to the judge privately. Where do you think he wants to live? That's what she's going to ask him."

"Well obviously he's going to say with Haley and Nathan, but that's not fair. He doesn't even know me." She said now with her whole attention taken from the game. She heard the cheering around her but could only focus on losing her son.

"I have an idea, but you guys might not go along with it." He began to say.

"Right now we would do anything to get that boy home with his mother where he belongs." Steven said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"We could bring Beth in, to talk to the judge privately on Brooke's behalf."

"Would the judge really respond to that?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes, it would be great for you. She could honestly tell the judge what kind of mother you are."

"Then we will be there as a family." Steven said.

"I don't know if you should be there Steven." Bryan said. "Lucas Scott, as I have found out, has not been married and has not dated anyone in a while. So Brooke bringing her husband into the picture would look like she is wanting to take him and have him forget his father."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"We are not going to lie. Obviously you are happily married, but do we want to rub in Lucas' face that Tyler will be with not only a parent, but also with another father figure."

"Steven don't you have a client that weekend anyways?" Brooke asked him.

"Sure, but it wouldn't be a problem to cancel."

"No, I think he has a point," she said referring to Bryan, "If you're uncomfortable with Beth coming to Tree Hill with me, then I won't take her. But I really don't want you to lose your job for this trial."

"No, it's fine, you and Beth go, and I'll stay and wait here for you." He kissed her cheek.

"Great, then I will talk to you later," he shook Steven's hand, "And I will see you and Beth in Tree Hill." He said turning to Brooke and shaking her hand.

"Thanks for everything Bryan."

"SO when are you leaving?" Steven asked as the final buzzer rang.

"We leave at the end of the week and well be back in two weeks."

"Why so long?" He asked her.

"Bryan said that the judge would look kindly on me being in town spending time with Tyler before the hearing. You know so that she wouldn't feel like she was sending him across the country with people he doesn't even know."

"Ok, do me a favor." Steven said. Beth came running over to celebrate with her team, her team won. Brooke turned and looked up at her husband. "Keep her away from Kelly and Kelly's family." Brooke knitted her eyebrows.

"**I'm sure you've heard of the suicide that happened a few day's ago." The man on the phone asked her.**

"_**Actually now that I'm in California, I don't read the Tree Hill newspapers. Who died?"**_

"_**Kelly Fisher."**_

"_**I'm sorry but I don't even know her."**_

"_**Well she knew you, and she knew you were raising her daughter. She left you secretly in her will."**_

"_**Wait Steven's ex-wife, Kelly? She committed suicide? I don't know why…"**_

"_**If you would just listen to me…"**_

"_**I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to get to my daughter's basketball game."**_

She was searching for the words to say to him. "Steven…"

"Please save me the lecture. Us keeping Beth from her is not the same thing that happened with Tyler."

"No, I wasn't going to say that." Brooke replied, Beth ran to them excitedly.

"The first win of the season!" She yelled causing her teammates to cheer. "Did you see me?" She asked her smiling parents.

"You were amazing." Brooke said pulling her into a hug.

"Yea, by far the best player." Steven boasted. Beth excitedly hugged her dad.

"Emily's mom is taking the team for pizza, and she said she could drop me off at home later. Can I go?"

"Sure, but be home early." Brooke told her daughter. Brooke looked over at Emily's mom, who smiled and waved at her.

"Have fun." He called to her and turned back to Brooke. "What were you going to say?" He asked her. She sat back down on the bleachers and he followed her lead. She took his hand and tried to decide where to start. With the strange call, the secret will, or the death? She took a deep breath and dove in.

"So, since the whole Tyler thing, I've found myself reading the Tree Hill newspapers," Steven nodded like he already knew she did this. She felt guilty for lying but she wasn't ready to talk about the phone call from earlier. Brooke didn't think she could actually say the words, so she pulled out the article she printed from the computer. He took it and read it aloud.

"An unlikely suicide saddens all of the area," He paused and glanced up at her. "What's this?"

"Keep reading." He obliged and scanned the article.

"A local woman, Kelly Fisher was found dead late last night in her bath tub. She was found by her parents, and taken to the emergency room. They pumped her stomach, but the painkillers had already killed her. The police are convinced that it was suicide, but took her brother Ethan Fisher in custody. The allegations are that he gave her the pain killers, and he is being charged with contempt murder." He finished reading and looked up. Brooke searched his face for emotions, hoping he would be upset by this news. "I can't believe this." He said quietly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. It's ok to be up…"

"Why would she ever do this?" He asked Brooke, she could feel him about to break down and she was happy, not for the tragedy but because her husband did care.

"We'll never know." She was about to continue consoling him and tell him about the call from earlier, but paused to find the right words.

"Good riddance!" He said standing up. He pulled Brooke up with him and they headed for the doors of the now empty gym.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Brooke said stopping him.

"You really wanna know why I'm happy?" He asked stopping with her. She nodded in response. "Now Beth will never have to know the trash that was her mother." He smiled, "Kelly will never come back spreading lies and poisoning our little girl."

"**Kelly left you a safety deposit box at the Sun Trust Bank off of Sunset BLVD. Inside is an important document that she wants you to have." He told Brooke.**

"**What kind of document?"**

"**She never told me the contents, but she said that it is the secret that they have been hiding."**

"**They?"**

"_**She said that your husband knows about it."**_

"_**I'm sorry but as far as I knew, Kelly was a crazy drug addict."**_

"_**Who told you that?" He asked not in an accusing way but in a curious way like he was going to prove her wrong.**_

"_**Steven…"**_

"_**Exactly. Now will you please listen to me?"**_

"_**Go ahead."**_

"_**I have the key in my possession and I must give it to someone you trust here in Tree Hill."**_

"_**Why can't you just send it to me?"**_

"**What lies?" Brooke asked thinking back to what the man on the phone told her. What was this big secret, and obviously Steven already knows. Kelly was telling the truth about that one.**

"**Oh you know, the usual lies that mothers tell when they abandon their children. When they want to be back in their children's lives." He spoke like it was the most common thing in the world. Brooke narrowed her eyes, trying to read him, but she couldn't see anything but his victorious grin.**

"**It's over Brooke. We don't have to worry about her anymore. She's ours forever." **

"_**She expressly said that if Steven saw a package for you, or found out about this then he wouldn't give it to you, and destroy the document."**_

"_**He would never…"**_

"_**If you trust your husband, that is fine with me, but I have to follow my clients wishes. And I hope you do the same. So someone who you trust, and I beg you to please pick the key up directly from that person."**_

"_**This is really strange." Brooke told him thinking about who in Tree Hill she could trust. Nathan and Haley might possibly mention this to Steven, and Tyler would tell Nathan and Haley about it. Karen was out, Lucas was out. "Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said before she could stop herself. Why would she have said Peyton?**_

Brooke didn't know how to respond to him, so she did what she did best. She plastered a fake smile on her face and went along with him. "Your completely right. But…"

"But what?"

"I just thought you might be a little upset." He spun her around laughing and celebrating.

"Not at all." He kissed her deeply. "I'll see you at home."

"Ok…" She watched him walk away, unable to push the weird feelings from her mind.

**"She wanted me to read you something from her. Quote, Brooke, this is obviously a strange call, but know that I want what is best for everyone. Please look at the document alone, and believe the words. I'm not happy with the choices of my life and I have died dealing with my demons. Please grant me this last thing. Please do this for my Elizabeth, and do not tell Steven that I've given you this. End quote. I will find Peyton tomorrow and give her the key. Thank you." He hung up the phone leaving her dumbfounded. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Lucas do we really have to sit here and do this?" An annoyed Haley asked her best friend and brother in law.

"Yes." He whined similar to Tyler's whine. Haley rolled her eyes and continued.

"But I love you. You can't do this to me."

"I have to, she is my soul mate, and you were just a one night stand." Haley choked on the drink she was sipping, she couldn't believe he just said that.

"Lucas! You can not have that in here." She protested.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"First of all it's totally soap opera written and secondly give me a break. He would not say that to her." She said throwing down his script.

"Oh, now you're an author too. Hales I didn't know you were so well rounded." He said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and stood up to waddle to the kitchen. She came back with a snack, and handed on to Lucas before sitting down across from him.

"If your gonna act like that then you can take your script to someone else. Nathan maybe? Or what about Peyton or Jake? Oh no, Lucas I had the best idea, make your class act it out, and leave me alone." She told him laughing; he was keeping this script a secret. He wanted to start writing for a new show on the CW network and they asked him to submit a script, after they had read a few of his novels. He was so excited but thought that he would jinx it if he told everyone, so he entrusted her, his loyal best friend.

"Shut-up! What do you know about it anyways, I can make him say whatever I want." He said handing the script back to her.

"What do I know? HA! I have read this stupid script with you since the day you started it, and I know these characters backwards and forwards. They are based on the six of us, I know they are, you can't hide that."

"They are not!"

"Please, there is a girl, Hilary, who by the way is my favorite and a guy, Lance who have been best friends since grade school, IE you and me. Then you have the popular girl, Bonnie or Brooke as I call her. The popular guy, Neal who's obviously hands down Nathan. The tortured yet popular girl, Peyton but in here she's Paula, oh and lets not forget the jock slash single father, John who is actually Jake. All you need now is to put in there that the two guys are half brothers, have a teenage wedding, and you better make sure I don't sue your ass." She said laughing at the hurt look on his face, but he had all but put their names in the script and then tried to play it off like it wasn't based on them.

"Haley, these people are totally different."

"HA! Ok, but I'm still standing by the fact that your character, Lance, would never say that to Paula."

"He would."

"No, Lance he wouldn't. Lance at this point in the story is completely in love with Paula, and she feels like she is betraying her best friend, Bonnie, by sleeping with you." She said showing her frustration.

"Well maybe I don't want it to be like our life. I'm trying to mix it up."

"I so told you that it was based on us. Look, listen to a viewer, Lance has not had one ounce of ass hole in him this whole series, and you want to now make him say the most horrible thing a guy could say to a girl. Never gonna fly."

"It's my show."

"A show that will never make it to the air, if you keep crap like this in it." Haley looked over at him, and he was staring at her in disbelief. "I'm not taking that back. I don't mean to hurt you, but you wanted the truth. Another thing that you could do is make Neal say it. He's the ass."

"Neal isn't dating them. Besides what would you have him say?" He asked conceding.

"I would have them decide that they would tell Bonnie together."

"And then he gets into a car accident and slips into a coma, or what?" Lucas deadpanned, Haley burst out laughing.

"Luc, come on." Haley was about to give him another suggestion when she heard the garage door open. She handed the script back to Lucas, so he could hide them in his bag.

"Hon, we're home." Nathan called closing the door behind him.

"We're in the living room." She called back. He walked in with Tyler on his heels. He leaned down and kissed his wife and then glanced between his brother and his wife.

"What's going on?" He knew something was up, but could put his finger on it. When he suggested that they all go out to dinner, Haley and Lucas turned him down, initiating the suspicion. Haley had originally claimed she had already eaten, and Lucas said that he wasn't hungry, so he and Tyler left for dinner.

"Nothing, we were just talking about when Lucas and Peyton hooked up and broke Brooke's heart." Haley said giving him a fake pout.

"Which time?" Nathan said, causing him and Haley to laugh and Lucas look very unhappy. "Sorry." He said through the laughter, not really looking sorry.

"Hey dad, when are we going up to see the Knicks play?" Tyler asked Lucas. Lucas had promised Tyler Knicks tickets for his birthday, which was coming up soon.

"Whenever I can get the tickets for. I'm gonna look into the tomorrow at work." Lucas responded, Tyler plopped down next to Lucas on the couch.

"What are you doing this summer?" Tyler asked his dad knowing that his dad had the summer off.

"I'm gonna try and get the novel I'm working on finished." Lucas smiled.

"Oh…" Tyler said sadly.

"Yea, but I think I'm going to squeeze in a couple of Road trips."

"Really?" Tyler said with his eyes lighting up. Lucas nodded. "Where?"

"Where do you wanna go? It's me and you." Lucas asked him.

"China!" Tyler yelled. Nathan and Haley laughed.

"I don't think we can drive to China." Lucas said looking at his son concerned about what he was being taught in school.

"I know dad," He said whining just as Luc had earlier, "I just really want to go to China."

"We'll have to see about that one. But how about we go to Hershey, PA?"

"What's there?"

"It's where Hershey chocolate is made. They have a big theme park and they have hotels with chocolate everything."

"Sure, if you want to." Tyler said not sounding too convinced, but Haley's eyes widened with excitement.

"I wanna go!" Haley said. "Actually let's go now, this baby is craving chocolate." She said rubbing her stomach. "Doesn't that sound fun Nate?"

"It sounds like a big cavity waiting to happen." He said seriously, and when he realized everyone was staring at him he put on a smile.

"When did you become a grouch?" Lucas asked him.

"I'm just not having a good day. That's all." He said standing up. "I'm going to go lay down. Good night."

"I'll come with you." Haley said looking concerned. Once they were in their room with the door closed she turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"The Knicks didn't offer me as much as I hoped for." He said sighing. They were hoping that he would play for the Knicks so they could come down to Tree Hill on the off-season.

"What about the Lakers? So what, if we have to move across the country." Haley said trying to be optimistic.

"They haven't even submitted an offer yet." He said frustrated.

"We were there 3 months ago. Isn't that unusual?"

"Yup, and we have this situation to thank for that. No doubt Brooke convinced Steven not to give me an offer."

"I don't think she would do that. She's not that kind of person. Maybe this is the way the Lakers work."

"I love you and I love that you are trying to be optimistic, but it's not how any team works. And you don't know what went on behind closed doors between Brooke and her husband. I'm staying on the Hornets, forever." He rolled away from her and closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the way home from the game, Brooke was driving alone and decided to give Peyton a heads up. She dialed information and got the number to her house. Surprisingly it is the same number it has always been.

"Hello?" A breathless man answered, must be Jake.

"Jake?" Brooke asked.

"Yup, who's this?"

"Brooke, Brooke Davis. You know from…" She said immediately regretting it; she must sound like an idiot.

"I know who you are Brooke. How's it going?" He said cutting her off.

"I'm great!" She said a little too eager. Why was she so nervous? "How are you?" She said calming her voice a little.

"Oh, I'm good. I was just chasing these kids around the house."

"Yea, congratulations. Haley told me you had a boy." Should she have said that? It isn't really his son; uh she was acting like an idiot. She continued to think to herself.

"Thanks, I love him. Nathan told me about your daughter."

"Yea, she's a great girl. Um…is Peyton around?" She asked realizing that she was getting closer to the house, and didn't want Steven to know she was on the phone.

"Yup, and it's perfect timing she just walked in the room." She heard his muffled voice telling her who was on the line.

"Really? For me?" She heard Peyton asked him surprised. "Brooke?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Peyton. How's everything?"

"Good, I'm just a little shocked to hear your voice." She said being honest.

"Peyton lets not lie. You hurt me, you betrayed me twice, and threw our friendship out the window. You…"

"Brooke!" She said cutting her off. "We don't have to lie, but lets not go through the laundry list of our mistakes either."

"Sorry, I got a little off topic. With all of the past things, imagine my surprise when I get a phone call, and was asked to name one person that I could completely trust. Someone who wouldn't spill my secret, and…and…your name came out." Brooke finally let the words leave her mouth.

"You trust me?"

"AS many times as you have stolen my boyfriend, and as much as we fought, you would have never spilled anything I asked you to keep quiet about."

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of that."

"You don't have too. It was a long time ago and I'm over it."

"Can we go back to the way it was?" Peyton asked her, her voice cracking.

"No."

"Ok, sorry…"

"Not because I don't want to, but because I'm not that person anymore, and neither are you. What I can say is that I want to start over, become friends as the people we are today and not the people we were back then. I don't want to forget our history, but lets put it behind us."

"I'll take it."

"Good, I'm glad I have someone to talk to."

"Me too, B-Davis. Oh you got married, we should use your new last name." Peyton said excitedly.

"Oh no, B-Boudreaux would never work." Brooke said making her and Peyton laugh. "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure, as long as it's not illegal." Peyton said, and Brooke could tell she was grinning on the other side.

"I was left in a will, and this lady wants to give me some secret document. Her lawyer has to personally hand the key to the safety deposit box to someone I trust. And I personally have to pick it up, and I'll be there at the end of the week for the hearing."

"That's confusing, why can't he just send it too you."

"That's what I said, but he is adamant about not letting it get lost in the mail." She trusted Peyton, but she still didn't want to talk about her husband to anyone.

"What's the secret about?"

"I have no idea."

"Who's the lady?"

"I met her once. She lived a few towns over." Brooke said leaving out the part about it being her husband's ex-wife.

"Who are we hiding it from?"

"Everyone I assume. She said that once I read the secret that I'm supposed to fix it, make sure everything is right again. Who knows what that means."

"Ok, the secret is safe with me."

"Thanks P-Sawyer."  
"Hey…before you go I want to give you some advice."

"What's that?"

"I can hear in your voice that your unhappy, so could Haley. So I'm telling you to take your daughter, and divorce that scum of a husband you have and move home."

"You don't know him."

"See, you didn't even try to deny that he was scum."

"He's not…"

"Too late. Take my advice."

"It's complicated."

"Tyler should be here, with his mother, father, adopted sister and the rest of his family. You and Luc should work things out."

"Haley told me he was in love with someone."

"Yea, with…"

"It doesn't matter." Brooke said cutting her off.

"By the way I was talking about working things out about custody, not about getting together. That just proves to me that you do still have feelings for him."

"I do not! I love my husband." Brooke protested.

"Ok, I'll leave it alone. Both of your secrets are safe and I'll call you later." Peyton said still grinning.

"Thanks Peyt." Brooke said and clicked off on her phone. Peyton Sawyer would never change, at least not with her. She would have to see how the woman acted around everyone else.


	27. Chapter 27

"So this is the town you grew up in?" Beth asked looking around excitedly. Brooke had never really talked to anyone about her life in Tree Hill, but when Beth found out she was coming back with Brooke, she wouldn't stop pestering her for answers. She just about heard everything Brooke had to tell about her childhood and teenage years, excluding all the stuff that wouldn't be fit for a nine year olds ears.

"Yes ma'am." Brooke was navigating the SUV she had rented threw the center of town. Glancing at the places she knew and loved, so familiar, it all made her grin. She remembered just how great life was here, at least until the end. She really missed it here.

"Man, I would love to live here." Beth said not taking her eyes off the town.

"Really? Why?" Brooke looked over at her shocked.

"LA is too crowded and smoggy."

"Huh? You sound like a fifty year old." Brooke laughed at her daughter, who was always saying things to make herself seem older, yet her pride kept bringing her back to her proper age. You never knew what that girl was gonna say next. Tyler on the other hand, as Brooke had found out the past months, was direct and to the point. He never changed; it was somewhat predictable, just like his father. Although he had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. She also knew he was probably a lot like herself and would act sweet just to get his way, but she still didn't think her boy could do anything wrong.

"Plus if we lived here maybe you and dad wouldn't be so uptight and you'd actually let me hang out with my friends alone." Now that sounded like the Beth she knew and loved.

"My friends and I took all of our freedom for granted. We couldn't wait to get out of this town."

"Did your friends get out?"

"Um, I think most of them stuck around here. You never really get too far away from here."

"So when you met daddy you decided that was it, you were leaving for good?"

"Nope, I met him after I made that decision. It was Tyler's death that made the decision for me, plus your grandmother and grandfather lived in LA at the time."

"That's so sad." Brooke slowed to a stop in front of a hotel.

"Why don't you call Dad and tell him we made it safely, and I'll check us in." Brooke handed her the cell phone and left the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nathan! Tyler!" Haley frantically yelled into their oversized house. She shook her head wondering why they needed such a big house. She would have been just as happy in a 2-bedroom apartment. She put the food on the counter sighing. "I know they're hiding because they don't want to help me." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" She jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice as it boomed behind her, causing her to knock some of the food onto the ground.

"Jesus Christ, Nathan!" She said bending down to pick up some of the food, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Calm down Hales." He said trying to sooth her nerves, he bend down to help her pick up the fallen contents. "What's got you so freaked?"

"Brooke's coming for dinner."

"Was that tonight?" Her face immediately went pale and then turned to a shade of bright red with anger. Nathan's eyes widened never seeing his wife quite so crazy before. "I'm just kidding."

"Don't joke like that." She said swatting him on the arm.

"After dinner I promised Luc that I would talk to his team. They are one playoff game from the state championship."

"I'm going too." Tyler said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, no your not." Haley said looking over to Nathan for support who shrugged back at her.

"Why?" He whined.

"Why do all the Scott's whine like babies?" She said frustrated.

"Hey!" Nathan said whining, just to tease her. She smiled in response, while Tyler laughed.

"Seriously, Brooke and Beth will be here. You can see the team any other time."

"Brooke will be her for 2 week…"

"Tyler." Haley said in her warning voice.

"What if I invite Beth?" He asked searching for any way he might be able to go.

"Tyler, fine you can go only if Beth wants to, but you are not leaving me alone to entertain."

"You invited them." He said looking grouchy.

"You are testing my nerves and if you don't stop, you'll be grounded to this house for those two weeks."

"Hales, control the hormones." Nathan said picking at the food she was setting out.

"Look, Brooke can use any little thing against us at that hearing, and I'm nervous. It would help my nerves and hormones if the two of you would help me instead of arguing with me." She said narrowing her eyes at the two and placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," They both conceded at the same time. The three worked together and got the food out. Haley stood admiring their work; Nathan stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered to her, "I love you. We are keeping that boy, so please stop worrying." She turned and hugged him tightly. The doorbell rang, they broke apart and she looked around for Tyler, but he seemed to have disappeared.

Haley walked to the door and swung it open, a grin spread across both Brooke and Haley's faces.

"Hi!" She said a little too eagerly. She and Brooke hugged briefly and then stood back assessing each other. Grinning Brooke put her hand on Haley's pregnant belly.

"Wow, you're getting so big." Brooke exclaimed. "How far along are you now?"

"I'm six months." Haley said grinning. "The baby should come right around the time school lets out."

"Your so much bigger than you were with Lauren." Brooke said before realizing the implications, "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok. I think about her a lot." Haley said as sadness passed over her eyes.

"Hey!" Beth said grabbing both of their attentions, "What if Lauren was alive." She said it like a light bulb went off in her mind.

"Elizabeth!" Brooke said with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"What? Come on mom, you thought Tyler was dead, and he was alive all along. Like that couldn't have happened with Lauren."

"Stop it." Brooke said angrily threw gritted teeth. She glared at her daughter and then turned back to Haley. "I'm so sorry."

"Brooke, you've said I'm sorry twice in the last two min that you've been here. Stop, I'm fine." She hugged Beth, "How are you doing girly?"

"I'm good." Beth responded hugging her back.

"Are you gonna invite them in or make them eat outside?" Nathan asked stepping into the foyer behind his wife.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Please come in." Haley said stepping to the side and letting them pass. She closed the door behind her and noticed Tyler was still missing. "Tyler!" She yelled up the stairs. While Nathan was greeting the two girls, Tyler ran down the stairs tow at a time, and jumped off the bottom step. Brooke's eyes lit up when she saw him, she wrapped him in a hug, and looked like she would refuse to let him go.

"I've missed you so much," She said hugging him tighter, and then finally letting go. He glanced up at her with a slight nod.

"What's up?" He said casually, Nathan glared at him from behind Brooke, so she wouldn't know. He got the hint, "I missed you too. I hope your flight was well." He said overdoing the nice act. Turning to Beth he said, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Tyler…" Haley said warning him.

"What?" He asked innocently, he put his arm around the girl, and stared at his aunt. "She's my sister, can't I ask her for a favor?" Everyone except for Brooke rolled their eyes; she was too smitten with her son to see what he was pulling. "You might even say that we are twins, well except that we have different dads. But I'm sure we will be close like twins." He smiled sweetly to the adults; Haley and Nathan just shook their heads as they showed Brooke to the dinning room. The moment the adults disappeared behind the wall Beth shrugged him off.

"Lay it on a little thicker." She said sarcastically.

"Look these next two weeks are gonna be hell if you don't just go along with me."

"Please, I would never just follow your lead. You can follow mine." She said beginning the rivalry.

"I'm serious."

"What is that you want from me tonight?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"My dad is the coach for the high school basketball team, and uncle Nate is going there after dinner to talk to the team."

"So what?"

"I want to shoot around with the guys. It's how I got to be so good." She watched him trying not to laugh as he shot an imaginary ball threw and imaginary hoop and celebrated because it went in.

"I'm good because of my talent. You know something you really don't have to work for." She said grinning.

"Well I'm the captain of my team." He said bragging.

"So am I." She bragged back.

"See, but the difference is, you're a girl. Girls aren't good at basketball, or any other sport, well except for…for…oh sorry girls aren't good at any sport." He said challenging her.

"I'll kick your ass on the court."

"Yea, we'll see about that." Haley's head poked out of the dining room in to the hallway.

"If you two are done bonding, dinner is ready." She said in a sweet tone. Tyler began down the hall first with Beth following behind.

"Guess what aunt Haley." Tyler said as he took a seat on one side of Brooke and Beth sat on the other side.

"Hmm…you convinced her to go along with you?" Haley replied bemused.

"Actually, I really want to go. My mom said that the team was once the state champs, and Tyler told me that they were only one game away from the championship game this year." Tyler hid his shocked look, she actually knew about the Ravens. Haley, Brooke, and Nathan glanced between the two kids wondering if they should call them on the BS they were spitting. No one said a word, so Tyler kept on.

"Plus Beth really wants to meet the future NBA players." This made the three adults laugh and it was the kid's turn to look at their parents strangely. The rest of dinner was filled with chatter from the kids and hardly any talk by the adults. Haley and Brooke cleared the table while Nathan and the other two went to get ready to leave.

"Tutor-girl, when did you learn to cook? Dinner was fabulous!" Brooke said while helping wash the dishes. Tyler laughed behind them. Haley spun around and playfully glared at him.

"Aunt Hales does not cook, she buys."

"I'm still horrible." Haley admitted guiltily. Brooke laughed and splashed some water at her.

"And here you had me thinking that you made this food." Brooke said still laughing.

"Uncle Nate cooks, he's great."

"Thanks," Nathan accepted his compliment coming into the kitchen.

"Mom doesn't cook either, we have a maid who cooks every night, except Monday's when she's off. That's when we eat out for family night, but we know the truth." Beth said causing them all to laugh.

"Guilty," Brooke said putting her hands up, Haley splashed her with water and both women laughed. Nathan came over and kissed Haley's wet cheek, and rubbed her belly.

"We're taking off." He told the two women. "I'll call and let you know when we'll be back." Both of the girls nodded and said bye to the kids. "Stay out of trouble." He warned them before he left.

"Famous last words." Brooke said grinning at her best friend, feeling like herself for the first time in years. She continued to think about the other emotions that this place brought out of her when she felt a splash of water hit her face. She looked over to a laughing Haley.

"You were off in never land." Haley explaining, trying to get Brooke not to splash her back. It didn't work, she hit her bad. "Ok truce," Haley conceded raising her hands over her now soaked head.

"Truce," Brooke said grinning.

"Dry off, I have a great idea." Haley said throwing a towel at Brooke and going to her own room to change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter and the chapter before are both warming up to all the other reveals. Yes there is going to be more than one. I want to form their friendships again before we have more pain. I hope these chapters keep you guys interested in the story, and please review for me. I want to know what my readers think about where I'm headed, and I'm trying to throw you some curve balls.

**Thanks for reading!! And more great things to come.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey dad!" Tyler called once they got inside the gym. He barely glanced up and waved at them. The team was running drills that were called out by Lucas and Jake. Neither stopped to say hi, so Nathan walked over to them. Nathan's presence distracted a few players, they all had met him before, but they still wanted to impress him. Lucas blew his whistle and they all stopped out of breath. He was obviously frustrated with the team, after seeing them distracted.

"Grab some water and get in the locker room." He yelled showing his frustration. They did as they were told, a few stopped to say hi to Tyler. Beth stood back taking it all in. Lucas, Jake and Nathan huddled together talking about strategies for the game. After all the players disappeared into the locker room, Lucas finally glanced up. He glanced over Beth and then did a double take. She looked exactly like Haley, the day he met her, and he knew he must have been imagining things. He blinked a couple of times, thinking that with each blink she wouldn't be there. But each time the result was the same. He walked over and said hi to the two children.

"I'm Beth, Brooke's daughter." She said introducing herself.

"I'm Lucas, Tyler's dad." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Jake, an old friend of your mother's." Jake said stepping up.

"So in your close group of friends, there were 3 girls and 3 guys?" They all nodded not understanding where she was headed. "Why didn't you end up together?" She asked as if it was the obvious question.

"It's complicated." Jake answered for them.

"Right." She said not buying into his explanation.

"You remind me of someone," Lucas said still staring at her.

"Who?"

"My best friend, the day I met her, she was your age, and you two could be identical." They all glanced at him strangely, Jake and Nathan knew where he was headed, but Tyler and Beth just thought he was nuts.

"Luc, let's go talk to the team." Nathan told him, making him walk away.

Luc took one glance back, and told his brother, "Dude, she has Scott eyes."

"Please don't do this." Nathan told his brother once they were behind closed doors.

"Do what? It's obvious that she and Haley look alike, and those eyes. I'm sorry little brother, but those are your eyes."

"Don't do that! Don't go over to my house and drag up old memories that we are trying to bury." He yelled at his brother, he stood close to him and stared at him in the eyes.

"I'm not…" Lucas said confused at how this had gotten mixed up.

"Don't you think we saw that the first time we met her?" He angrily yelled at his brother, but then calmed down, backed away and continued, "Don't you think that we had to control ourselves from imagining that she was our daughter. Lucas, our daughter is dead, we can't look at a girl, who has similar features as us and think that she's ours." Nathan lowered his head trying to control the tears. Jake put his hand on Nathan's shoulder for support. "She's not coming back, and no matter how much we pray for her, and hope she's not. For the last nine years we have looked at every little girl, hoping to find a glimmer of hope, but we never found her. You have to let this go, we have to be able to move on. As much as it hurts, she's dead." Nathan didn't wait for an answer, he walked threw Lucas' office and into the locker room, and began to talk to the guys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you gonna chicken out, or are we gonna actually see who the better sibling is?" Beth said dribbling the ball around Tyler. He grinned at her and easily took the ball.

"I would never chicken out." He shot the ball threw the hoop with no problem, and turned back to her, "Should I spot you a few points so it isn't a blow out?" He asked teasing her. She caught the rebound and handed the ball back to him.

"Nope, I'm just letting you get ahead." She said winking at him. They continued this game of one on one. Neither one standing out from the other, both good in there own way. Before they knew it they were down to the final point, and the three men came out to see what was going on.

"What are you guys up to?" Nathan asked first. Both kids looked up, and then glared at one another.

"We're seeing which one of us are better." Tyler said. Nathan and Lucas both shared a chuckle.

"Just like us." Lucas said. "SO who's winning?"

"It's tied, and it comes down to this final point. My ball." Beth said a little cocky. She began dribbling and she went up for the shot, before she knew it, Tyler knocked the ball down and shot it himself, swish. The ball was easily accepted by the net.

"See the difference between our games, is that I can read you. Every move you made was obvious. My moves are actually thought out." Tyler told her.

"Whatever. It just wasn't my night." She said not accepting the advice he offered. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake stepped up and talked with them.

"See Tyler plays the game like me, well thought out and prepared to change up the style." Lucas said to the two. Nathan nodded, agreeing.

"I on the other hand am more like you Beth. We play with our whole body, and we don't hide our next moves. We're just better than the others and we don't have to think it out." She smiled listening to the comparison between her and Nathan Scott.

"Plus you're a girl." Tyler teased.

"A girl who is better than you."

"Who just won?"

"Shut-up." She said and turned back to Nathan. "I would love it if you taught me a little bit while I'm here." She said to him. He had always been her favorite player.

"Sure, no problem." He agreed, "And before you leave we'll show these two 'strategic' players how we play the game." She grinned.

"Sure, no challenge is ever rejected." Lucas said laughing.

"We'll just show them that we are better right dad?" Tyler said accepting the challenge as well. Lucas nodded.

"No offense, but those who can do, and those who can't coach." Beth replied making Nathan laugh.

"My dad didn't quite because he sucked, he quite because he has a bad heart." Tyler said defending his father.

"It's alright son, we'll show them later this week who the best Scott really is." Lucas said as they walked to the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two girls had just pulled up to the club and gotten out of the car when Haley's phone began to ring. She motioned for Brooke to wait a second and answered. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Hey, where are you?" Nathan asked her.

"We just got to Tric. We stopped to see if Peyton was home, and the babysitter said she was here, so we came by to say hi."

"Ok, we just got home, and the kids are upstairs playing video games. You guys have fun."

"Thanks, Love you." Haley hung up the phone and turned back to Brooke.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Brooke asked Haley motioning to her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, I love it here. And plus I know Peyton is dying to see you, and I think Karen's here also." Haley waved to the bouncer and stepped past him, not having to wait in the long line. Tric had become the place to be; no matter what age you were there was a night for you. If you weren't there you were a nobody. Peyton still helped Karen book bands and market for the place. Haley spotted Karen behind the bar immediately. Karen looked up and smiled, waving at the two. The girls made a beeline to the bar, and Karen came from around to hug Brooke's neck.

"I've missed you so much!" Karen yelled over the music. She looked like the same old happy Karen, with a few more wrinkles.

"I missed you too." Brooke yelled back. "You look amazing."

"So do you." Karen hugged Haley next. "You should not be out so late. Your about to pop." Haley laughed.

"I wish I would pop, so this baby would finally be here." One of the bartenders called her from behind the bar, needing something.

"It was great to see you Brooke. Whatever you want it's on the house, and please come by the café soon so I can really visit with you." Brooke nodded and smiled at Karen. She really had missed the woman who was much like her mother. She remembered the day Karen took her in and accepted her; she was truly grateful for her and thankful that she knew Tyler had been taken care of well by his Grandmother. They ordered drinks, a soda for Haley and a cocktail for Brooke. The glanced around the club looking for Peyton, they noticed her dancing with a guy Haley had never seen before. The music was so loud that they couldn't hear each other, so Brooke shot a questioning look towards Haley and pointed to the two. Haley just shrugged; she never knew what was going on with their friend.

The girls made it threw the crowd, and Brooke tapped Peyton on the shoulder, she swung her head around and saw Haley and then widened her eyes when she noticed Brooke was with her. A grin spread across her face and she whispered something in the guy's ear causing him to walk away. Peyton motioned for them to follow her and she led them into the small band room in the back. It was empty, since the band was on stage. She closed the door and grabbed Brooke into a hug.

"I can't believe that you're here, finally." Peyton said to Brooke. Brooke gladly hugged her back.

"I know, we went by your house. Who's the hottie you were dancing up on?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Oh, he's no one." Her smile said she had a secret one she didn't want to share, "Hey Hales." She said turning to Haley.

"Hi. How's everything going?" The two girls stayed in touch, but hardly ever got together. When Haley and Nathan took custody of Tyler, Peyton was completely against the idea, but Lucas asked her to go along with it, so she agreed. It took a toll on their once close friendship, and caused it so they only really talked rarely. And the only times they truly talked was when they were around family on Sunday's.

"Good, I booked this band, so Karen asked me to be here." She sat down, and invited the other two to sit down as well. "How was the flight?"

"Long, and Beth would not stop asking me about all of my high school friends."

"Oh, I get to meet Beth. I'm excited, and you finally get to meet my little boy."

"Yea, we saw Jenny tonight, the sitter let us in. Josh was sleeping though. Jenny has gotten beautiful."

"She has. I think being around everyone including her mother has helped a lot."

"Niki's back?"

"Yea, she's been in the picture since Jenny was 2." The band stopped playing, and Peyton stood. "I've got to get back out there. Come on girls, let's go have a good time." She said dragging the girls from the closed room.

The rest of the night was great; the three girls had a lot of fun and had no drama. No talk about the hearing, or about the future. They were living in the moment. Haley called Nathan when they left the club, his groggy voice picked up after two rings. "Hey honey." Haley said to him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Of course. Listen Brooke and I are just now leaving and she has had a few too many drinks. They are just gonna stay with us tonight alright?" She knew that he would never tell her no, but she felt it would be good to ask.

"Of course sweet heart, hurry home." She hung up and glanced over at Brooke who was beginning to fall asleep in her front seat.


	29. Chapter 29

Haley woke up to the sound of the shower running. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe, she peaked into the bathroom and saw her husband underneath the warm water. "Hi baby." She said loud enough so he could hear her. He grinned when he saw her standing there.

"I wanted to be quite." He said apologetically. He opened the glass door and gave her a morning kiss.

"Emm." She said taking it in, they still had the spark. "Why'd you get up so early?"

"I have to go down to the stadium, the coach called a meeting." He told her. She nodded, and he reached around her and took off the robe. "Jump in here with me."

"Oh, no. I can't." She never wanted to shower with him, she felt self-conscious. But he refused to give up, he loved her pregnant body. He pulled her in, with little resistance on her part.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke decided to sneak out of the Scott's house early that morning. She left a note for Haley to meet her at the café later. Haley had told Brooke that she was working the morning shift, so she thought it would be a great meeting spot. She left Beth peacefully sleeping in the guest room, and drove to Peyton's house. The same house that Peyton had grown up in. She was there within minutes and knocked on the door softly at first. No one answered, so she knocked a little more urgently. This time a dark headed boy swung open the door, he just stared at her.

"Hi!" Brooke said cheerfully. The boy just stared, not speaking a word to her. "Is your mommy here?" He nodded his head, but didn't let her in. "Can you get her for me?" He shook his head no. "Can you get your daddy?" Another shake of his head. "Can you get you sister for me?" At this he nodded, and turned around.

"Jenny!" He screamed into the house. He swung back around and looked at her.

"You must be Josh, I've heard a lot about you." He just looked at her; Jenny came around the corner, and saw Brooke. She grinned at her and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Peyton is sleeping, so is Dad. I can wake them if you want me too." Jenny told her.

"Oh I really need to talk to Peyton." Brooke told the girl.

"Josh, get out of the way. Let her in."

"We aren't allowed to talk to strangers, I'm gonna tell on you." Brooke smiled at the boy.

"She's not a stranger, she's our aunt."

"No she's not." The boy was determined that she was not to be trusted.

"Yes, she is. Aunt Haley brought her over last night and introduced her to us. Here, you can sit here. I'll get Peyton." Jenny showed her the living room and ran upstairs. Josh sat across from her, still staring.

"So, do you like basketball too?" Brooke asked him trying to get the boy to talk.

"Not as much as Jenny and Tyler. But my dad and mom really want me to play, so I do. I really like to draw."

"Oh, that's great. Your mom likes to draw also."

"She's says I get it from her."

"He does, sadly. I wish he would love sports like the rest of the family." Peyton said coming into the room wrapping a robe around herself. Brooke smiled up at her. Josh jumped up and said good morning to his mother. "He's a momma's boy. Josh. Why don't you go upstairs." He ran away screaming for Jenny to play with him. Peyton sat down where Josh had previously been seated, "So you came for the key, I'm assuming?"

"Yea, I wanted to get it alone, and Beth's sleeping at Haley's so I thought it would be perfect." Peyton handed the key to her.

"Yup, there you go." Peyton sat there quietly.

"Sorry if I woke you, I didn't even think about you working late."

"No, it's fine. Jake and I got into an argument last night." Peyton told her friend. Brooke bit her lower lip unable to decide if she should be hearing this. "He doesn't think I should be out so late, he doesn't get that it is a job for me."

"What does he think?"

"He thinks I'm hooking up every night." Brooke looked at her, not saying a word. "Don't look at me like that, it's just like he does. I have a couple of times, but not every time." She admitted to Brooke.

"Well maybe its because he can't trust you." She stated the obvious.

"That's just not fair. I cheat and I admit it, but when we aren't even together and he still doesn't trust me."

"What do you mean not together?" Brooke asked knitting her eyebrows.

"We aren't married, hell we aren't even dating." Peyton said throwing her hands into the air.

"What are you talking about? You live together, you raise your kids together, and you expect him not to get jealous?"

"Yea."

"It doesn't work that way. If you're unhappy then get separate houses."

"It's not healthy for the kids."

"Neither is your fighting and hooking up with guys."

"They don't know…"

"Kids know a lot more than you give them credit for." Brooke said thinking back to her own daughter, did Beth know about her and Steven's fights. Did she see her mother being hit? It made her think.

"I just…I just don't know anymore. So much of what I've wanted has been ruined, what I thought of my life has disappeared. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"We all have brunch at the café. The whole family."

"No, that would be weird." Brooke insisted.

"No it won't. Come on you have to come and introduce Beth to everyone."

"I doubt that we'll come, but I'll think about it." Brooke stood up to leave, "Thanks again for the key."

"Stop by before you leave, I really want to hang out with you." Peyton said before closing the door, Brooke nodded and walked to her car silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's my mom?" Beth asked Haley coming into the living room. Haley had photo albums laid out all over the floor. She glanced up at the girl, smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"She left a note saying she was going to meet us later at the café, I'm not sure where she is now."

"What are you doing?" Beth said helping herself to one of the albums. It was an album from their senior year. Haley smiled down at the pictures.

"Just looking at some old pictures of our friends and family." She pointed at one of the pictures Beth stopped to look at, Haley remembered that day fondly. "That day was great. It was the day your mom and I both found out we were pregnant. We were scared to death, but when we told Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton, they were so excited for us; they took us to the beach, and ensured us that they would always be there for us when we needed our friends." Beth smiled.

"I wish my biological mom had pictures like this." She said fondly. She picked up an album of Haley in grade school, "Who is this? It looks like Tyler and me, a little." She asked pointing to a picture of Lucas and Haley in the sixth grade. Beth was right it did look like the two of them.

"It's Lucas and I. We have been best friends for a long time." Haley said taking the picture from the album.

"I hope I have friends when I'm your age that knew me when I was a kid." She said. Tyler came into the room dressed.

"I'm hungry," He said to the two girls.

"Well that's our cue then. Lets go to the café." Tyler excitedly ran to the car. Haley turned to Beth, "He loves it there. I'm sure you will too."

Once Haley pulled the SUV into a parking spot both kids jumped out of the car and ran into the restaurant, not bothering to see if she needed any help with the bags. She shook her head; it was going to always be a competition with those two. She saw Karen behind the bar and smiled. Karen shook her head and Haley knew exactly what she meant.

"Haley James!" Karen called, winking.

"Karen Roe!" Haley called back setting down the bags and then sitting on a stool.

"That's Karen Scott to you."

"Touché." Haley replied ginning. "I lost two kids."

"Yea they ran in here, a girl and my grandson fighting over who won the race. You know when I glanced up I thought I was looking at my past."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember several days when I would look up and see both a little boy and a little girl running in here fighting over who won the race." Haley laughed remembering those days.

"Karen." Haley said and then remembered the photo. She pulled it from her purse and handed it to the woman. "Are these the kids you are referring too?"

"Oh, I remember this. It was the first day of summer and we were leaving for vacation. Lucas refused to go without you." Karen said holding the picture tightly. "The resemblance is remarkable." Haley walked around and looked over her shoulder.

"Yea, we haven't changed much."

"That's not what I meant. I was saying how much those two children resemble you and Lucas. Wow."

"Ok, I think you've been hitting the espresso too long." Haley said taking the photo away from her. "She's not even related to me."

"No, but you can't deny that she looks just like you." Haley ignored Karen's remark and walked to see what the kids were up to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke stared into the window, looking at the picture perfect café from her memory. It had minor changes but nothing majorly different. She watched as Haley served customers and Karen takes money from them. A tear rolled down her eye, and a grin spread across her face. She was home, and it made her happy. "Hey pretty girl." A voice whispered in her ear. An unmistakable voice, she closed her eyes and turned her head around. Lucas Scott stood there smiling at her, but all she could do was stare. "How are you?" He asked embracing her in a hug, a hug that she wanted, a hug she endured, a hug that was worth a million words, yet she couldn't even say one. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Hi." Was all she could muster.

"I was waiting for you to come a break down my door. From anger."

"Your lucky I didn't. I can't believe you." She found the words that were lost just a moment ago.

"Brooke, you didn't even tell me."

"I didn't know!" She yelled. "I thought he was Ethan's."

"Bull shit!" Lucas said crossing his arms across his chest. "You knew damn well that he was my son, and you just didn't want to tell me." She pushed him out of anger, much like she did to Steven, but he didn't hit her, she was waiting for the strike across her face, but it never came. Instead he pulled her into a hug, and she tried her hardest to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. "We're both angry, and hurt. We have both made mistakes and we are both sorry. We have to get past this for Tyler." He said into her ear.

"I'm not ready to forgive you."

"That's fine, but can we please be civil for him?" Lucas said trying to draw a truce from her. She nodded her head into his chest. "I've missed you."

"Luc…"

"I know, I just wanted to tell you." He let her go and she crossed her arms staring at him.

"It's not ok, what you did to me. What you willingly and consciously did to me. It'll never be ok. Never." She calmly said to him.

"I know. Please find it in your heart to understand what I did."

"No, I can't and I won't. You and I have to coexist with our child, but I will never understand your actions. I'm trying to process Haley and Nathan's actions, but yours, your actions hit me harder than the rest." A tear fell from her eye and she angrily wiped it away, "I loved you, and you betrayed me so many times Lucas. Not only that but you made sure that I would never meet my son, you kept me believing that he was dead."

"I'm sorr…"

"No, you don't get to apologize, not yet. I still had feelings for you, until the day that Haley told me that you knew about him." She laughed to herself, "How embarrassing, when she told me, the first thing that crossed my mind was how you would react to your son. How stupid of me, you're the product of Dan Scott. His secret, his embarrassment, who would have ever thought that you would be just like him?" She said the one thing she knew would hurt him.

"I'm nothing like him." Lucas said hurt.

"No, your worse. At least he let your mom raise you. He knew about you and walked away, you knew about Tyler and made sure I would never know my son. Did it kill you the day Haley said that she told me?"

"No, it was never…"

"Right, like with all the other lies, why would I ever believe you? The relationship we had, that I believed in and loved, it's dead. Dead and gone, it will never come back, I don't know why I ever even thought that you and I could have loved one another." She said to him and turned and walked into the café. He watched her go, longing for another hug, another chance to explain things, but she would never give it to him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Beth, get up." Brooke said to the sleepy girl. Sunday had been a day of ease for the girls. After the talk she had with Lucas, she opted out of going to brunch with the family. She didn't want to face Lucas again, not until the hearing, today. Today would be the day she would get custody of her son. Beth opened one eye and looked at her mother, "Get up."

"Why?" She whined rolling over and throwing the covers over her head. Brooke sat down next to her and removed the covers.

"We are on our way to get Tyler." Brooke said happily.

"Mom, I'm so tired."

"Please just get up." Beth got up angrily and stomped into the bathroom, Brooke smiled, and she had done her job well with Beth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure that we are going to win this thing?" Tyler nervously asked Haley, Nathan and Lucas. He was nervously sitting in the hallway of the courtroom, the hearing hadn't started and they were waiting to be called inside. Haley reached over and held his hand.

"We're going to do our best." Haley assured him.

"Understand though, if she does win custody, she is a great person who would never hurt you." Lucas told him. He nodded looking at his father.

"Ok, the judge is ready to start." Their lawyer said sticking his head outside. They all nodded and followed him inside. Brooke and Beth were there already, waiting. Brooke smiled over at Tyler and waved, he did the same. The judge came out, and began the hearing.

"I first want to talk to the children, before everyone else testifies." The judge said. "I'll take Jonathan first, and then talk to Elizabeth." Tyler nodded and followed her into her chambers; he nervously sat in an empty seat and smiled at her. "Ok, you know why we are here, correct?" He nodded. "Ok, everything you say here is confidential and you must tell the truth. DO you understand that?" She asked him.

"What's confidential?" He asked her.

"It means that whatever you tell me, no one else will know. It's secret." He nodded. "Ok, tell me your name."

"Jonathan Tyler Scott." He responded.

"Who are your parents?"

"Biologically, Lucas Scoot and Brooke Boudreaux. But Haley and Nathan Scott take care of me."

"Ok, your doing great. The questions are going to get a little tougher now ok?" He nodded, "Has anyone ever hit you?"

"No." He asked a little confused.

"Did you know about your mom?"

"I asked Aunt Haley to introduce me."

"Ok, and she did?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy living with the Scott's?"

"Yes."

"DO you want to live with your mother, now that she knows you?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know her. I'm happy with Aunt Hales and Uncle Nate."

"Do you want to live with your dad?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Same reason."

"Ok, do you understand that what they did?"

"Yes, they let her believe that I was dead."

"Yes, and what do you think I should do?"

"I think that it was wrong for them to do that, but I still think that they have been great parents and I want to live with them." She nodded listening to what he had to say. "I don't want to be punished for their mistakes."

"Is that what you think? That if you go and live with your mother, you are being punished for their mistakes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Jonathan we are done here. You were great. Thank you." He shook her hand and left the room. She came out and called for Elizabeth. She, mush like Tyler came in nervously. The judge explained the same thing to her that she did to Tyler. "Ok, Elizabeth, Brooke has raised you correct?"

"Yes."

"Has she ever physically hurt you?"

"No."

"Ok, do you think she would accept Tyler?"

"Yea, she already says what a great addition to our family he would make."

"What about you?"

"I like him."

"DO you think he would take away from your time with her?"

"No, I mean the thought has crossed my mind, but my mom is great."

"I'm not trying to get you upset, I'm just asking you questions. Relax ok?" Beth nodded. "So you and Tyler get along then?"

"Yea, I mean we have little competitions and stuff."

"It sounds like you've really been bonding." The judge told her and she nodded. "Ok, I don't think I have anything left for you." Beth left the room and the Judge followed her. She sat back down and called Haley to the stand. She asked Brooke's lawyer to begin questioning her.

"Please state your name," He began.

"Haley James Scott."

"Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you," She said beaming with pride.

"So, you and Brooke gave birth at the same time?"

"Yes."

"And your child died?"

"Yes."

"So you thought that you would steal your best friend's child?"

"Objection!" Yelled out the other lawyer.

"Sorry your honor. Let me rephrase, who made the decision to let Tyler live with you and your husband?"

"My brother in law, Lucas."

"Ok, did you know that Brooke was unaware of her child being alive?"

"Yes."

"Yet you stated under oath that she abandoned him."

"Yes."

"No further questions." Bryan, Brooke's lawyer sat down smiling. The judge called for the Scott's lawyer to begin asking questions.

"Haley, how long have you raised Tyler?"

"Since the day he was born." She said with tears in her eyes.

"DO you love him?"

"With everything in my heart."

"Did you try to get a hold of Brooke?"

"Yes, I called her, and she asked me never to contact her again. She even went so far as changing her numbers and making sure that they were unlisted."

"So, you were mourning the loss of your own child and you still tried to contact her?"

"Yes."

"What happened when she asked you not to contact her again? I left it up to Lucas."

"Thank you Haley."

"I have just a few questions for you before you step down ok?" The judge told her, and she agreed. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a teacher at the middle school."

"How much time do you spend with Jonathan?"

"Well I pick him up almost everyday, and take him to school. We have family dinners, and brunches. I spend the majority of my time with him."

"Has he ever expressed wanting to be with his mother?"

"The only time he has ever wanted to meet her was the time in LA, when we introduced them. Other than that he would ask about her and we would tell him truthfully, but he never asked to see her."

"Do you think Brooke deserved a relationship with him?"

"Of course. I just wanted what was best for him."

"Thank you." She stepped down and Nathan was the next one called, Brooke's lawyer began first again.

"Nathan Scott, you are a pro basketball player correct?"

"Yes."

"How much time do you actually see your family?"

"All the time, I drive back and forth and try not to let work get in the way of my family time."

"So you were the first one to realize that the child was Brooke's correct?"

"No, my father and uncle were."

"But you knew before Brooke left town?"

"Yes."

"And you thought it would be best not to share this news with her?"

"My wife needed a child."

"And Brooke didn't?"

"It was the worst mistake of my life."

"Please answer the question."

"Yes, Brooke deserved her child."

"What stopped you from telling her?"

"My wife was attached to him already."

"And you just let it go from there?"

"No, I told Haley, and she has a better heart then me. She immediately took him to Lucas."

"Ok, the reason you and your family were in LA was because you being recruited for the Lakers, correct?"

"Yes."

"If you were offered a place on the team would you have moved and brought your family?"

"Of course my family would have come with me."

"So that includes Tyler?"

"Yes."

"So you would have taken him away from his father and kept him from his mother?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know."

"No further questions."

"Nathan, how would you describe yours and your wife's relationship?" His lawyer began.

"Wonderful." He said smiling at her.

"What about with Tyler?"

"We love him and he loves us."

"Do you want him living with you?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about the choices you made?"

"I wish I could go back, I was a child and didn't realize the consequences of my actions."

"That's all I have," His lawyer sat back down.

"Ok, are you still considering moving?" The judge asked him. He glanced at Haley, gave him an encouraging nod, and then to Tyler who smiled.

"Well my family and I sat down last night, after I had a meeting with my agent. The Lakers offered me a deal, and we decided that we were moving to LA."

"WHAT?!" Lucas yelled standing up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm going to try and get the next few chapters out by tomorrow. I know everyone is waiting for the big revelation but you have to wait a few more chapters.

**Thanks for reading!!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Order!" The judge hit her gavel against the desk in response to Lucas' outburst. "Mr. Scott, I know this must come as a shock to you, but you can not have an outburst like that. Do you understand?" Lucas apologized and sat back in his seat. "Now, Mr. Scott, you can continue." She said turning back to Nathan.

"I received the offer, and spoke with my family. Both Haley and Tyler were excited about the move."

"Is this your way of trying to convince me to let you keep the boy?"

"No ma'am. We wouldn't do that; it's something we decided a while back. If I was to be given a large enough offer, I would take it."

"Ok, please step down." She glanced at everyone in the courtroom, "I think now would be a good time to take a recess." She stood and left. Lucas turned and looked between Haley and Nathan.

"What the hell? You could have warned me. Shouldn't I have been in a decision like that?"

"No. Lucas you were in the decision, we asked you about it before I even went to LA and you said that it would be a great opportunity for us." Nathan told him.

"No, I said for you. A great opportunity for you and your career. I never said that you could take my son there."

"Yes you did. Lucas, you said that the day you gave us legal rights." Haley said gently.

"This is horrible, now no matter what she decides my son is going to be across the country." Tyler looked on unable to speak. He knew his dad would be upset by their decision but he never thought he would take it like this. Beth was watching on as well, and saw Tyler's scared look, she stood up and motioned for him to walk outside with her. No one, including Brooke noticed that the two kids stepped outside.

"SO what's the big deal now? You can sign over rights to me, and this will be done." Brooke said to the three.

"Not now Brooke." Lucas replied.

"Why not? I'm his mother." She protested.

"Brooke, please don't start."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot say. I should be a part of this decision and if Haley and Nathan want to come to LA, and live close to their nephew then good for them."

"You sound so sure that your going to get him."

"You stole him from me!" She yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You shouldn't hear all of that." Beth told him sitting down with him. He gave her a thankful smile and put his head in his hands. "What do you want? Has anyone asked you that?"

"Yea, Haley and Nathan have."

"SO are you gonna share that with me?"

"I want to know my mom, I want to know you, I want to spend time with my dad."

"But where do you feel like home?"

"With Haley and Nathan." He said looking up at her.

"Your not going to hurt anyone except yourself if you keep hiding that." She put her arm around him, giving him the only support she could.

"I know. I've told them."

"My mom doesn't know that, does your dad?"

"My dad thinks its best for me to stay with them, but he gets so mad every time they make a big decision for me."

"Why?"

"He thinks that he has the right to choose for me."

"Doesn't he? He's your dad."

"Yes he does, but when he signed me over, he gave those rights to my aunt and uncle."

"What did you tell the judge?"

"That I want to be with Haley and Nathan."

"Maybe she will listen." Haley stepped into the hallway and saw them. She knelt down next to him and hugged him.

"We didn't know what happened." She said, he shrugged in response, "Tyler if this is too much you can leave. You don't have to hear the rest." He shook his head and stood up. Beth followed his lead and walked back into the courtroom. The judge was on the stand already.

"Good, we aren't going to continue this anymore. In light of everyone's testimonies that I've heard I'm ready to make a verdict."

"Your honor, you haven't even talked to the mother." Brooke's lawyer objected.

"I don't feel I need to. Her child was unlawfully taken from her, I know the whole story. I feel as if I have everything I need to rule on this case." The lawyer sat down and she continued, "I feel that it is in the best interest of the child to stay with the two parents he has known his whole life. Nathan and Haley Scott."

"Your honor!" Brooke's lawyer jumped out of his seat, outraged.

"This is the last time I'm telling you counselor, sit down." He quietly took his seat. "With that said, I fully expect The Scott's to keep their word and move to LA. Tyler will spend time with his mother, at the very least 2 nights a week. I'm assuming that you are friends and can work it out amongst yourselves more time. He is to be with his mother on one set of holidays and with his father on the next. We will start this year with Thanksgiving with his father and Christmas with his mother. Hopefully the Scott's will be able to participate at which ever house he is at. Lucas Scott will be given visitations every other weekend, and Tyler is to spend at least a moth and a half with him during the summer. It is up to you Mr. Scott to come to LA and spend time with your son. Thank you, and I hope everything works out for the best." She left the room and no one moved, everyone sat there in shock. Brooke glanced over to see her former lovers face, pure shock. She glanced at Haley's face, excitement and sorrow. Nathan's showed remorse and relief. Tyler's was pure joy, she could see in his face who he wanted to be with. Tears fell from her eyes; Tyler came over and put his hand on her shoulder. She accepted it.

"I hope you're not too upset." He said to her. She shook her head no, and tried to wipe away the tears.

"You should have been with me from the day you were born." She told him, "And that is not your fault. I want you to be happy and comfortable, and if that is with your aunt and uncle then so be it. I will never be out of your life, ever."

"I know, that's why I'm glad that we are moving, now I'll get to know you." He hugged her neck and then stepped out of the room. She couldn't find the strength to move.

"Brooke." Haley said. Haley didn't speak any longer; she just offered a warm hug.

"When are you moving?"

"In a couple of months."

"I'm not staying. Beth and I are flying back tonight."

"Why so soon?"

"We were only staying to help him gather his things, but since…since…"

"Shh." Haley hushed her. Brooke stood up and glanced at Lucas, who was still staring off, unable to believe what had just happened. She sat next to him.

"Life would have been different." Brooke said to him, as she watched Nathan and Haley leave them alone.

"What?"

"If you could have just told me that my son was alive, one of us would have him right now."

"Brooke, I really don't feel like hearing this right now."

"Too bad. You said nothing, you didn't even hint at it. You found out I was happy and turned and ran. You didn't have faith in our love, in our child, you were too jealous and you couldn't stand it."

"You stopped loving me."

"You slept with my best friend, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't love her."

"My love for you never changed Lucas. I loved you more than you could imagine, until the day that I found out that you knew about him."

"I've never stopped loving you." He admitted to her.

"It doesn't matter now. Neither of us have our son and neither of us are happy. We aren't ever going to be happy, you ruined that for us." Brooke stood to leave and made it to the door before stopping to hear his words to her.

"I will always love you Brooke. You might feel like you can never love me again, but I will never stop." She stepped out the door and left him sitting there. Nathan and Haley had already taken Tyler home, so Beth was sitting alone in the hallway.

"Alright, lets get home." She told her daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you ok?" Haley asked Tyler once they got home. He had been quiet all the way home and she was concerned about him. He gave a small smile and headed to his room. She turned to Nathan, "Maybe we were wrong. Maybe we shouldn't have fought for him."

"Haley he wanted us too. He asked the judge to still live with us, he's bound to be upset, and he just saw his mother and father fight for him." He hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I'm thankful that we never have to go through something like that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom are you sure he said he would pick us up?" An irritated and tired Beth asked her mother.

"Yes, he specifically said that he would not send a driver, he would come himself. He missed his girls and wanted to be the first to see them off of the plane." She looked around the pick up drive threw, and saw no sign of him. She picked up her phone for the twentieth time to call him and it went straight to voice mail, just like all the other times. She decided to hail a cab and they were home shortly after. They pulled up the driveway and got their things. "I'm going to kill your father if he forgot." She told Beth. They opened the door and saw no sign of him anywhere. Beth put down her things, as did Brooke, and they both went into the kitchen. The answering machine was blinking so Brooke hit play.

"Brooke, it's Tyler. I just wanted to make sure that you made it home ok. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's late here and the whole house is going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweet boy," She said back.

"Hello my name is officer Gibbons and I need Brooke Boudreaux to give me a call as soon as you get home. My number is 555.3400, again that's 555.3400. Thank you."

"Mom are you in trouble?" Beth asked laughing. Brooke rolled her eyes and picked up the telephone.

"Yes, may I please speak to Office Gibbons? My name is Brooke Bordeaux, he's expecting my call." She said when an operator picked up. "He said to meet him where? Why? You can't tell me at all? Ok thank you." Brooke hung up the phone, and glanced at Beth. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."


	32. Chapter 32

Brooke ran into the emergency room and saw two cops talking to a man, she ran straight to them. Beth followed her, looking around curiously. "I'm Brooke Boudreaux and I was told to meet an office Gibbons here. I'm starting to get scared, no one will tell me anything." She frantically told the man. The three stared at her, and she could now see that the man the officers were talking to was covered in blood, and had a few bruises, and a tear streaked face. One of the officers gently touched her arm and guided her away from the other two.

"Mrs. Boudreaux, I'm office Gibbons." He paused and glanced down at Elizabeth who was now next to her mother. "Maybe we should talk alone."

"She's my daughter. Please just tell me what this is about."

"Ok, please, sit, both of you." He led them to two hard plastic chairs and sat down, "There was an accident."

"What kind?"

"A drunk driver hit the driver side of your husbands SUV."

"WHAT?!" Brooke yelled, she looked over at Beth who began crying uncontrollably and she grabbed her hand.

"The gentleman over there is giving his statement, the drunk driver ran from the scene."

"Who cares! Where's my husband?"

"I'm sorry, we got him here as quickly as we could, but he didn't make it." Beth let out another sob, and Brooke finally let her tears fall. "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do." It was all-surreal, nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed real. She lost her husband and her son in one day. She stood up on her shaky legs and started out the door. She was pulling Beth with her. "You really shouldn't drive."

"Excuse me, why did you make me come all the way over here to hear my husband was killed. Could you not have told me at home?" She asked rather rudely.

"He was alive when we got here, they had to take him into surgery and that's where we lost him. Would you like to talk with the doctor?"

"No what I would really like is to go home, crawl in bed and wake up next to my husband with my daughter and my son playing basketball outside. Can you give me that? CAN YOU?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Then I would really just like to go home." She opened her car door and got inside, but she couldn't start the engine, she couldn't move, all she could do was cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days came and went, Haley and Tyler flew out to support Brooke. They planned his funeral, they had it, and they listened to his will. Everything was left to Brooke, except for the trust fund they had set up for Beth. She was to receive that when she turned 18.

"Brooke, are you sure you don't want us to wait and take a flight with you? When you come out?" Haley asked her concerned. Brooke asked Haley to take both Tyler and Beth back to Tree Hill with her. She had things she needed to take care of. She needed to work and she needed to put some of his things in storage, but what she really needed was some alone time. Beth was not happy to be leaving, but she was in a state of shock herself, and she didn't feel like arguing.

"No, please. I'll be there next week." Brooke insisted. She hugged them all goodbye and drove away. She knew exactly where she needed to go, and headed straight for Sunset BLVD.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Beth, would you like another sandwich?" Haley asked the girl. Beth had not spoken since she left LA, the last words she said were goodbye to her mom, and Haley was very concerned. Beth glanced up from her plate and shook her head no. "Please say something." Beth smiled and went up to her guest room. Haley turned to her husband, "What are we going to do?"

"Haley give her time, she'll come around." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yea, I'll go talk to her." Tyler suggested, he was being a great friend to her. "You know, she's talking to me."

"Really?" Haley asked him.

"Yea, and she just doesn't think anyone understands what she's going through that's all." Tyler left them alone and went up to talk to Beth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This chapter is super short, but I needed to get it out so I could move on. Hope you guys enjoy these chapters, and expect the next couple to be up in the next couple of days!**


	33. Chapter 33

Brooke slowly turned the key and glanced around to make sure no one was watching her, she was left alone in a room, bare of walls. Surrounded by tons of safety deposit boxes, the banker pulled hers out and gave it to her moments ago, but she couldn't help but wonder what was in the other boxes. Did people put their jewelry here? Did people trust the bank enough to leave their most valuable items in these small boxes? She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand. Did she want to see this? She had no idea what was in there; all she knew was that the secret was so big that she was scared. It might ruin her life, or worse ruin Beth's life. She kept it hidden from Beth; she didn't want to know much about her biological mother. When the woman died, she and Steven broke the news to Beth, but she didn't have a reaction. She turned and looked at her two parents and said 'I never knew her, Brooke is my mother.' It shocked Brooke that the girl didn't seem to understand what was going on, but Steven smiled and told her that she was right, genes meant nothing, and Brooke was the best mother she could have asked for. Brooke watched the two interact that day, just watching, she didn't say a word, it was dreamlike. She wished that one of them would show some sort of emotion towards the woman who gave birth to the girl, without her Beth would not even be here. She often thought back to that wondering why she needed to see a tear, a pause, a look of sorrow, anything that would show the woman wouldn't be forgotten.

What good would seeing her family hurt do her? The answer came to her before she finished opening the box, it could have been her. Tyler never knew her, and if she had died before he met her, would he care? Would he show the emotions she so desperately need to see from them, towards Kelly? Would he just shrug and say that she wasn't his mom, Haley was his mother? If she died today, would he miss her? She was Kelly a few months ago and now she knew how it felt, to miss everything in your child's life, and to feel the helplessness of never being able to go back and see them smile for the first time, his first words, his first step, his first day of school, the first time he held a ball. A tear fell from her eye and she sucked back the sob.

She was not Kelly, she didn't even know her child was alive; she would always be there for her child now. She was never going to abandon him, she would never be selfish and kill herself, rob him from ever knowing her and her family. She wants him to meet her parents, to see how she grew up and to help him with whatever he needs. She is not Kelly, nor will she ever be. She was determined to give Tyler and Beth the mother that they always deserved.

After she pushed the thoughts from her head, she closed her eyes not knowing what to expect, and when she opened them she noticed a large sealed envelope and a letter on the top. She slowly removed it from the box, and glanced at the top of the page: **_'Please read me before you open the envelope!'_** She hesitated not really sure what to do. She decided that she would at least give this woman her last wishes and began reading the letter.

_**Dear Brooke,**_

_**I want you to hear a little bit about myself before you open this envelope and see what is inside. This secret is possibly the biggest one you will ever hear, and will shake you to the core. I can't guarantee that you will read this, or even understand what I'm trying to tell you, but I will write it and hope that you read it. **_

_**My name is Kelly Fisher and I grew up in Ballston, NC. You know Ballston, it's right next to Tree Hill, only once have I ever met any of your friends. I met Haley Scott one day at the hospital, when I went in to get an abortion, but the glow she had, and the way she talked about her daughter was remarkable, she single handedly convinced me to keep my child alive. Well let me get back to that later.**_

_**I had a great childhood, and even better teenage years, but the moment my life actually became what I had always hoped was the day I fell in love with Steven. He was amazing and touched my heart from the moment I laid eyes on him. But the man I loved was not the man I married; you understand what I'm referring too. You saw the day he hit me in California, I saw you watching with the look of pure fear on your face. I don't blame you for not saying anything I wouldn't have either. I know he beats you a man doesn't change. I was pregnant before we got married, I wanted a baby so bad, and he promised to be a great father, so when I told him I also accepted his proposal, hoping that he would stop hitting me, but the beatings never stopped, just like they won't stop with you. That was the day I decided on the abortion, and I met Haley. She was the bravest girl I had ever seen; a mere senior in High School pregnant, and here I was out of college and scared out of my mind. She asked me what I was there for and I told her the truth, she didn't judge me, she held my hand and gave me support. I told her everything, about Steven beating me even though I was pregnant and she said that I should do what my heart told me to do, and not let fear make that decision for me. She was called to see the doctor and I sat there for hours, just thinking about what she told me, praying that God would give me the answers. I got up and left that hospital that day, I didn't have an abortion.**_

_**My brother, Ethan, you know him you dated him. He told Steven one day about my choice to get the abortion, and Steven went crazy. At the time we lived down the road from my parents, and after he heard about what I wanted to do, he decided that it was time we moved to LA. I was shocked and upset, I knew that at least in Ballston my parents could help protect my child, but in LA it would just be Steven and me. I refused to leave and he beat me, beat me harder than he ever had in his life, and left me on the floor while he went on a business trip.**_

_**I don't know how much of the story he has told you, or if he even told you any of it, but that day I had a miscarriage. I lost our child, and I left. I left town for weeks, telling my family that I had a trip to go on. Ethan was the only person who knew the truth; he picked me up that day and took me out of town. He helped me with everything I needed. I called Steven and told him what happened and that I was sorry, he didn't believe me. He actually thought that I was lying to him or that I was on my way to have an abortion, so he told me that he was going to find me and kill me if I killed his child. He told me that he believed an eye for an eye and that if I was able to kill then so was he. It scared me, so I asked for Ethan's help.**_

_**Let me skip ahead, and tell you this part before you hear the secret, Steven knows. The day you saw him hit me, I came and told him everything. I read in the papers that day that Nathan Scott's child was dead and the son he was raising was actually his brother's. I knew that if Nathan and Haley were brave enough to tell the truth then so should I, I told him everything and he beat me. He wouldn't stop until I signed over the rights to Elizabeth, so that his next wife could be her mother. But they weren't my rights to sign away. She was not our child. Brooke, I want to apologize to you, and to Haley. She helped me threw a difficult time and I could have done the same, but I didn't. I kept it inside to protect myself and my brother, who was just helping me.**_

Brooke glanced away from the paper, trying to take it all in, but it was hard, she slid to the ground helplessly. So much was going on, why did this have to appear now? She wiped away her tears, because deep inside she knew the story was the truth and that Steven had lied to her all along. She glanced back at the paper and willed herself to continue reading.

_**You know the story, I know you can guess what the secret is from here, but Brooke I can't tell you how sorry I really am. When I found out that you had adopted Elizabeth I was kind of happy, because now Elizabeth could know her true mother. She would meet her, not as her mom, but probably as an aunt, aunt Haley. My brother told me that she was Haley and Nathan Scott's daughter, and that the boy is yours. You might want a DNA test to prove it, but please get her out of Steven's house. It's only a matter of time before she mouths off and gets hit herself, and she doesn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this; neither did you, Haley, Nathan, or Lucas. I'm sorry.**_

Brooke refused to read anymore, she closed her eyes willing the words to disappear. She was happy that Nathan and Haley's daughter was alive, but upset for her daughter. Beth would have to go through the same thing as Tyler, and she didn't know if Beth was strong enough. She opened the envelope and pulled out several documents. The first was a birth certificate, with a note.

_**I filled this out shortly after I got her, I knew one day that she would want to know the truth. Ethan told me not to do it, but I had to for my conscious. The one you and Steven have is a fake one; you should probably check that too, so you know I'm being honest.**_

Brooke glanced at the page and the name was Lauren Elizabeth Scott. It had her date of birth and then her parent's names. Mother: Haley James Scott; Father: Nathan Scott. Brooke wondered if this was real, and how would she get a fake one to give to him. This was all so strange and unreal, but she could see that it was the truth. She would have to look into it. The other document in the envelope was a social security card issued to Lauren Elizabeth Scott, and along with that fell out a pink baby hat and pink baby footsies. Brooke let her tears fall freely now, she laid on the floor gripping the baby's clothes and thinking how differently her life would have been. She, Haley and Nathan should have never mourned the loss of either child. If she hadn't told Ethan she was pregnant her life would have been so different. What could she do now?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke got off the plane with her hands shaking; she gripped the information in her hands. On the plane she practiced every scenario in her mind, but nothing seemed to flow perfectly, how would she break this news?

"Mom! Mom!" Brooke could hear Beth yell from across the crowded terminal and watched as her daughter ran to her, once reaching where Brooke was standing she threw her arms around the woman, gripping her hard. "I love you so much, please don't leave me alone again." She desperately pleaded to her mother. Beth was always so independent, never wanting either parent around unless they needed to be there, but now she was acting like she wanted only Brooke around.

"I love you too." Brooke said back to her little girl. Beth pulled away, grinning at her mom.

"What are these?" She asked pointing towards the papers Brooke held.

"Beth, oh my you scared me to death." Haley called trying to get next to them.

"I found my mom." Beth said proudly.

"Hi, Brooke." Haley said cheerfully, and then got that look on her face, like everyone else's, that look of pity, saying 'I'm glad I'm not in your shoes' look, "How ya doing?" Brooke slipped the forgotten papers into her bag, and hugged Haley tight.

"I'm good, thank you so much for taking care of Beth while I was tying up loose ends out there." Brooke decided that this was not the best place to break the news, no at home when Nathan and Tyler were there so they wouldn't have to relive it twice.

"No problem, we loved having her there. She is a great help."

"Yea, guess what mom." Beth said excitedly.

"What?"

"They let me help at the café, and Karen said that I was the best helper even better than Tyler." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"That's wonderful!" They got Brooke's bags and headed for home.

"Why do you even need to rent a place? You can stay with us, we have plenty of room." Haley told her best friend; Brooke glanced over at her and shook her head.

"I couldn't impose. Plus, it's a cheap place because they were friends of my mom. It's small and fully furnished, and they are willing to do a month by month lease."

"It would not be an imposition. Besides how long are you planning on stay?"

"Well I figured we could at least spend the summer here, and then go back to LA when you guys leave." Haley and Nathan had decided that they wanted to stay in Tree Hill until the baby was born, which was coming up at any time. "I got something for you Beth." Brooke said turning in her seat to face her. Beth's eyes lit up when her mom mentioned the word present.

"What is it? Can I have it now?" She said excitedly.

"I got you all the school work you've missed and will miss from now until school's out." Her face dropped and Haley laughed with Brooke. "I don't want them to try and hold you back. We just have to get the school work sent in by the last day of school." Brooke explained to her.

"So the house is next door to Peyton's?" Haley asked pulling down Peyton's road.

"Yup, it's that one right there." She said pointing towards the cute little house. Haley dropped the two girls off, and rolled down her window before she left, "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I think I just want to spend the night with Beth," Brooke glanced back at the girl who was looking around the back of the house, "I want to really find out how she is." Haley nodded understanding, and Brooke cursed herself for not taking the opportunity to tell her best friend. She would tell them tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So the next time I post it will be the rest of the story…A lot will happen and it will be about 3 or 4 chapters, I just want it all out. Please review this chapter for me…Thanks!! I'm going to try and get it up by the end of the weekend…but please REVIEW!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**The end of the story really wrote itself…I knew exactly where I was headed, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please remember to review…I want to know what everyone thinks! Thanks for reading it!

* * *

**

Haley frantically looked around her house, She was anxious but didn't know why. Tyler was in school and Nathan was off somewhere, she wasn't sure. She already had a substitute looking after her classes, she was officially on maternity leave, and she hated it. She turned on the TV and tried to focus on a soap opera that was playing, but she couldn't. Karen would not let her come to the café, afraid that Haley wouldn't take it easy as the doctor requested. She began to pace, she just couldn't sit still.

Brooke acted funny at the airport, it was obvious to her, but Haley didn't question her because she thought that maybe Brooke was just still upset. She picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's cell phone. She knew Peyton was probably busy at work, but she wanted to talk to someone and Brooke didn't answer the last five times she called her.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" Peyton said picking up the phone.

"Hey. Not much, I just really want to talk."

"What's on your mind tutor girl?" Peyton called her that occasionally, more so since Brooke left.

"Nothing really I'm just anxious is all."

"Haley, calm down. You know what the doctor said and unless you want that baby to come to us a month early, then you need to stop pacing and sit down." Peyton said, rationally.

"How'd you know I was pacing?"

"Every time your upset, or you have big news, or your scared, you pace. Pacing is your way of telling people that you are about to say or do something big." Peyton told her, and Haley took a seat.

"Thanks, you know I was thinking."

"What's that?"

"Well our friendship really hasn't been the same in a very long time."

"Yea…"

"It's funny how well we know each other even though we hardly speak anymore." Haley paused not really sure where to go next, "I've missed you Peyton. I know that you feel like I betrayed your best friend, but I've missed you."

"Hales, I have had a lot going on, so our fall out was not based entirely on the situation with Tyler."

"I know, it's just…I mean that's where it began."

"No, it began with me, and when I betrayed Brooke with Lucas. I was jealous that you and she got so close, so I resented you. I felt horrible with what I had done, but I pointed that blame towards you and that was not fair."

"What I did was bad too."

"That's true, but did I jump up and call Brooke either? No, we all decided to let Lucas and Brooke take care of it, when any of us could have picked up the phone and made her life easier."

"Yea, I guess, but still."

"I remember thinking when Lucas told us that you spoke to Brooke and the truth came out, that you were the bravest person I knew."

"Why?"

"Because you did it, you were able to look your best friend in the eye and tell her the truth, I was never able to do that." Peyton said quietly.

"Peyt…"

"No it's true. I always went behind her back and she found out in other ways."

"So, tell me what's going on over at the Sawyer house." Haley said switching topics.

"Jake and I fought this morning, I think that it's finally over."

"Oh Peyton, I'm sorry."

"It's my fault."

"No…"

"Yea it is. I mean he just wants us to be together, get married and be a family. But I can't do it, so I fight, and I tell him things that aren't true."

"What is true?"

"I don't know. I love him, but I feel like he can't give me everything I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want…um…I don't know."

"Well you have to figure that out before you can expect anyone to wait for you."

"I know that I want more children. I want to be happy, I want to be loved."

"And what do you feel like you have now?"

"Well I know he loves me, and he wants more than anything to make me happy, but why do I keep pushing my happiness away?"

"I don't know." There was a long pause over the phone, "DO you think it has to do with Lucas?"

"Yea I really do."

"DO you still love him?"

"No, that ship sailed a long time ago." She said with a laugh.

"Then why does it have to do with him?"

"I don't know…I mean I guess…I guess I want to see him happy."

"Before you can be happy?"

"Yea, I mean he deserves it, and I ruined his chance of happiness with Brooke."

"No you didn't. He ruined it, you can't take that blame, and he knew what he was throwing away. You deserve to…OWE!" Haley yelled into the phone. "Oh my God, Peyton!"

"Haley what is it?" Peyton panicked through the phone. "What happened?"

"Owe! Please…"

"What? What? Haley tell me!" Peyton was now screaming.

"Call Nathan, my water broke and it hurts so much. Please…"

"Ok, Haley calm down. I'm calling Nathan and one of us will be right over to pick you up." Peyton said trying to calm her down, but wasn't calm herself.

"Please hurry!" Haley yelled. She threw the phone down and tears fell from her eyes. "Oh baby, please don't come yet, please stay there for one more month." She tried to sooth her baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Beth, we have to get ready to go. We have to be a Haley's in a half hour." Brooke told the girl. She was going to tell them all the truth tonight. Haley had invited them over for dinner, with Nathan and Tyler. Beth stood up from her homework and glanced at her mother who was pacing the floor.

"Why do we have to get dressed up?"

"I want you to look nice."

"But I stayed there for a week, they know what I look like."

"Elizabeth I will not ask you again, go get dressed." She rolled her eyes at her mother before walking back to her bedroom. Looking at the girl, she had Haley's good looks, and Nathan's spoiled attitude. She was her parent's child; there was no doubt in Brooke's mind now. But she had a ton of Brooke's influences also, especially Brooke's since of style. The thing Brooke was most proud of was Beth's huge heart, Beth, much like herself and Haley, cared about other people overwhelmingly more than Beth could ever imagine. She was always there when anyone needed her and Brooke prayed that she would still love Brooke when she found out the truth.

There was a hard knock at the door, and Brooke opened it to see Lucas and Tyler standing on the other side.

"Hey, come on." Lucas told her urgently.

"We are going to Haley's for dinner. What's up?"

"Haley went into labor. Come on we're going to the hospital." Lucas said pulling her forward.

"Beth!" Tyler called into the house. Beth came running around and they caught her up to speed. Brooke locked the door behind her. On the way to the hospital, Brooke turned to Lucas, noticing that the kids were talking excitedly in the back seat and not listening to their parents.

"She's a month early." She had a worried look in her eye, and Lucas could see it.

"I know. A lot of babies make it prematurely, right?"

"Yea, it's not uncommon." Brooke said trying to convince both herself and Lucas. They got to the hospital quickly and ran into the emergency room. Lucas asked where she was and the nurse told them they would have to wait, and pointed towards the waiting room. The kids had already found Peyton, Jenny and Josh, so they all sat there together, in silence, waiting.

It wasn't long before Nathan came out of the delivery room and found the group, they jumped up expectantly. He shook his head. "It's going to be a while. The doctor said she is only dilated to 5 centimeters and she needs to be at 10. It could take a long time, and she is in so much pain."

"That's how I was when I had Josh, it took 27 hours before I was dilated enough. Make them give her some drugs." Peyton suggested.

"She refused, she wants to do it naturally. After the thing with Lauren, she doesn't want to risk anything." Brooke awkwardly glanced over at Beth, unable to speak. Should she say something, was now the right time? She put the thoughts in the back of her mind; today was Haley's day. Nathan went back into the delivery room, and Brooke turned to everyone else.

"Listen, I'm really tired. I'm going to walk home and come back later." She told them. Lucas jumped up.

"I'll drive you." She shook her head

"No, I want to walk." She gave him a half smile, ensuring him that she was fine.

"Can I stay mom?" Beth spoke up.

"Yea, I want you too. Haley needs all the family here she can get and you're her family." Brooke told her daughter a little too emotionally, Beth knitted her eyebrows and gave her mom an odd look. "I love you guys, and call me if she has the baby." They nodded and watched her go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before Brooke left the hospital she snuck into the pediatrics ward and found a nurse. "Hi, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked her.

"Um, I actually had a question. How far back to your records go?"

"We keep up to 15 years on file in the computers and then we have all the rest back in a archives room." The nurse smiled at Brooke.

"So you can look up if someone was born here about 9, well almost 10 years ago?"

"Sure I can."

"Um, what would you need from me?"

"Is it your child?"

"My adoptive daughter, her father just died and so did her biological mother."

"How sad!" The nurse glanced around, and quietly said, "Listen I'm really not supposed to do this, but under these circumstances I will."

"Thanks," Brooke whispered back. She pulled both birth certificates out of her bag and handed them to the nurse. The nurse typed a few things into the computer and glanced up, after really looking at the certificate.

"Well, this is not even a real birth certificate." She handed the one that Steven and she always had for Beth, back to Brooke.

"You can tell by looking?"

"Sure, but most people can't. You see this mark right here?" She pointed towards a little bitsy mark on the back, that she would have never noticed otherwise. Brooke nodded, "It shows that it was either copied, or scanned, or something. But this one is real, and Lauren was not born here. It says that the mother never made it to the hospital; she delivered in her home, and then brought her here. But she was here, and was healthy." The nurse smiled up at Brooke. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"What are the mothers and fathers name?" Brooke asked confused how this could have happened.

"Well the mother is Kelly, but she didn't leave her last name, and no father came in. But here on the birth certificate there are different names." The nurse looked at the two things oddly. "I don't know what could have happened."

"Who orders birth certificates?"

"Well it all depends where the baby is born. The hospital can do it, or the family can do it. The government only really needs to have a record that a baby was born. So she could have brought the baby in right after she was born, and taken our records and got a birth certificate and social security card on her own." The nurse glanced at Brooke, who had gone pale. "I think you should sit." She insisted.

"No, thank you for all of your help. I appreciate it." Brooke said and then left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_She swung open the door and saw his sad face. She let him in without a word, and stood looking out her living room window. They didn't need to speak; she knew what he was feeling, because she felt it too. He stood behind her and kissed trail down her neck. She sighed with satisfaction, not joy, happiness, or love, just satisfaction. He turned her around and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Wanting to rid themselves of the pain and sorrow they each had._

Brooke woke up sweating, and looked around, hopping that the night before had been a dream, but it wasn't and she knew it. She closed her eyes regretting everything, but it happened, and there was nothing she could do. More mistakes, she felt like the mistakes would never stop. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, without feeling disgusted. She turned on the water and let the warm steam over power her.

_"Please," She said hoping he would continue and never stop. If he stopped her world would come crashing down around her once again. He didn't stop, and he didn't speak. They both knew that they weren't making love, they were filling a void._

She turned off the water with tears falling down, what had she done? She slowly got dressed and heard a knock at the door. She walked to it praying that it wasn't him, back for more.

_He kissed the tip of her nose ever so lightly before he left. The moment he closed the door, the tears came and the realization of everything came crashing down. She fell asleep alone, but worse than that she felt alone, there was no one to look forward to waking up too._

She swung the door open and stared at the sandy-haired man she once loved standing in front of her grinning. His look of love brought a smile to her face.

"Morning mom," Beth said coming up behind him.

"Dad your such a cheater!" Tyler protested following Beth, "Morning Brooke." She smiled at her boy, our boy, she thought as she glanced at Lucas. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"We raced from the car, and our son is a sore loser," He explained reading her expression.

Beth looked up at him skeptically and then turned towards Brooke, "No, we wanted to race, and when he pulled to a stop he screamed go and jumped out. He didn't even give us a warning." Lucas grinned proudly leaning against the doorframe.

"And, before we could even open our doors he locked it on us using his little key thing." Tyler said crossing his arms.

"Hey, we didn't set any rules." Lucas defended himself laughing.

"Dad." Tyler said whining.

"Just humor him, he can't accept the fact that he is an old man and he feels he should cheat to win. Just let him win every now and then, he'll feel better." Brooke told the kids laughing.

"An old man huh?" He reached out and tickled her hard in the ribs. She found herself truly laughing for the first time in a while.

"Ok, ok I give." She said unable to breath, but still laughing.

"Say it first." He played not easing up.

"Lucas Scott, you are the king of all races," She paused and he stepped back eyeing her, waiting to hear the rest. A smile played on her lips, he held up his hands daring her to say it wrong, "And you are a major cheater." She said exchanging the last word, she took off with him chasing her, Brooke squealed loudly. He pulled her onto the couch, both laughing. "Ok I meant you're a major hottie." He ceased the tickling and they sat there, entangled limbs together. "I can't believe you made me say that." She said in mock disbelief, and swatted his arm. It took them a moment to see the kids looking at them both like they had grown an extra head. Both with their eyebrows raised, Beth with her hands on her hips, and Tyler with his arms crossed.

"That's what Brooke always said when she wanted me to stop tickling her." Lucas tried to explain.

"Except king of all races, was whatever I wanted." She said grinning down at him.

"Right, well that was a great blast from the past," Beth replied sarcastically, "Thanks for the ride home Uncle Luc." Hearing the words made Brooke choke, she sat up coughing loudly. How did Beth know that he was her uncle? Lucas gently patted her back trying to stop her coughing. "That sounds good right?" Beth said after the coughing died down a little. "I decided since everyone else called everyone by uncle Luc or aunt Haley and so on, I thought I would too." Beth told her mom what they had talked about at the hospital. Brooke took a deep breath and smiled back with a nod, "I'm going to go take a nap. Night." She left the room with a wave.

"Yea, I guess we should go too." Lucas said standing up to go, pulling Brooke up with him. Tyler reached over and hugged her before taking the keys from his dad.

"Night Brooke." He wasn't ready to start with mom, and she had come to terms with that. Whenever he was ready was fine with her. Plus having him in her life was blessing enough for her.

"Are you gonna come over this weekend?" She asked before he left.

"I'm all yours." He smiled and left his two parents alone.

"Are you feeling better?" She glanced at him self-consciously, wrapping her arms around herself. "You looked really down when we got here." He finished.

"Oh, yea…I'm fine…just a lot of things on my mind. Did she have the baby?" Brooke decided to change the subject.

"Yea, a beautiful baby boy. Hayden Nathaniel Scott." Lucas said grinning, Brooke smiled warmly as well.

"I'm gonna stop by later to see him and to check on Haley."

"She would love that." Lucas started towards the door and then paused and turned, "Brooke I have something to ask you. And please feel free to say no."

"Go ahead Luc. You can ask me anything."

"Can I take you out?"

"I don't know…"She said hesitating.

"AS friends, I mean." She glanced at him sideways, not speaking, "No. You know what? I want to date you. We had something great, but so much got in the way, but I never stopped loving you." She gulped hard, would he feel the same way when the truth came out? "I laid my heart out there for you, now it's your turn." She didn't speak; she didn't know what to say, "Fine. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here." He closed the door behind himself and she stood starring, not knowing what to do next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She sat down thinking about Lucas, why couldn't she have just said yes? What was her problem? Another knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, she jumped up hoping it was Lucas again and she could tell him yes. She threw the door open, "Yes…" She didn't finish when she realized that staring back at her was her upset best friend, Peyton.

"Brooke…I need…to…talk to…someone." She said in between sobs. Brooke knitted her eyebrows worried. She stepped out on the porch and closed the door.

"Beth's sleeping." Peyton nodded and sat on the porch swing, Brooke followed her lead. They sat in silence before Brooke spoke up, "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Jake's seeing someone else, I think he's finally over me." Brooke gulped hard wondering if she should really be the one Peyton was talking to about this.

"Why would you say that?"

"I think he slept with her last night." Brooke's eyes widened shocked, she hadn't seen that coming.

"He told you that?" Her voice was shakier than intended, but Peyton didn't notice.

"He didn't have too." She whaled.

"I didn't realize that you two were together again."

"We're not. We got into a huge fight last night, and he said that we weren't continuing in the on again/ off again relationship. And that I needed to choose."

"Ok…"

"Well I chose and then Haley went into labor, and I didn't see him until this morning, but it's too late. Do you think he loves her?"

"No, I really don't think he could love someone else, but I'm confused. Why do you feel it's ok for you to sleep with other people, dating or not, but when it comes to him, it's unforgivable?"

"It just is. I love him."

"He loves you too, so maybe what you've done so many times is unforgivable."

"But he forgives me every time."

"You didn't think that he would always be able to forgive you right?" Brooke looked over at her friend who still looked hurt, "Look, Peyton, you don't know how truly sorry I am, and the situation sucks, but come on." Brooke paused hoping she would already know the rest, but she just stared at Brooke expectantly, "What goes around comes around." Brooke and Peyton rocked in silence, she hoped Peyton understood, she stopped the rocking suddenly, and looked at Brooke. A frightened Brooke glanced back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Brooke was utterly shocked.

"No one has been that blunt about Jake and I, and no one has told me I was wrong."

"Peyt…" Brooke said beginning to regret her words.

"No…your right…completely right." She stood and looked directly at Brooke, who was still on the seat, "I've hurt him for so long that he was bound to hurt me back." She bent down and hugged Brooke and headed straight towards her house. Silently Brooke wished the best for them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke left to get dinner for the two girls, leaving Beth to work on homework. She came home and noticed that Beth was no longer at the table working. "Beth, you better have finished that homework. I have to send it off no later that tomorrow." Brooke yelled into the small house. There was no response, she set down the bags of food and searched the rooms. She wasn't hard to find, she was in Brooke's room, standing next to Brooke's nightstand, holding the papers that she wanted to show her soon. Brooke stood and watched her daughter as she finished reading. Beth sensed her mother's presence looked up, her blue eyes burned a hole into Brooke's chocolate ones.

"What's this?" She spoke threw gritted teeth.

"Beth…" Brooke choked up.

"I want an answer. You owe me an answer."

"I was given that…"

"When?" Beth yelled.

"Before I came back."

"You've had these for a few weeks!" Beth screamed waving the papers around.

"Yea, but…"

"Is it true?" Brooke closed her eyes, willing for the time to reverse so she could have said something sooner. Brooke nodded her head. She heard her daughter's sobbing, and she ran to her. She pulled the girl close to her and rocked her back and fourth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Brooke cried with her. Beth stopped sobbing and looked up; with a disgusted look in her eye she sat there. Before Brooke knew what was happening Beth pushed away from her and stood up, still gripping the papers.

"I hate this, and I hate you. You were supposed to protect me from things that hurt me and you're the one causing the pain."

"No, no I'm not. I just want to…"

"Save it Brooke. Save it for when you have to explain to my mother and father why you have kept this secret." With those words Beth ran out of the house, Brooke still sobbing pulled herself up to follow her, make sure everything was ok, but when she got to the door, she couldn't see her. She wanted to run and try to find her but her stomach turned over, and she threw up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley was learning how to breast-feed Hayden; she couldn't wait until she was released from the hospital. Because he had been premature, the doctors wanted to keep him at least a week for observation. Everyone had stopped by, Lucas and Tyler everyday, Brooke a couple of times, Peyton and Jake and the kids. Of course Karen, Keith, Dan and Deb had been by plenty as well. She was just really ready to get home.

She wanted to talk with Brooke, she seemed to be distancing herself from everyone, but Haley hadn't gotten a chance to be alone with her and asked her what was up. Since she was being released tomorrow, she would go by and visit, Haley decided in her thoughts. She smiled down at her son, as he finished eating. "Perfect Haley." The nurse who was teaching her said.

"Thanks, I've read a lot about it, but there is nothing like actually doing it." She stood and placed Hayden in a crib they put by her bed. He still slept in the nursery, but during the day she liked to see him by her side. Nathan stood up and admired their son, "He's amazing isn't he?" Nathan said to his wife.

"More than amazing. He's never going to be taken from us." She grinned sadly thinking about the past 10 years. He kissed the top of her head.

"Nope, that is one thing we can be sure about. I watched him the whole time." Both he and Haley had been apprehensive about Hayden, and Nathan silently did exactly what they both wanted, he never left their sons side, at least not until his name was put on his crib.

Haley sat on the bed and Nathan stood next to her, the door swung open without a knock. "Beth!" Haley said surprised. The young girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them.

"Sit down." Nathan said guiding her to the chair in the room. She did as she was told, but the hyperventilation didn't stop. "Put your head between your legs and breath slowly." She followed his instructions and she calmed a few minutes later. She glanced at the two, still sad.

"I'm sorry. I should go." She said standing, but Nathan touched her shoulder and she sat back down.

"No. You're gonna tell us what happened." Nathan told her. She just glanced around the room, unsure of where to start.

"Please, Beth. Whatever it is, we will work it out together." Haley told her trying to get the girl to talk.

"I…I…I just thought I should come and meet my baby brother." She said unable to look at either adult. Haley's mouth dropped and she worriedly glanced at Nathan, who crossed his arms and stood silently. Time passed all around them but none spoke and no one seemed to be breathing. The tears began again.

"Beth…" Nathan began at the same time Haley said, "What…" They nervously glanced at each other. Nathan looked at his wife mentally telling her to take this one. "Um…I think…did you and your mom have a fight?" Haley said thinking of the only logical explanation.

"Yes, but…" She tried to explain.

"So you thought life would be easier as our daughter?" Nathan gently asked her.

"No, it's just…"

"Beth when you fight with you mother you can't just…"

"NO!" Beth yelled cutting Haley off, "I'm sorry, really. I just…I just don't know what to do." She cried.

"Beth, please talk to us, tell us why you think that Hayden is your brother." Haley said now crying with the girl.

"Because he is. I'm Lauren, the baby that's supposed to be dead. I'm here, alive. Surprise." She said still crying but putting her attitude out there.

"No…no you can't…no I'm sorry…this isn't possible." Haley stuttered. Nathan put his arms around his wife and glanced at the little girl that entered their life suddenly and took a hold of their hearts without asking. If she were to disappear right now, they would forever miss her; she looked so much like how they wished their girl would look like, but she wasn't their daughter.

"Beth, Lauren is dead. You can't be here." Nathan tried before he choked up.

"No I'm not. Here read this." She said thrusting the papers at them. The both read the words silently, unable to believe their eyes.

"Is this…" Haley tried to say.

"Mom…Brooke…I don't know what to call her anymore." Beth said crying, "She said she checked it out and it is real." Haley stood up and stepped towards her lost daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Beth." Haley cried. "I'm so sorry." Haley pulled back and looked at her, and then pulled her into another hug. She finally released, knowing that Nathan would want to hug their little girl. He did, he held her tight.

"You are not going anywhere. You are our daughter, and I'm not losing you again." He told her, she held on tight too.


	35. Chapter 35

Brooke pulled herself off of the ground and crawled back into the house. She cried herself to sleep that night, and the next few nights. Only one person had stopped by and that was Deb to pick up some of Beth's things. Deb informed her that Beth wanted to stay with her parents and that everyone was excited to have her back. They were all making up for lost time, and Brooke should wait for one of them to contact her. Brooke gave up a few of Beth's things, not really wanting too because that would prove that everything did happen and she had lost her whole life. Deb took the things and turned back towards Brooke and uttered words that Brooke will never forget, _'everyone is disappointed in you. You stole that little girl.'_ Brooke knew that no one wanted to hear her side of the story, so she stayed inside her house, wallowing in her own self-pity.

* * *

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Beth asked while the family sat around the dinner table. Haley, Nathan, Tyler and Lucas were all there. They were having a great time.

"Whatever you guys want." Nathan said to the kids, Beth grinned. She had been welcomed whole-heartedly into this family and she was proud to be a Scott. There were so many jokes and stories she wished she could tell her mother, her best friend, but she held it in because she still held so much anger for the woman.

"I'm not gonna be here." Tyler spoke up hesitantly; he didn't know how people might react to his news.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked his son.

"I'm going to spent a couple of days with Brooke."

"Why?" Beth tried to ask, but it came out harshly and everyone looked over at her, she shrugged in response.

"Because, she's all alone and she probably thinks that we all hate her." Tyler yelled to the table. "No one has even tried to call her, we've all been so concerned with the long lost daughter that we've forgotten about the mother who raised her." Everyone sat in silence. "Fine, you all can sit here and continue to hate her, or whatever it is that your doing, but it's hypocritical and I'm not going to be one." He left the table without another word and went up to his room. The rest of the family sat in silence.

"He's right." Haley was the first to speak up, "We knowingly kept Tyler away from her, and she forgave us. But yet here we are unable to forgive her, when she isn't even the one we should be angry at." Haley spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I'm not ready." Beth said to them all.

"We don't expect you to." Nathan said holding her hand.

"No that's not what I meant. You need to heal on your own." Haley assured her daughter. She stood from the table and walked the stairs. She leaned against Tyler's doorframe, looking at him on the bed trying to fight his tears. "I'm proud of you." She said, he turned his head and just looked at her. "You are a forgiving person, and it's too bad there aren't more out there like you."

"Aunt Haley…"

"No, please, you made me think. I agree with you." He just nodded, "Can I take you over there?"

"Tonight?" She nodded, and he grabbed his bag.

* * *

Brooke heard the knock but didn't have the strength to pull herself out of bed. She tried to ignore the pounding coming from the door, but then it stopped. The door opened, but she wasn't scared, if anything she hoped that it would be someone here to rob and murder her. She didn't even close her eyes she looked at her bedroom door as the knob began turning. When it finally opened Haley and Tyler stood on the other side.

"Hey." Brooke said half-heartedly. Haley glanced around the room, and then back at Tyler, and said to him, "Can I talk to her alone?" He nodded, but before he left he walked to her and hugged her.

"I love you mom. Remember that always, I love you, and don't want to be without you again." He whispered in her ear, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Tyler left the room, and Haley sat next to her and held her while she cried.

"I'm so sorry." Haley said to her friend.

"No you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one…"

"Brooke, you raised my daughter to be a wonderful person, and I love you for that."

"You did the same with my son." Brooke stopped the crying and the girls separated, just looking at each other waiting. "I swear I was going to tell."

"I know, I don't doubt that." Haley said biting her lip, "It's just that you were receiving our misplaced anger."

"I wanted everything to be perfect when I told you." Brooke tried to justify her actions. "But then all this stuff happened, and things kept getting in the way…"

"This isn't how this was supposed to go." Haley told her. "We were each supposed to raise our kids and they were going to be best friends and we were going to be best friends."

"I know."

"I'm not mad at you, I was never mad with you. You are my best friend."

"But you sent Deb here…"

"No, I was shocked when Deb brought some of her stuff over. I specifically asked her not to come. Not because I was mad, but because I knew you needed time to heal, and when you were ready you would come to us."

"She said the most horrible thing to me and that's why I thought you all hated me."

"What did she say?"

"That I stole that girl." Haley's eyes widened in pure horror.

"I'm so sorry, I have never thought that. Kelly and Ethan stole her; I don't feel like you had anything to do with it. If anything I stole your son."

"No you didn't." The two girls laid in silence together.

"Things wouldn't have been different with her you know." Haley told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had told her the moment you stepped off that plane, or if you had waited 20 years to show her those papers, the reaction would have been the same."

"You think?"

"Yea, and she'll come around. She needs to know she's loved and she just isn't a burden on people."

"She was never a burden."

"I know that, but she doesn't." Haley kissed Brooke on the cheek and stood up. "Try and come by to see her. Her reaction just might shock you." Haley left Brooke alone and said goodbye to Tyler. Who walked back into the room.

"Alright mom, get up."

"Why?" Brooke asked finally becoming closer to herself.

"You need to get out of here." He said determined to get his mother up. She nodded and he left so she could change. The two spent the night at the movies and eating a late dinner, followed by renting movies and watching them at home. It was just what Brooke needed.

* * *

"Dad's on the phone for you." Tyler told her coming into the living room and handing her the cordless. She took it with shaking hands, not really sure what he was going to say to her.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hi pretty girl." He said soothingly.

"Are you drunk?" She said seriously and he burst out laughing.

"Of course not, it's like noon." He said still laughing.

"Sorry, I just expected you to be mad at me, not calling me by pet names." She said joining into his laughter.

"So I thought that we could meet up for lunch today. Are my two favorite people interested?"

"Yea, where do you want to go?"

"Let's meet at the café in like an hour." He suggested.

"Sure."

"Good, I want to talk to you about something."

"Luc, I have something to say…"

"Nope, you're gonna have to wait." He said hanging up the phone without another word.

* * *

"So can you teach me some plays?" Beth asked Nathan holding a basketball in her hand. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course, anything you wanna do." He told her. They went out back to shoot around and it wasn't long before Deb, Dan, and their new baby girl came up the driveway. Beth forgot about basketball and ran over to the car.

"How's Emily doing?" She asked looking down at the newborn. Deb looked up and smiled.

"She's doing great, especially now that she gets to hang out with her niece and nephew." Deb told her, giving Beth a hug. The two left Dan and Nathan outside playing ball. "Will you take her and put her next to Hayden for me?" Beth's eyes lit up and she carefully took the little girl upstairs. Deb saw Haley sitting at the table reading and sat down with her. "How are you holding up mommy?"

"I have to talk to you about something important." Haley began, "It's about what you said to Brooke when you were there."

"I didn't say anything except that I wanted to get a few of Beth's things." Deb said confused.

"Give me a break. I talked to her last night and she was completely broken. There was no spirit left and part of it was your words."

"What did I say Haley?" Deb said challenging her.

"You told her that she stole Beth from us. You know I can understand why Beth is still hurt and angry, but you I just can't fathom why you would do such a thing."

"I never…"

"Stop lying!" Haley practically yelled. "None of us have a right to be angry with Brooke, except Beth. And Beth is only angry because she has no where else to place the blame." Haley tried to rationalize.

"Haley…"

"You are just like you were when Nathan and I got married. You were so fake to me, and then whenever you got the chance you made me feel horrible."

"Please…"  
"No, that's enough. She is my daughter, a daughter that I'm proud of because of the way Brooke raised her, and I will not have you sitting in my house talking bad about my best friend or Beth's mom." Haley said rising from her seat. "You either stop causing trouble or leave." Haley said, not noticing that Beth had come downstairs and was watching the whole thing, or that Dan and Nathan had come inside.

"You don't understand…"

"She's right mom." Nathan said standing by his wife, and looking at Beth, "Beth will get over the anger she feels, but she'll never be able to do that if you keep talking bad about Brooke."

"Nathan…"

"No, I'm not listening to you. I'll see you when you decide to change your attitude." Beth stepped up next to her parents.

"Please don't fight." She said to them, "I never wanted you guys fighting."

"It's ok." Haley said putting her arms around her daughter.

"No it's not. This is all my fault, I'm so mad at her that I can't stand it, and now you're mad because Grandma is mad."

"You have a reason to be angry, Deb doesn't." Deb and Dan stood there listening to their children interact.

"I'm sorry, really." Deb said.

"That's fine, but we're upset right now, and would like you to leave." Nathan said for his family.

* * *

"Hey Karen." Brooke said stepping into the café with Tyler in tow. She had done her best to look better, after crying non-stop and fearing everyone would hate her, there wasn't much she could do. Karen glanced up and gave the two a warm smile. Brooke felt it would be a good day. "Hi," She said and pointed to a booth in the corner. Brooke sat down while Karen delivered the food she was carrying to a couple.

"Hey granny," Tyler said to Karen before running to the back to help the cook. He loved it back there. Karen walked towards Broke wiping her hands off, and then sat down across from her.

"How are you holing up?" Brooke breathed deeply.

"I'm ok." She lied.

"Brooke, you've been through so much this past year. No one blames you."

"Beth does." Brooke said quietly.

"She's only 9 and already both of the people she thought were her biological parents are dead, and come to find out they stole her from her real parents, and then to top that off, the woman she knows and loves as her mother has her own long lost son. It's too much for anyone, too much for you and her."

"I know, but when Haley found out she went straight to Lucas, why couldn't I?"

"Haley is a strong person, we all know that. To be honest with you, even as strong as she is, I was shocked to find out that she didn't wait to tell him. How long did it take Nathan?"

"But he did it for…"

"Love?" Karen finished cutting her off, Brooke nodded, "So your gonna tell me that you never wanted to tell? The thought of giving them their child never crossed your mind?"

"Of course not," She said taken back, "I wanted to tell, but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to tell everyone together. To see the looks of joy on their faces."

"Brooke you never told out of the love you have for them. You love that whole family and they know that."

"But…"

"No. You will never convince me that you did it for self-fish reasons. I don't believe it and neither should you." Karen squeezed Brooke's hands and stood up. "I will always be here for you Brooke, nothing you could do will change that. You gave me the most wonderful grandson and for that I owe you the world."

"Stop being so mushy mom, now mine won't sound as good." Lucas said grinning behind his mom.

"Hey Lucas," Karen turned around and put her hand on his arm.

"Hi mom." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Let me know when your ready to order." With that Karen left the two alone, Lucas smiled when he sat down.

"Can we talk…"

"Excuse me!" Brooke said putting her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom. She closed her eyes praying she didn't have the flu. Once she felt better, she rejoined Lucas at the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. It started when Beth found out and I thought it was nerves, but it hasn't gone away. It must be the flu, but I feel terrible."

"I think you should see a doctor."

"It's not that bad."

"It's been going on for three weeks now."

"Fine. Whatever." She said too tired to argue with him, plus she knew that he would win so why bother? Her head and heart were pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick again. He drove her to a clinic and she was called back rather quickly.

"So what seems to be the problem today Mrs. Boudreaux?" The doctor asked her.

"It's miss Davis." She corrected him, irritated. She felt fine now, the sickness left as quickly as it came.

"My apologies." He said.

"I get sick a lot, and my head and heart pound when it happens. But it comes and goes all the time. I really think its just nerves of the flu…"

"If it was the flu, it wouldn't go away. I have a couple of procedural questions for you." She nodded, "When was your last period?"

"Why do all doctors ask this question?" She said buying herself sometime, "I'm not too sure, I've never really kept track."

"That's fine, are you on birth control?"

"No it makes me sick, but…"

"Well I want to run a blood test, but I'm confident that I already know what's wrong with you."

"What?"

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Her mouth fell open, how could she be pregnant, it had been like a year since she and Steven had sex.

"I think your wrong."

"When was the last time you were sexually active?" She racked her brain thinking of when she and Steven…

"Do you have a condom?" She asked him, he shook his head no. She knew it was wrong but she didn't want to stop.

"Oh my God! Oh no, please, I can't be…you don't understand what I've been through…I can't be pregnant." She pleaded with him, but she knew there was nothing for him to do.

"Well the one thing I can do is inform you that the morning sickness will go away in…"  
"3 Months, I know." She sat quietly as he took her blood and told that he would call her in a few days. She stepped out of the room with a pale face, she was on the verge of tears, and Lucas could tell.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

"Oh, it's the flu. He said Tylenol flu would have to work, but he did take blood work." She felt bad lying to him, but she needed to figure out what she was going to do.

Lucas drove her home and walked her inside, "Can you take Tyler? Tell him I'm sorry." She said still going with her flu story.

"Yea, no problem." He said as he sat her on the couch, he kissed the tip of her nose and left. But before he closed the door he turned around, "Call me if you need anything and I'll stop by later to check on you." She nodded still in shock.

* * *

Beth heard the knock, and looked around to see where the rest of her family had gone, but she couldn't find them. She opened the door, and Brooke was on the other side.

"Hi." Brooke said to her. She stepped into the living room and sat down, leaving the door open for Brooke to come inside. "Beth, please." Was all Brooke could get out.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Sit here and talk about this with you."

"Why?"

"Because, I said awful things to you."

"I forgive for that, I know you didn't mean them."

"But I did at the time."

"It's ok." She ensured the little girl. "I…"

"I've missed you mom." She said cutting Brooke off, she stood up and hugged to woman, who didn't hesitate to hug back. "I love you, and don't blame you for this."

"I know…"

"I over heard Haley talking to Grandma Deb and she said that I was just placing my anger towards you because Dad and the other woman were both dead. And it's true."

"I know…"

"I want to see a therapist, and I think that you should too. Maybe we can see the same one so he'll know our story."

"I think that's a great idea." They sat there hugging, and didn't notice Haley in the doorway wiping tears from her eyes. She slowly stepped away and left the two alone.

* * *

Sunday came rather quickly, and Beth and Tyler made Brooke promise that she would come to the brunch. Everyone was going to be there. She stepped inside Karen's café and everyone just looked over at her, no on really knowing what to do. Haley was the first to act; she walked over and gave Brooke a big hug, "Welcome back. We've missed you." With that everyone started to act normal and include Brooke.

"So now that everyone is here," Peyton began standing, "We have some big news." She said grinning down at Jake, who got the hint and stood, "We are getting married."

"Finally." Keith said what everyone else was too shocked to say. They jumped up and hugged the happy couple.

When it was Brooke's turn she hugged her best friend, and then Jake, "Can I talk to you outside?" Brooke asked him, and he nodded. The stepped outside through the back entrance, and Brooke crossed her arms across her body; they stood awkwardly not looking at each other.

"Brooke, can we put the other night behind us? Just forget about it? Your leaving to go back to LA soon, she never has to know." He pleaded with her, she could see the love for Peyton in his eyes, and she didn't want to ruin that.

"I want to…really…I wish that mistake had never happened."

"Me too, so we're on the same page." He grinned at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly, she glanced down so she wouldn't see the look of horror on his face.

"Tell me that it's Steven's." He said to her, begging her to take it back.

"He and I hadn't had sex in like a year. We weren't happy." She told him, and the look never went away.

"Oh my gosh…Peyton and I are finally happy. This can't be happening. Why didn't you tell me you weren't on birth control?" He asked harshly.

"Oh like it's all my fault. You knew what you were coming over for, why didn't you at least bring a condom?" She spit back.

"I didn't mean it like…"

"Whatever…"

"Can you get…"

"Don't even say it Jake. I would never." She said to him.

"What am I…"

"Jake, you are making me sick right now. Forget I ever said those words, and I'll tell people that it's Steven's."

"Really? Would you do that?" He asked getting hopeful.

"Sure that's exactly what I need, another child who doesn't know who their real parents are." She said sadly.

"I just…"

"I know, and would really like it if you would at least sign over all rights, so that you can't change your mind the first fight the two of you get into." He nodded, looking sad. "Don't even act like that. You are choosing to abandon your child, that's not me." She said and walked back into the café. She walked back inside unable to talk to him any longer, the longer she stood there the closer she was to tears. She didn't love Jake, but she loved the child growing inside of her and she didn't understand how a father could do this.

"There you are honey," Peyton said seeing Jake, "I missed you." They shared a kiss and Jake glanced over to Brooke pathetically, she shook her head and sat next to Haley. The rest of the brunch went well, there were no fights or arguments or outbursts. Afterwards Lucas turned to her, "Let me take you home." She smiled and nodded. She glanced at Beth and Tyler, both of whom were staying with Haley for the moment. "Hales, would you take them home?" Lucas asked her, noticing Brooke's look. Haley smiled and nodded at the two.

Once they got to Brooke's house, Lucas followed her inside. Boxes surrounded him. "So you're really going back?" He asked her. She sat on the couch and he followed her lead.

Smiling up at him, "Yea. Tyler, Beth, Hayden, Haley, and Nathan and I are all leaving next week. They are moving into my house, at least for the time being. The neighbors are moving out within the year, and they want to buy the house next to mine." She told him.

"So you're all just going to leave me here?" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm going." He said unable to hold it in any longer. Her eyes widened with happiness.

"What?"

"My script was accepted and they want the show shoot in LA." He told her excitedly. She reached over and hugged him. "You and Haley, and of course my mom and Keith are the only ones to know."

"That's wonderful!"

"So can we please talk about us?"

"There's something you should know before you start telling me how much you love me." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes, "There is nothing you can say that will scare me off."

"I'm pregnant." She said softly, softer than when she told Jake.

"Congratulations." He said kissing her. "Steven would have loved the baby."

"We should start our relationship off with no secrets right?" She said, and he nodded.

"You have more?" he asked intrigued.

"Steven's not the father, he and I hadn't had sex in like a year," He raised his eyebrows waiting, "Jake's the dad. We had one horrible mistake, when we were both upset and…"

"Brooke, it's ok." He tried to calm her down. "Does he know?" She nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that it would be best if I told everyone that Steven was the father, but when I told you about the baby I couldn't lie. Not to you."


	36. Chapter 36

**3 Years Later:**

The view from here was the most amazing she had ever seen. She wasn't looking at the scenery, which was a cliff overlooking the ocean, she was looking down the isle at all of her family and friends, but most of all the love of her life at the end of the isle. She bent down and whispered, "Ok, I want you to walk to daddy, and don't drop these rings." The three year old glanced up at his mom, gripping the pillow tightly and smiled widely, then he turned his attention to the goal at hand, reaching his dad. The man was bent down waiting for the boy to run to him, and once the little one reached his dad, he hugged him. He turned and looked at everyone who was watching his performance, and got a frightened look on his face, but then the safe warm arms of his granny reached out and pulled him onto her lap.

The music began and she slowly walked down the isle holing her father's arm, she wanted to control herself so she looked at the crowd. She saw her grandparents, her in-laws, Peyton and Jake along with their children and Peyton's very pregnant tummy. She glanced at her bride's maids, Haley and Beth, both smiling the same bright smile. She glanced over her soon to be husband and landed her eyes on his groomsmen, Nathan and Tyler, both looking at her with the same Scott smirk, and she knew her fiancé had the same look on his face. At last she reached him and looked up at him, he didn't hold the famous smirk, instead he looked at her with undying love and admiration. A look that she had never seen before from any man.

"I would like to introduce, Mr. And Mrs. Lucas Scott." Nathan called out to all of their family and friends, after the priest was finished. They watched, standing and clapping as the happy couple made their way down the isle, and ready to start the reception. "We are so happy for you," Haley gushed hugging them both, following her was Nathan. They all smiled and laughed and talked. The DJ began playing the music and everyone let loose and danced, ate and had a good time. Brooke noticed Hayden, Emily and Brandon playing in the sand together, she couldn't help but smile.

"He's great Brooke," Jake's voice said behind her watching the children as well. She turned and glanced at him.

"He is, and you're missing out on a wonderful child." She said to him.

"I know, I wish I could go back. Does he know that I'm…"

"No." Lucas said coming up and wrapping his arms around his new bride. "He will only ever know me as his father." He said satisfied.

"You know?" Jake asked Lucas but it was intended for Brooke.

"Yes, I told him. I told him before we started dating, I'm not going to be in a marriage that's based around a lie."

"I'm Sorr…"

"You don't have to apologize to any of us, we are happy. You might want to apologize to yourself though, because you really are missing out." Lucas said to him, and then lead his wife back inside.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke said looking up at him.

"I love you Brooke Davis-Boudreaux-Davis-Scott." He said, she laughed and swatted him on the arm, "I love you Brooke Scott." She sighed and leaned into his hug, "That's how it should have always been." He whispered in her ear.

When the reception was nearing the end, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke all sat down talking together. "So are you finally moving out of our house?" Brooke asked the other couple laughing. They were supposed to stay for a year, but the remodeling of their house took much longer.

"Yea, we will be out by the time your back from Europe." Haley said laughing with them. They all glanced at Beth and Tyler who were making their way over to the group.

"You don't mind watching them do you?" Brooke asked meaning the four children.

"No we love them." Nathan responded.

"It's gonna be a lot different now isn't it?" Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well Beth is moving in with you guys, and Tyler is gonna be living with us." The group nodded, except for Brooke who smiled.

"Nope, not weird, perfect." Haley smiled because she knew where she was headed.

"Like it always should have been."

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you again for reading my story, and please Review!!! Only a click away ;)**


End file.
